17 Years Later
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Annabeth and Percy broke up, but Annabeth knows he wasn't telling the truth when he dumped her. They meet again after 17 years and they both have 15 year-old kids, who play match-maker for them. Will Leon Chase and Annabelle Jackson bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Set 19 years after TLO. All the same: characters movie version (except that I describe Percy like a mixture between movie and books), and LONG ONE-SHOT. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

17 years have passed since I broke up with Percy. We haven't kept in touch ever since. We broke up two years after we began dating, and two years later I had a son with Apollo. I now am a 35 year-oldwoman with a son named Leon, who just turned15years-old. Leon is the exact copy of me. He is already taller than me; he has brown hair and sky blue eyes just like mine. Every summer I send him to Camp Half- Blood. He trains really hard and I'm very proud of him. Leon already had his first real quest. He did once again all Hercules' labors, but he did them with his best friend. Annabelle Jackson, daughter of Hecate. This is really weird. Her name is so close to mine and her last name is like Percy's. What was even stranger was that she had long jet-black hair and sea blue eyes, just like Percy's, only a little bit brighter. I don't think she is Percy's daughter, though, because I would have surely met Percy again, since Leon and Annabelle were best friends. Anyway, this is pretty much what happened to me, I also became head architect for a famous architecture company in Manhattan, with two masters on the subject, one with the maximum grade, the other, I missed the maximum grade because, since I studied at home, I never went to class, so my '_lovely'_ professor, decided to ruin me by not giving me 1 freaking point because he never saw me in class!

It was the last day of camp, and I was about to pick upLeon. As I arrived, many parents where at the gates. I entered and went to the Big House. As I arrived, I saw Leon and Annabelle practicing some salsa steps. Oh, I didn't mention that Leon and Annabelle knew each other since I sent my son to Camp, but since they began high school; they went to the same school and to the same dance school. What did you expect? Leon IS son of Apollo. Anyway, as I arrived, I saw them dancing on the field "How cute" I said as I looked at them, Leon and Annabelle looked at me and separated "Mom!" Leonprotested "I'm just saying!" I said raising my hands like in surrender. "Hey Annabelle! How are you?" I asked "Very well, Miss Chase" she answered

"Is your dad picking you up as usual?"

"Yeah, and as usual he's lat-" "He's right there!" Leon cut her off. Then they both grabbed me by the arms dragging me with them "Come on Miss Chase! I want you to meet my dad!" Annabelle said "Ok! Ok! You can let me go, I'm not running away" I protested, so both my son and his best friend let me go. I looked ahead of me, and saw a tall man, 1,90m probably, 10cm taller than Leon, he had jet-black hair and sea blue eyes. His eyes…how could I forget them? They were bluer than the Circassian sea. "Dad! Come here there's someone I want you to meet!" Annabelle said running to the man and dragging him by the arm "I'm coming! I'm coming! You can let go!"he said to his daughter. As we stood in front of each other, I was shocked. Percy Jackson was standing in front of me. "You don't remember me" I said smiling. Annabelle and Leon were smiling too "Of course I remember you" he said "You are Leon's mo-"

"No. Here at camp. We've fought together every scariest thing this world could throw at us for 5 adventures…and you don't remember"

"Of course I remember you! You're that annoying know-it-all of Annabeth Chase! My best friend! The heroine of Olympus! How could I forget you? " I laughed when he recognized me

"Busted!" I said laughing "And you're the annoying Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson. The hero of Olympus"

"Yup. And it's good to finally see you again after 17 years" he stretched his hand, but as I grabbed it he pulled me into a hug.I hesitated at first, but then I hugged him back slightly smiling. I had missed him. I could stay like that forever, but when Leon and Annabelle cleared their throats, I realized it was enough hugging, so I pulled back. "I didn't remember you this tall!" I said surprised by his height. He smiled "I grew up a few centimeters after my seventeens" he said still smiling "Well, it was good to see you, again Percy" I said "Thanks to our kids, we'll meet again, and that's for sure. I'm not losing track of you again" he said. I blushed a bit as he said that "Leon, time to go home" I said "Annabelle, you too" Percy said, but as we turned around, I saw Leon grabbing Annabelle from behind and spinning her around, but then they fell on each other laughing. This time it was our turn to clear our throats. They saw us and Leon got off Annabelle offering her his hand to help her up. We said good bye once again, and I headed to the car and drove my son back home. "So, how was camp?" I asked Leon "The usual" he answered

"Which is?"

"The usual" I raised an eyebrow

"Leon, I grew up at Camp. Nothing's 'the usual'"

"Alright! It was good!"

"Did-"

"Yes! Ann and I had a lot of fun"

"Whe-"

"No, there weren't any quests"

"Do-"

"And yes, I can't wait to go back to school"

"That's new! Why can't you wait to go back?"

"Shoot me now" he muttered

"Excuse me?"

"No! I mean, I'm happy to go back because…"

"Because?"

"I can't wait to attend to another mythology lesson" Leon faked a smile

"I'll pretend to believe that"

"Thank you" he looked outside the window

"Hey, I'm your mom. I know when you don't want to talk about something. I'll stop asking if you promise to tell me the real reason why you want to go back to school, later. Deal?"

"Deal" I shook my hand with Leon and kept driving us back home. As we arrived, Leon went to his room, while I went in the living room and took out my laptop. While working on my laptop I heard Leon's phone ring "Leon! The phone!" I called. Leon came running downstairs and grabbed it. As he answered he became slightly red. I smiled at the view. Thalia once told me that Percy did the same thing when I called. That meant there was a girl on the phone. And I think I know who she was. "Our minds think alike!" I heard Leon say "Tonight?...8p.m? Sure!...Really?...Great!...Yes, she's here….I'll ask" Leon put a hand on the phone and turned to me "Mom" he called. I turned around "It's Annabelle. She wanted to know if we could come to her house tonight at 8p. have dinner with them"

"Them?"

"Yeah, Mr. Jackson is there too. I'd go"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that the correct way" I stretched my ear

"Can we go?"

"You forgot something" Leon put on the puppy dog eyes

"Please?"

"Oh, well if you ask me with those pup eyes…alright"

"Thank you" He turned back to the phone "Ann, are you still there?...We're coming…..yeah…..it'll be hard but I'll try…...yeah! I hope they do!...Haha! Yeah, you do that….don't worry, I'll take care of it…ok! Bye Ann!" and he hung up. "Why are you so excited?" I asked smirking "Oh, nothing!" he answered smirking back

"What are you hiding Mr.?

"Nothing mom"

"Leon Chase, you're hiding something from me"

"Oh, look! I's already 6p.m.! Mom, you have to get prepared!" Leon grabbed my laptop and put it on the table

"Hey! I was working on that!"

"Come on, mom! Work can wait! Now you pick an outfit, go to the bathroom, and get prepared for tonight" Leon said dragging me to my bedroom.

"Leon! It's a normal dinner at a friend's house! Why are you so excited about it?"

"For me it's a normal dinner at a friend's house. For you, mom, it's a dinner with your lost love"

"Lost love? Aren't you a little too young to talk about this?"

"I'm 15, I know what dating means."

"Dating! We were 16! Last time I saw Percy was 17 years ago!" Leon pushed me into my room

"So?"

"Are you playing match-maker for me?"

"Me? Playing match-maker? No!"

"Then why do you want me to look pretty?"

"Mom, just do what I tell you, for once. Plus, you two have some catching up to do"

"Alright…but at 10p.m. we'll be home, you have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Now, we both go get ready. Bye-bye!" and he shut the door behind me. Ok…something's up.

**Annabelle's POV:**

"Yeah. What did your mom say?" I asked Leon on the phone "We're coming" he answered

"Do you really think it may work?"

"Yeah"

"Tell your mom to put on something pretty"

"It'll be hard but I'll try"

"I just hope they'll break the wall separating them. After 17 years they probably built one"

"Yeah. I hope they do!"

"Ok, you know the mission. I'll tell my dad to at least try to be a mature man. You know how childish he can be"

"Haha! Yeah, you do that"

"Ha…anyway, you know what to do. Make sure your mom puts on something pretty."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it"

"Good. Now let the operation BTW (Break The Wall) begin!"

"Ok! Bye Ann!"

"Bye Le!" and we both hung up. I was in the living room when dad passed by. "Hey, Annie! So, Leon is coming?" dad asked "Don't call me Annie and yes. Leon is coming and so is Miss Chase" I answered. My dad looked at me suspiciously

"Are you by any chance playing match-maker for me?"

"Me? No!"

"You're hiding something from me Miss"

"No! Why should I?"

"You tell me"

"Whatever! Oh, dad look! How time flays! It's 6p.m. already. Time for us to get ready and for you prepare dinner" I went to him and grabbed him by an arm to drag him to his bedroom, but he stayed still. I tried to push him, but dad stayed still "Gods dad! What did you eat today?" I said pushing him

"Why do you want me to get ready now? It's early!"

"Because we have to talk, and I want to choose your outfit for tonight. Plus, it takes me a while to get prepared, so I want you to get ready first"

"Ok,fine" and he began walking to his room. I walked inside and looked in dad's drawer. I took out several shirts. Then I looked at my father. "Those jeans are good, but try on this shirt" I said handing him over a black button-up shirt. I turned around while he put on his shirt. Not because I was embarrassed to look at my dad when he was shirtless, I actually liked the fact of having a very athletic dad. I turned around because I wanted the surprise effect "Done" dad said. I turned around and looked at my fit dad giving him thumbs up, but then I had an idea "Wait a second dad" I said and using the magic powers I inherited from Hecate I made his shirt a bit skinny. "Why did you made my shirt skinny?" dad asked "Oh, I just like to show off my athletic dad" I said innocently "Yeah right, anyway, what did you want to talk about?" dad asked

"I just wanted to ask you if could you try to be a little more mature than usual? I know it's hard for you, but could you at least try?" he laughed

"Ok, I get it. Don't make silly comments or say anything stupid or do something embarrassing"

"Good" I said and went to my room to get ready. Leon and I were going to make them BTW!

**Annabeth's POV:**

We just arrived in front of Percy's house, after Leon gave me confused directions. "Mom! We're late!" Leon said as we got out of the car "And you know why we're late?" I said

"Because you didn't listen to my directions?"

"No, because you're absolutely terrible at giving directions" Leon just grunted. I smiled and we rang the door bell. Annabelle opened the door "Miss Chase! Leon!" she said excited and hugged my son "You guys are late! Did Leon give you directions?" she said "Yes, he did. You also know he's terrible at giving directions, do you?" I said. Annabelle nodded "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Leon protested "Well, you're the one who led us to a Cyclops den instead to the Nemean Lion!" Annabelle provoked "Whatever!" Leon said. Annabelle smirked "My dad's in the kitchen. He's preparing the dessert…blue chocolate pancakes!" Annabelle said excited, and before I could say anything, she dragged Leon to her room. I shook my head smiling and I headed to the kitchen "Hey there!" Percy greeted while cleaning his hands on a towel "Hey Percy!" I said going to him. He walked to me and gave me a hug. "I missed you" he said while hugging me tightly "I missed you too" I answered. We pulled out of the hug smiling. I really have missed him. "I think the kids are up to something" Percy said going back to the pancakes "Yeah, I think so too" I said

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"What?"

"I mean, we haven't seen each other in 17 years, and now I see you twice in a day!"

"Yeah, we have to thank or kids for that"

"Yeah, Leon and Annabelle…what a pair! They are exact opposites and they are best friends, just like us"

"Speaking of which…Annabelle? Seriously?"

"Yeah, what?"

"You almost named her Annabeth" his expression from smiling darkened with embarrassment

"Right…" something came in my mind

"You wanted to give her my name"

"Yeah…" he practically whispered that. I smiled a bit at the thought. He wanted to give his daughter my name "Anyway" he began snapping me out of my thoughts "The pancakes are done. Call the kids; we have pizza first then the pancakes"

"Oh, ok. Leon! Annabelle! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming! Ouch!" I heard Leon say then I heard some whispering and the kids came with goofy grins. Eavesdroppers! "Well that was fast" I said smirking "Oh, we were right-" Leon was cut off by Annabelle's elbow in his ribs "-across the hall, racing for the pizza" Annabelle finished "Oh, really? Then why didn't we hear any running?"Percy said while taking the pizzas out of the warm oven "I guess we're just very light" Leon said faking a smile "Sure!" I said sarcastically. We sat down at the dining table and began talking. The kids weren't really listening to our conversations, so Percy and I began some catching both had great lives after we broke up, but there was one thing that interested me a lot,both of us only had one further relationshipafter we broke up. That's odd. After dinner, Annabelle proposed to watch a movie. We all agreed and sat on the couches. Annabelle was lying on one couch with her legs draped on Leon's lap, while Percy and I sat next to each other on the other couch.

**Leon's POV:**

We were watching New Moon. Gods, I hate romantic movies! Especially New Moon since the trailer is cooler than the whole movie! No, seriously! This movie is completely useless to the story! It's good only to show how stupid the characters are! Especially Bella and Edward! No, really, I've seen all three movies (forced by Annabelle, of course) and I learned that Edward is a depressed vampire that has nothing to do except for crying on himself and put Bella in let's not talk about Bella! Seriously, the only thing I learned about her is that she has the personality of saltine crackers, and has to be anxious about everything! I never thought a vampire movie could be so boring!Anyway, back to the real world. Ann had her legs draped on my lap, while my mom was sitting next to Annabelle's dad. At half of the movie, I was about to fall asleep when Annabelle lightly pulled my finger. I looked at her and she silently motioned me to look at my mom. Mr. Jackson was about to do 'The Move'. He stretched his arms and was about to put his arm around my mom's shoulders. _Come on! Come on! Do it! _"Don't even go there!" mom said glaring at him "I was just stretching! This movie is boring!" Ann's dad said. Mom just rolled her eyes "It's not boring, dad! It's very romantic!" Ann said. I just let that comment go. We kept watching the movie, when it arrived to the part where something ACTUALLY HAPPENDS! Bella runs to Edward to push him back into the shadow and he tells her that she is _'his whole life now'_. You're immortal you idiot! She can't be your whole life if she stays human! I heard Annabelle sigh romantically for the scene. That's when I exploded "OK! You're NOT allowed to think that that's romantic! Ok? THIS MOVIE SUCKS! And I'm gonna tell you, with complete confidence that the Twilight Saga is GARBAGE!" I shouted. Mr. Jackson and my mom chuckled at my comment, but Annabelle slowly got up throwing daggers at me. She was scary sometimes "Uhm…I-I think I'll go drink something!" I said, but as I got up, Ann tackled me to the floor and grabbed my arm putting it behind my back "What did you dare to say?" Ann said in a deadly voice "That New Moon is garbage!" I said. She tightened her grip

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"New Moon and the Twilight Saga are GARBAGE!" she tightened her grip even more

"You wanna repeat that?"

"The Twilight Saga is G-A-R-B-A-G-E! GARBAGE!" "Annabelle, let poor Leon go" her dad said. Thank the Gods! Mom looked at her watch "Oh, Gods! Leon we have to go, it's midnight and you have your first day of school tomorrow!" mom said "Ok, I'm coming!"I said. We all headed to the door. I gave Annabelle a hug saying good bye and so did her father with my mother; only that this time mom didn't hesitate to hug him back. As we got out of the door, I was about to go downstairs when mom stopped and turned back to Mr. Jackson. "Percy!" she called "Yeah?" he said. Mom walked closer to him "Could you come to ground level?" mom asked. I knew what she meant. Mom's head was below his chin even though she was a tall woman. He bent down, and mom ran a hand in the back of his hair and hugged him only to punchthe back of his shoulder. Annabelle ad I chuckled "OUCH! Jeez! What was that for!" he said putting a hand on his back where mom hit him then something like realization came to him "Ok, I guess I deserved that" he said as mom walked back to me "Wow, your smarts are improving, even though you're the same annoying Seaweed Brain" mom said sarcastically

"And you're the same annoying Annie!"

"Don't call me Annie"

"Alright…Annie"

"Whatever!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

And with that we headed to the car. "Mom, why did you punch Mr. Jackson on the head?" I asked, curiously "Simple. He broke up with me when we were 17, without telling me the real reason" mom answered "Ohh!" I said nodding with my head "Then he deserved that" I stated, mom smiled and we arrived home back home.

**Annabelle's POV:**

As Leon and his mom went back home, my dad closed the door and had his thoughtful face on. "Dad?" I said snapping him out of his thoughts. He raised his head and looked at me "Why did Miss Chase give you a punch on the head?" I asked "Because I was the one who broke up with her when we were 17" dad said. I giggled and sat down on the couch motioning for my dad to sit next to me. He sat next to me "How did you two ever meet?" I asked curiously. Dad smiled "I was 12 and just found out I was a demigod. I ran into a minotaur and after I killed it I blacked out. When I woke up in the infirmary, three days later, Annabeth was standing next to my bed. I remember that the first things she told me were 'You don't look tough enough to kill a minotaur' and 'You drool when you sleep'" we both laughed at that, dad's eyes lit up "She's the best fighter I've ever seen. Anyway, after my team's victory at Capture the Flag, Hades payed us a visit and Annabeth, Uncle Grover and I had our first real quest. And, gods! What and adventure! It was like one of those James Bond movies. We were best friends from that quest forward. Then we had other 4 quests. On our second, I saved her from the sirens and Polyphemus, then on the third one, she saved me from a manticore falling off a cliff and getting kidnapped along with Artemis, then we held up the sky together, you can still see the small strand of grey hair we both have. It's the mark of who held the weight of the sky. During that quest, Artemis offered Annabeth immortality, by becoming a huntress. I thought I would have lost her, but she refused. On our forth quest, we went through the Labyrinth to stop Kronos' forces. We went on Mt. Saint Helen and there I sent her back to Camp before… blowing up the mountain. There she kissed me for the first time, because I was most likely to die, but when I came back, I swear that when she saw me, Annabeth was about to punch me in the face, but then she hugged me. Then on our last quest, I bathed in the Styx and I had to think hard about something that kept me mortal" "Oh Gee! I wonder who you were thinking of!" I interrupted. Dad shook his head smiling "During the Titan War, we were fighting Kronos' army side by side. While we were fighting, a demigod that went on Kronos' side attacked me from behind, right on my Achilles spot…that poisoned dagger never stabbed my back…it stabbed Annabeth's shoulder. She actually used herself as a shield for me, even if she knew that I was invulnerable and didn't know where my Achilles spot was… I thought I had lost her for good this time…I owe her my life. Luckily, she is strong and survived. That's when I revealed her my Achilles spot. We won the war together. Later that night, I was sitting on a bench at the pavilion thinking about the war. Annabeth came to me with a pancake with a candle. I was my 16th birthday, which I had totally forgotten. There we talked a bit. I wanted to tell her my feelings, but I chickened out" I loudly laughed in his face at that one. No really, my dad fought EVERYTHING, and wasn't afraid of ANYTHING and he chickened out to express his feelings for a girl, which was Miss Chase? The nicest person on earth?"What?" dad said confused "Oh, nothing" I answered "Anyway" dad continued "I chickened out, and there, she kissed me. I was feeling the happiest guy on Earth."

"You two were very much related, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were"

"Why did you dump her? What happened with you?" dad's face darkened. I could see he didn't want to answer. "Dad, what is it?" he stood up and began to walk to his room

"We…took different paths" he answered and left to his room. I knew he didn't want to talk about it. At least, mission BTW was successfully completed!

**Annabeth's POV:**

The next day, our year routine began: while Leon went to school, I went to work. A week after the dinner at Percy's, I was about to have another daily routine: I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast prepared either from me or Leon, said good-bye to my son before he went to school, feed Pegasus, the cat, and head to work. As I arrived, I went to my office and worked on my blueprints. After a while, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't even bother to look up that I said to whoever was there, to come in. "Hey mom" I heard Leon's voice. I lifted my head up and saw my son standing there with Annabelle "Hey kids! Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked surprised to see them here "Mom, it's 5p.m." Leon pointed out. I looked at my watch. He was right! I was so concentrated that time flew really fast. In fact I noticed I had just finished my last blueprint. "What are you kids doing here?" I asked "Dad was giving us a lift" Annabelle explained, in that moment Percy appeared at the door "Hey!" he said smiling "Hey Perseus" I said leaning on my chair "Oh, come on! You know I hate been called Perseus!" Percy said almost shouting "Ooh! Annabelle, looks like your dad has a problem with his own name" I provoked. Percy was about to say something when Leon interrupted "Anyway! We came here to go somewhere all together, just to hang out" Leon said "Sure" I answered "That means" Percy began "If you don-"

"No I don't have other things to do"

"Should-"

"Yes, let the kids decide where to go"

"But-"

"I don't know. Ask them if they have homework"

"Bu-"

"And yes, I'm done with work for today. Besides, we still have lots of catching up to do" Annabelle looked at Leon "Now I see from whom Leon got this way to shut people up" she said. We just chuckled. "Who wants to go to the pier?" Leon asked. We all raised our hands "Ok, who knows how to get there" Annabelle asked

"I lead you there!"

"NO!" we all answered in chorus "Why?" Leon asked surprised of our reaction "BECAUSE, Owl Brain" Annabelle began "You SUCK at giving directions!"

"Look who's talking, Sea Girl!" "Kids cut it out, I know where the pier is" I said grabbing my car keys and leaving the office "Then it's off to the pier!" Percy said walking away "Uhm…Percy?" I called

"Yeah?"

"The exit would be that way" I pointed the opposite direction where he was going

"Oh right, sorry. To the pier and beyond!" I shook my head

"And I think that we were dating"

"I'm not always THIS childish!" "Sure!" Annabelle said teasingly for me.

"I'm 36! I'm still a kid!" "Yeah, an old kid!" I added. Percy just rolled his eyes and we exit the building.

We went to the pier where Leon and Annabelle were just running around going on some roller coasters while Percy and I had some catching up. I wanted to ask him why he really left me. I remember that he said that things weren't working because we kept arguing on everything. To me it was normal bickering, that was what we always did, but he said that it couldn't work and he broke up with me. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away. That was the last time I saw him in 17 years. I wanted to ask him why, but something kept me back. We stayed at the pier for some hours, Leon and Annabelle having fun, Percy and I catching up. I have to admit that he changed a lot. He had matured a lot, even if he had his childish moments. He also did smart comments. He was working and studying at the same time. He was working as a marine biologist, he also managed to get two masters in the subject and now he was studying for the third. I never thought Seaweed Brain would get two masters with the maximum grades, and still studying for the third! I mean, I can understandone master, he wanted to be specialized in sharks, but he was studying for the third! "Fatherhood changes you" Percy kept saying "You changed a lot too" he said "Motherhood changes you" I answered**(Here it will get a bit cheesy.) **

"But you haven't lost your way to shut me up" we both laughed at the comment

"Percy?" he looked at me "Why did you want to give your daughter my name?" he took a deep breath **(WARNING! SENTENCE ALREADY HEARD IN A THOUSAND MOVIES)**

"Because you taught me a lot. You taught me what true friendship and love are"

"Why did you break up with me then?"

"Because it wasn't work-"

"Percy it's not gonna work again. I know you were hiding something from me. You have never been a good at hiding anything"

"You know me too well. I just want you to know that if it was for me" he paused "I never would have broke up with you…never" I was about to say something when Leon and Annabelle came to us "Dad, Miss Chase, we would like to go home it's 8p.m. and…" Annabelle stopped "…we still have homework to do" Leon finished and they put on goofy grins "Ok, we'll go home" Percy began "By the way, you're grounded for a week Miss"

"Oh, come on! Dad!"

"Yes you're grounded. Now give me half of the pocket money I gave you this month"

"But-"

"No buts"

"Fine" and Annabelle gave him half of the pocket money. Leon chuckled earning a glare from Annabelle "You're grounded for a week too, Mr." I said to my son

"Oh, come on, Mom!"

"iPod"

"Not the iPod!"

"Yes, the iPod!"

"Fine" and he gave me his iPod. After that we said good bye, and headed back home.

**Annabelle's POV:**

Another boring day of school was ahead of me. I was a straight A student (could be A+ if I didn't have dyslexia and ADHD) but Goode was so boring! It was, like my dad when he went there, every day the same thing. It's like High School without the 'Musical'. My alarm went on, I almost killed it, literally, and went back to sleep, that was when my dad jumped on me "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! Rise and shine!" he said loudly "Dad! 10 more minutes" I said and went back to sleep

"10 minutes and you'll be late"

"Whatever"

"Annabelle I'll give you 3 seconds to get up"

"Yeah, yeah. 5 minutes"

"Annabelle 1"

"I'm tired"

"Annabelle 2" I didn't answer "Annabelle 3" In that moment I felt freezing cold water on my head and I shot up sitting

"OK! OK! DAD, I'M UP! Enough water!"

"Good. The waffles are waiting"

"Blue waffles?"

"No, violet. Of course blue waffles!"

"I'm up just for the waffles" Dad chuckled

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen" and he left the room.

After that boring school day, which was not that boring because I had Leon with me. I headed with him to our dance school. While we were practicing for our upcoming dance contest, our teacher went out of the room for a moment and an idea came to me "They have to be best friends again" I said while dancing with Leon. "Who?" Leon asked twirling me

"Snow White and Prince Charming. My dad and your mom, genius! And I thought you were Athena's grandchild"

"I had a rough day without my iPod! Don't push it!"

"Or what?" In that moment…I don't know how…I found myself with Leon holding me by the arms, but my face was facing the floor and if I moved my feet another centimeter I would have fallen off the stage "Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"PULL ME BACK UP!"

"Or what?" "LEON CHASE AND ANNABELLE JACKSON! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" our teacher roared from the other side of the room. "Threatening Ann" Leon simply said, considering that our teacher, Marianne Santiago, was his stepsister. She was at Camp Half-Bloodwith our parents when they fought the war together "Pull me back up, Chase!" I shouted "Leon, pull her up" Marianne said, and luckily Leon obeyed. We started all over our choreography "Anyway" I began "We need to bring them as close as they were when they were our age" Leon twirled me again "Ok, do you know how close they were? Mom only told me that they were old friends from the past and that they began dating when your dad turned 16, but she never told me about how close they were" Leon asked

"Did you ever ask?"

"Uhm…no"

"Oh, for Elysium's sake! Why didn't you ask? You know the mission!"

"I never thought about it!"

"Ugh! Great! I have a grandchild of Athena, as a friend, that doesn't think of anything!"

"Look who's talking, Sea Girl! I believe you didn't ask either"

"I don't like to show off, but I did, Owl Brain"

"Then…how close were they?"

"Pretty much"

"How much, in percentage?"

"Let me just say that in all their five adventures, my dad, at 13, saved her from the sirens andPolyphemus. At 14, he held the sky with her and rescued her and Artemis and at 16 gave up immortality for her and revealed her his Achilles spot. Then your mom, at 12 took care of him when they first met. At 14, she fell off a cliff with a manticore and got kidnapped by it to save dad and she gave up immortality as well for him, at 15 she kissed him because she thought he was about to die on Mt. Saint Helen and at 16 she used her body to shield my dad and got stabbed in the shoulder by a poisoned dagger, that's when dad revealed her his Achilles spot, and after the war, they became a couple"

"So we have to bring the friendship quotation at 100%?"

"Yup"

"And after that, we'll help your dad bring the romance quotation to 1000%"

"Exactly"

"The problem is, your dad has to win mom back"

"I know, your mom is still very distant"

"Yeah, she's still mad at your dad for not telling her the real reason why he broke up with her"

"Yeah…but I have the perfect plan to bring them back together"

"And what would it be?"

"Have you seen 'The Heartbreaker'?"

"Yeah…wait. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup!"

"But they were best friends! They know everything about each other"

"They haven't seen each other for 17 years…many things can change"

"Right…they also didn't have any more relationships after Apollo and Hecate"

"Right…and we don't want our parents to live alone forever"

"Right…" In that moment the music stopped "Guys! Could you please stop flirting and concentrate on the choreography?" Marianne asked us "We're NOT flirting!" we shouted in unison "Whatever! May I know what were you talking about?" she asked crossing her arms below her chest. Leon and I exchanged looks "About a mission we must complete" Leon answered "Which is?" Marianne insisted "Doing match-maker for our parents" I answered. She raised an eyebrow before answering "And if you don't you'll die" "We won't but we're afraid our parents will" Leon said. Marianne smiled "You're off the hook for play match-maker and make Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase a happy couple like they were supposed to be" she said. We smiled, grabbed our stuff and left for my house. We needed to talk to my father. He had to do the first move.

As I arrived home, dad was sitting on the couch working on his laptop. He looked up and saw us "Hey kids! You're early!" he said shutting down his laptop "Marianne let us off the hook" Leon explained "Really? That's odd! She never lets anyone off the hook" dad said. Leon and I smirked and exchanged looks, then we looked back at my dad "Oh-oh…why do I have a feeling something's up?" he said. Leon and I sat at his sides "Mr. Jackson-" "Please Leon, call me Percy. Mr. Jackson sounds old, I'm 35!"

"Ok…so…Percy, do you still like my mom?"

"What?" "You heard him dad, do you still like Miss Chase?" I pushed

"No!" Leon raised an eyebrow "A little?" dad forced a smile and looked first at Leon then to me. I raised both my eyebrows "Ok, fine! I still like your mom, Leon!" dad finally admitted "Here! Was it so hard?" Leon said with a happy face "No, but your mom is still angry at me, for not telling the real reason why we broke up, WHICH I'm not telling you because it's none of your business" dad said looking serious "That's why we're here, dad" I said. He looked at us "Leon, explain the plan" I said Leon stood up and sat next to me "You have probably seen 'The Heartbreaker' with Ann, right?"Leon asked. Dad nodded "Well, that's exactly what you're gonna do" he finished. "You two are joking, right?" dad said surprised. I put on my thinking face "Uhm…no" I answered. Dad motioned Leon to go on "Anyway, you have to learn everything mom likes, and act like you like the same things. Just like in 'Heartbreaker'. You know everything about my mom, but in 17 years, you have…'changed'…and you will like the same things. When you want to try anything Percy style, ask Annabelle, she will give you an opinion from a girl's point of view, and…" Leon took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to my dad "…this is mom's phone number" he said. Dad looked at it and immediately put it in his phone's memory. "You kids really want to help me?" dad asked suspiciously "YES!" we said in chorus "Then let's get started" he stated.

_**1week later**_

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was in my office and I had just finished my last blueprint. I grabbed the blueprints and headed toward one of my colleagues, who was talking with another "Harry, could you please send these blueprints to this address?" I asked "Yeah sure, Miss Chase" he answered. I smiled, Harry was only twenty-one, he was working here to pay his college "Harry, just because I'm your boss and I'm older than you doesn't mean that you have to treat me like Mrs. Viper! Call me Annabeth" I told him for the five billion time in two years "Ok, Annabeth. But I don't treat you like the Big Boss" he said smiling. Let me get this straight, Mrs. Viper is The Boss. She's an evil witch that makes our lives, in the office, miserable. She is in her fifties, she has black eyes, black hair (obviously dyed to cover her gray hair) and she's short and stout. Even with her funny appearance, I have to admit that she was scary when she was angry and yelling at people, which was...let me think…always. Mrs. Viper is also known as The Vixen, or Mrs. Venom, or The Witch or evenSatan's Mistress, we got thousands. You can imagine how impossible and miserable she makes our lives. Luckily, I always get to outsmart her when she tries her tricks with me and that's why she hasn't fired me yet in 13 years I work there. But even though she didn't fire me yet, every day, my son tells me to quit, but I can't since I've got a big upoming promotion. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not that pain in the neck like The Vixen" I said and we all laughed at that "Yeah, but that's a compliment for her" Thalia said (oh, I forgot! Thalia, Silena and Clarisse work with me…and yes, I'm their boss. My only boss is The Witch)"Yeah! I wonder who the poor guy that married heris!" I said. We all laughed, but then Thalia's and Harry's smiles disappeared, looking passed me with nervous looks "She's right behind me isn't she?" I asked. They nodded. I turned around and saw The Monster with a big pile of dusty papers in her hands "Well well, Miss Chase! I see that you're done with your last blueprints!" The Monster began and placed in my hands the pile of dusty papers "I want you to check all these blueprints and then organize the next team for this new projects, all this by Wednesday" she said with her usual venomous tone. I coughed as she gave me the pile "Mrs. Viper, I need a team of historians to read these. How old are these blueprints III Century a.C. ?" I said with my…graceful bitter tone "I don't care what you need to get this thing done! I want all the blueprints by Wednesday or you can say 'good-bye' to your upcoming promotion!" she said and stormed offbefore I could humiliate her in front of everyone "Heard that before" I muttered and went to my office. As I put down the papers, I looked at the clock. I had to pick up Leon and take him to the dentist today! I would have called Percy, but I didn't have his number anymore. In that moment my phone rang, I picked it up and answered "Hello?" "Hey Wise Girl!" Percy said on the other side of the phone

"Percy? How did you get my phone number?"

"I have my methods"

"How did you call me before?"

"Wise Girl, why? You don't want me to call you like that anymore?"

"No! I mean…no one called me that in 17 years"

"Who else should call you that other than Seaweed Brain, over here?" I smiled

"No one"

"Exactly! So I was wondering…would you like to go grab something to eat?"

"I'd love to, but I can't"

"Why?"

"I'm stuck here in the office to work. Speaking of which…may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything"

"When you go to pick up Annabelle, could you also pick up Leon, take him the dentist, and take him back home?"

"Of course! Where's the dentist?"

"At the bottom of the 8th, on the road to school. The dentist is…" I laughed a bit

"Who?"

"Dr. Bianca Di Angelo"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not!"

"I have kept in touch with Nico, but not with Bianca! I haven't seen her in years!"

"Well, now's your chance. Anyway, thanks for Leon"

"You're welcome"

"Oh, and feed Pegasus"

"The mythological horse?"

"No, the cat! Genius"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye and thank you again"

"No problem" as we both hung up, I put Percy's number in my phone and got back to work.

**Percy's POV:**

As I hung up with Annabeth, I headed to school to pick up the kids. As I arrived to the school fields, I saw my daughter reading a book with Leon sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders. They looked cute. Ann rested her head on his shoulder while reading. They haven't seen me, so I sneaked on them and when I was close enough "Hey lovebirds!" I shouted. Annabelle and Leon immediately turned around, and Annabelle moved Leon's arm and they both put on goofy grins. I put on my jealous tone "Leon, stop flirting with my daughter. Annabelle stop flirting with him" I commanded "We're NOT flirting!" they shouted "Whatever! Leon, your mom is stuck at work, I'm taking you to the dentist" I said "Ok" Leon said and they both got up. We entered the car, and I drove Leon to the dentist along with Annabelle "So, did you call mom?" Leon asked me "Yes" I answered "Did you ask her out?" my daughter asked eagerly "Yup" I answered…silence… "AND?" they asked in chorus "She said she was stuck at work" I simply answered. They both grunted with disappointment.

As we arrived, we entered the dentist's studio, Leon sat on the chair and Bianca came out. She said hello to Leon, then she looked at me "Is Perseus Jackson standing in front of me?" Bianca said smiling "Is Bianca Di Angelo standing in front of me?" I replied smirking, then she came to me and hugged me "Where have you been, Di Angelo? I haven't seen you in ages!" I said as we pulled out of the hug "Where have I been? Where have YOU been?" Bianca said "I haven't seen you since you left camp after breaking up with Annabeth!" she said. Then Bianca looked at Leon, then at Annabelle, then at me "Did you two got back together and start a family?" Bianca asked suspiciously. My face turned deep red "What! NO!" I said embarrassed. Bianca looked puzzled "Leon is Annabeth's and Apollo's son. Annabelle is Hecate's daughter and mine" I explained "Oh! And let me think…your kids made you meet again?" Bianca asked with a smirk "Yup!" said Annabelle popping the 'p' "And we're playing match-maker for them" Leon added "Aww…how romantic" Bianca said mocking me. Then she went back to Leon andproceeded with the visit.

**Annabeth's POV:**

As I got back home, I was _**dead. **_I hate that witch of my boss! Luckily, I had done all the blueprints, so tomorrow I will organize the teams for the buildings. As I got into my house, I saw Percy sitting on the couch with Annabelle and Leon and Pegasus on his lap. "Looks like Pegasus likes you" I said as I put my jacket on the cloths hanger "Looks like he does" Percy answered petting the purring cat on his lap "Hey kids!" I said to Ann and Leon, the greeted me back and I looked at them…_Why do they have smirks on their faces? _"Something tells me that something's up" I said sitting down on the couch "We just had an idea…" Leon began "And what would that be?" Percy asked suspiciously "Today is Friday, so tomorrow we don't have school, and you don't have work. So we were thinking, why don't you two go out to dinner, and Ann and I stay and have dinner here, or play with my PS3 or hanging in?" Leon said and laughed for his last line. We stayed silent "Get it? Hanging 'in'!" we still exchanged looks "Hanging 'in'! Because we're staying inside. Get it?"he said stopping his laughing "Another lame joke that no one understands" Annabelle said "Oh, come on! It was a good one!" Leon protested "It's best if you shut up!" Ann said putting a hand on his mouth "So, what do you say?" Ann said looking at me and at her dad "But what will you guys eat?" I asked

"Dad already cooked pasta for us" I thought for a moment

"Alright"

"Great, so, now you both… get out of here!" I smiled

"It's my house, you can't kick me out like that!"

"I can't…but Leon can!" Annabelle took her hand off my son's mouth. Leon stood up dragging me to the door while Percy took the cat off his lap and headed to the door too "Ann is right! She can't, but I can kick you out! So, now go out, have fun, come back late and good-bye!" Leon said pushing me out of the door and Annabelle pushing Percy out of the door "Ok, we'll go, but you kids just don't do anything stupid" Percy said "DAD!" Annabelle protested "He's right. Leon, don't do anything stupid" I said to my son "MOM!" Leon exclaimed "What? We're your parents! What do you expect us to tell you?" I said smirking "Whatever! Bye-bye!" Annabelle said, and closed the door. As we were out I looked at Percy, who was holding a smirk. Then realization came to me "You planned this" I said smirking "Oh, I hoped for it!" Percy said and offered me his arm, but I just walked past him

"Where are we going?"

"To eat sushi"

"Sushi?" I was puzzled

"Yes, sushi"

"That's my favorite dish, but you hate sushi"

"Not anymore, I actually love it"he smiled. I just shrugged smiling. And we walked to a Japanese restaurant. As we arrived, we sat at our table and we began eating our sushi. Percy wasn't really convinced about eating his though. Maybe he wasn't really hungry. We talked a little, about our lives, our kids, and our jobs, where I told him about my boss, and all the names we had for her, and he couldn't stop laughing. Percy asked me why but then I went back to the same old question "Percy, why did you break up with me?" I asked crossing my arms below my chest "I told you why when we broke up" he said. I wiped my mouth with my napkin and stood up, but as I was about to walk away Percy grabbed my wrist "No, wait. Don't leave" he said with pleading eyes

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, but sit down" I sat back down crossing my arms again

"You said that if it was for you, you would have never broken up with me. Why did you then?"

"I broke up with you but for your safety"

"What do you mean? Where's the beef Perseus?"

"My father forced me to break up with you!"

"Really? You broke up with me because of Poseidon?"

"Yes" My jaw dropped for a second

"I can't believe it!" I was about to stand up again when Percy stopped me for the second time

"I'm not finished"

"I don't wanna hear it! Athena did the same with me but then she let me stay with you because I fought to stay with you!"

"You don't know Poseidon! He is just like Athena says!"

"More reason for you to fight to stay with me! After all we've been through!"

"I know you're angry at me, and you have all the rights to be. But you don't know Poseidon. Do you want to know what happened, or not?"

"Tell me what happened, already!" he looked at his empty glass of water

"It happened the day before I broke up with you. I was in my cabin when Poseidon summoned me. When I arrived he said that I had to break up with you. He is very endevious…everyone has a weak spot…and he found mine"

"Sorry for the interruption, but what was it precisely?" Percy lifted his head and looked at me straight into the eyes "Oh" was all I managed to say when realization hit me. I was his weak spot.

"He said that if I didn't break up with you, hewould have killed you, without even caring about Athena's reaction. I remember that I told him 'Father, please! Forget me and Annabeth and get a life!' and he answered 'But if you don't break up, I will get a life…hers!' and he disappeared. That's why I broke up with you" there was a short moment of silence that gave me time to put the pieces together

"You left Camp and disappeared for 17 years to protect me?" Percy nodded silently "I wish you'd told me. After all we've been through; we could have found a solution together, like we always did. Why didn't you?"

"For the same reason why I left and disappeared. I know that now it's late for me to come back, but could we at least go back to be best friends again?" I smiled as he said that "Friends?" Percy said sticking his hand out "Friends" I said and shook his hand. We both smiled and finished eating.

After dinner, Percy offered me his arm again and I looped my arm through his and we headed back home. As we entered my apartment, we saw Leon sleeping on the couch with his arm around Annabelle who was sleeping on his shoulder and Pegasus purring on Leon's stomach. Percy and I smiled at the view. Leon and Annabelle looked cute together. As Percy closed the door, Pegasus woke up and jumped off Leon's stomach waking up both of them "What?" asked Leon in a sleepy voice "You two comfortable?" I asked sarcastically. Leon and Annabelle looke at each other, both as red as tomatoes and both of them shot sitting up "Why were you resting on me?" Leonshouted embarrassed "ME? You told me to lay down next to you!"Annabelle answered. Leon became as red as his shirt and stayed quiet. Percy and I bit our lips not to laugh "Anyway, time to go home Ann" Percy said offering his hand to his daughter. Ann stood up with Leon and they grabbed Percy by the arms and dragged him to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes they came back, Percy looked confused and Leon and Annabelle had mischievous grins on their faces. We all said good-bye,and Percy and Annabelle left, but before I could ask anything, Leon had already sealed himself in his room. Ok…what are the kids up to?

**Leon's POV:**

As Annabelle stood up, we grabbed her dad by the arms and dragged him to the kitchen. "You can let go, you know?" Percy said, so we let go of him. "So how did it go?" Ann asked "Excluding the sushi, good" Percy answered "How good?" I asked "Let's just say that we're friends again, but your mom still hates me" he said. Ok, he talked too much. "Why does mom hate you? What did you do to her?" I said a bit angry "I broke up with her!" Percy answered "Dad, we can't help you if you won't tell us the truth!"Annabelle said. Percy thought for a moment. "I broke up with her because of Poseidon, when she fought against Athena to stay with me; that' why she is still angry at me. But my case was different, it was either breaking up or a dead Annabeth. What choice did I have?" he explained with a sad face. Ann and I exchanged looks. He broke up with mom and disappeared to protect her. "I should have fought like she did, but I submitted to my father. Annabeth has all the rights to hate me" he continued "You're friends again. That means mom is still angry at you, but she doesn't hate you anymore" I said putting hand on his shoulder "You really want us together?" Percy asked with a smirk "YEAH!" Ann and I said in unison "Alright. What do I have to do next?" he asked. Annabelle looked at me "Let's go with Plan Delta next time you come to my house" Ann said, I nodded "What's 'Plan Delta'?" Percy asked "Dad, you just have to be yourself, we'll think of everything" Annabelle said "And remember, mom's favorite movie is 'Bride Wars" I added, and with that, we dragged him out of the kitchen. We said good-bye, and as mom closed the door, I sealed myself in my room.

**Annabeth's POV:**

The next day, I began my normal routine, and I was at work. I was almost done when The Vixen came and told me organize other twenty worker teams for five new projects, "I want this done in two hours! So, get started or you can kiss that promotion 'good-bye'! Am I clear, Miss Chase?" she roared in my office. I was about to punch her in the face when I did my mental therapy. _Cute and cuddly. Smile and nod. _I gave her my best smile and nodded "Yes, Mrs. Viper. I understand" I said, and she stormed out of my office and I dropped my head on the desk in exasperation "Was that your boss?" a familiar voice said. I lifted my head and hugged tightly that person "Percy! I never thought I'd be so glad to see you!" I said hugging him. _Ok, I must have been very stressed to do that._ He akwardly hugged me back "Missed me already? I saw you yesterday" he said smiling

"No. My boss is killing me and even a Seaweed Brain like you would make me feel better"

"Oh… so you don't hate me anymore?" I pulled out of the hug, but still kept my arms around his neck. _What the Hades is wrong with me?_

"I don't hate you, Percy. I'm just disappointed and confused"

"Why? I thought you were still angry at me"

"I'm confused, because, we could have solved the Poseidon problem together, and you didn't tell me anything. I'm disappointed because you submitted to your father and didn't fought like I did with my mother" I looked towards the ground

"So you're not angry and don't hate me anymore?" I looked up to him and smiled

"No"he smiled and tightened his grip around my waist pulling me a bit closer "Uhm…Percy, what are you doing?"

"When we stayed like this, we used to kiss"

"So?"

"Can I have a kiss?" I sneaked my hand on his stomach

"In your dreams" and I gave him a light punch in his stomach and he let go of me. I went back to my desk and was about to pick up the phone when it rang "Excuse me" I said to Percy . He nodded and I picked up the phone "Viper Enterprises. How can I help you?" I sad as I picked up the phone "Mom, cut it out with the formal stuff" I heard Leon say on the other side "Hey, Le! How was school?" I asked whispering

"Good. How is work?"

"The same. In this moment, The Monster gave me two hours to organize twenty worker teams for five projects"

"Again? Mom, really, she's making your dream job a nightmare! Quit!"

"I know but I need this promotion"

"Heard that before. At what time will you be home?"

"Hopefully, in two hours. I have to finish this task"

"Like Marianne would say: 'And if you don't you'll die'"

"Very funny. And yes, I could. You know The Witch is always watching you…" I that moment Mrs. Venom entered my office again "…but our buildings are the best quality around. Thank you for calling" I said loudly and hung up "Was it your son?" The Monster asked "Yup" I answered

"Did he tell you to quit?" I looked at her

"Like every single day"

"Then why don't you?" I saw I still had some warm coffee on my desk

"Coffee, Mrs. Viper?"

"Is it poisoned?"

"There's enough poison in you already"

"May know who this young man is?" I turned to Percy

"This is my best friend Percy Jackson. Mrs. Viper, this is Percy. Percy this is…uhm…" I turned to my boss "How do you want to be introduced? As Mrs. Viper or Satan's Mistress or The Witch? He heard thousands"

"Mrs. Viper is fine" and she shook Percy's hand and stormed out of my office again "Witch" I muttered "So, that was the famous Monster" Percy said "You got that right. So…why did you come here?" I asked

"I was passing by and I waned to ask you if you if you wanted to come with Leon at my house tomorrow? Just to hang out with the kids"

"Yeah, sure! What time?"

"At 11a.m.?"

"That early?"

"I thought about a full-day to hang out. Tomorrow is Annabelle's birthday, and I wanted to make her a surprise since I haven't told her you two were coming. I said someone will be there, but I never said who"

"We'll be there"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow"

"Definitely"

"By the way, Annabelle loves architecture"

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard

"Ann loves architecture" I smiled

"Leon and I have the perfect presents for her"

"I'm sure you do" Percy smiled and walked out of my office while I began organizing those teams. After a thousands calls,I managed to finish and was about to go home when Thalia shut the exit door in my face "Jeez,Thalia! What's your problem?" I said as she looked at me straight in the eyes "Was that my cousin?" she said with wide electric blue eyes "No, that was Harry" I answered

"Not him! That very tall, muscular and athletic guy with jet-black hair and sea blue eyes that got out of your office two hours ago, stupid!"

"First; don't call me 'stupid'! And second; yes, it was Percy"

"Did you two get back together?"

"NO! I started to frequent him again after 17 years! Only because our kids made us meet again"

"Really? How romantic! Just like in those sappy romantic movies"

"Are you drunk or something? What happened to Thalia?"

"Ha-ha. What was he doing here?"

"We're going to celebrate his daughter's birthday! Annabelle is turning 15!"

"Annabelle? Seriously? Girl, that sounds like-"

"-Annabeth! I know, I know. He wanted to give her my name" Thalia's eyes widen again

"Ooh!"

"Ooh' what?"

"He still loves you after 17 years!" I rolled my eyes and got out of the building

"Yeah, right!" Thalia followed me

"You know I'm right!"

"Oh please, Thalia! He dumped me!"

"To protect you!" I stopped

"You knew?"

"Everyone knew, Annabeth!" I wanted to die on the spot

"You knew about this for the whole time and didn't tell me?"

"You know I would have"

"Why didn't you! I had the right to know!"

"Percy made us swear on the Styx not to tell you anything and to interrupt all the communications we had with him!"

"Why?"

"To keep you safe from Poseidon, you idiot!" We remained silent for a moment

"He made an awesome job to push me out of his life… and him out of mine"

"It wasn't easy for him"

"How do you know?"

"Grover, Nico and I were the only ones who remained in contact with him. I swear on the river Styx that Percy was like a zombie, just as much as you were, maybe even more"

"I wasn't zombie-like!" Thalia raised an eyebrow "Ok, maybe I was"

"Anyway, he hasn't been able to get over you. Not even with Hecate. He had a daughter, but…"

"But?" Thalia looked at me telling me, with her eyes, to figure it out myself "But he never loved Hecate" Thalia nodded. I was speechless. "Do you really think Percy hasn't given up on me, yet?" I asked, "I know so"Thalia answered. I was sort of…happy. I never loved Apollo either. We were on the same boat…again. I hugged Thalia "Thank you, Thals" I said, she hugged me back and I went back home. As I arrived, I told Leon about our Full-Day hang out with the Jacksons._Gods, I sound so old!_ Anyway, we had dinner and later I fainted in the bed. I was really tired.

The night passed in two seconds, but I was awake only subconsciously. "Mom" I heard someone call, but I didn't wake up "Mom!" I recognized Leon shaking me, but I was so tired I didn't wake up "ANNABETH ALEXANDRA CHASE, WAKE UP!" Leon shouted in my ear. "JESUS! I mean… Thalia! I mean…whatever!" I shouted as I shot up wide-awake. Then, I saw Leon "What the heck are you doing Leon?" I said annoyed "Mom, it's 10a.m.!" he answered nervously "Shoot!" I said jumping out of my bed as I remembered that I had to be at Percy's. I managed to get prepared in half an hour and at precisely 11a.m. we were at Percy's.

**Annabelle's POV:**

I tiptoed to dad's room and saw he was still sleeping. Our guests will be here in half an hour. "Dad" I called, but he just kept sleeping "Dad!" I called shaking him, but he just shoved me away blindly and kept sleeping "Percy Jackson, wake up!" I shouted…no use. Dad was a very heavy sleeper. Slapping him, I would just hurt myself. Punching his Achilles spot would wake him up, but I could get in trouble, and I don't want to get in trouble on my birthday. It left me only one option; I put my hands on both sides of my mouth and bent to his ear "PERSEUS LOGAN JACKSON, WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. With that dad shot up and fell off his bed "WHAT THE HADES?" he shouted alarmed "Dad, it's 10:30a.m." I said. Dad got up and ran to the bathroom "Happy Birthday, by the way!" he said and entered the bathroom.

At 11 our guests were here "Leon!" said as I hugged my best friend, surprised to see him here "Happy Birthday!" he said with his mom. I let them in and we went to the living room. Dad got up from the couch and walked to Leon's mom to greet her, and I dragged Leon out of the room only to go around the corner to spy on them "Sheesh! You won't take a break to observe them even on your birthday!" Leon said whispering "No, and today is the perfect day for Plan Delta" I said. Leon chuckled and we stuck a little of our head out to observe our parents. Dad walked to Annabeth and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek._ Shoot! YOU MISSED! _"Your dad has a terrible aim, you know that?" Leon joked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to our parents only to see Leon's mom blush a bit "Well, but that's a second point for dad" I said turning around and Leon was there, I mean…right there! I looked up and stared at Leon's sky blue eyes and he looked straight into my bright sea blue eyes. I don't know for how much time we stared at each other, but then Leon averted his gaze "Uhm…I...I-I brought you your present!" Leon said and took out a small package from his jacket's pocket and handed it to me "What is it?" I asked "Open it" he said. I opened the package and saw that there were two CDs. "The first is a CD I made with Ricky Martin's most energetic songs" he explained. Ricky Martin is my favorite singer! "Look at the other one" Leon said, I did as he said and I couldn't believe my eyes…'Roman and Greek Architecture of the IX b.C.' was in my hands! I looked at Leon who just smiled. I hugged him tightly and thanked him a thousand times. "This is wonderful, Le!" I said as we pulled out of the hug "I knew you'd love it" he said smiling "You know me too well" I said smiling. We stayed silent for a moment, then Leon leaned down and kissed me on the cheek "You have a terrible aim too" I said smiling and looking at him in the eyes again. I loved his eyes. They were sky blue. They looked like the sky in a sunny summer day. _Gods, when did I began to speak like an Aphrodite girl?_ Leon smiled again and stepped closer then he moved a strand of my black hair behind my ear. He slowly leaned in and I sneaked a hand on his cheek and I leaned in as well. Our faces were centimeters apart. Our foreheads were touching. Leon was about to kiss me. My birthday couldn't begin any better…that was…when we heard some throats clearing. Leon and I jumped apart seeing our parents looking at us. Leon's mom was hiding a smirk, while my dad had his jealous face on. "Do you kids want breakfast?" dad asked "Yes, I'm starving" I said and motioned Leon to go to the kitchen "Leon, can we talk a bit?" I heard Annabeth say "Yes, mom" Leon said and stayed with his mom in the hallway, while I followed my dad in the kitchen "I know you kids are my heroes, and you're helping me with Annabeth" dad began "But I don't like the idea of you an Leon kissing in the hallway" he said as he prepared breakfast. I suppose my face was as red as a tomato "Dad! I-I…I mean, w-we…I mean. Shoot, I'm shuttering!" I said, still as red as dad's shirt. I dropped my face in my hands while dad was laughing like crazy "It's not funny! You ruined our moment! My birthday had just started fantastically, and you interrupted us!" I shouted. Dad stopped laughing, but kept a smile on his face "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Leon's a nice guy and you two always looked cute together. I won't give you any further interruptions" dad said and stretched his arms for a hug. I smiled and hugged my dad. As I pulled away Leon and Annabeth came inside. Leon had a happy face and I walked back to him, and dragged him to the dining room leaving dad and Miss Chase alone once again. Leon grabbed my hands and stood I front of me "So, what did your mom say?" I asked "She thinks we looked cute and apologized for the earlier interruption. What did your dad say?" he answered

"Pretty much the same"

"Really? Aren't dads supposed to be jealous or something?"

"Yeah, but he likes you, so he won't behave jealous dad-like"

"Awesome…so…where were we?"

"You were about to kiss me, stupid!"

"You'll never cut it out with the know-it-all attitude, right?"

"Nope"

"You're not going to make anything easy for me, are you Sea Girl?" I laughed, got on my tiptoes and wrapped an arm around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I'll never EVER make things easy for you, Owl Brain, get used to it" Leon smiled and finally kissed me. I don't know what was exactly happening in that moment but I knew I wasn't dreaming. THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY OF MY LIFE! Then we pulled away smiling "Ok, enough kissing, let's see what our parents are doing" Leon said, I smiled and we went to spy on my dad and his mom. "What were the kids doing?" dad asked while he prepared the eggs "Kissing" Leon's mom simply answered. They were spying on us too!

"So my little girl has a boyfriend. I'm warning you: my daughter gets heartbroken, your son gets broken"

"You break my son I break you"

"Hahaha! I'm invulnerable"

"I know where your Achilles spot is, Seaweed Brain. Don't push it"

"Ooh, I'm scared now, Wise Girl"

"You should be"

"You're still ticklish right?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh, I dare" dad began tickling Leon's mom who was laughing like crazy

"PERCY STOP!"

"Fine, just because just because the kids are here" and dad stopped tickling her and they both got back to the cooker

"Weird"

"What's weird?"

"They said the same things we told each other before I kissed you at the pavilion"

"Leon told Ann she won't make things easy for him and Ann answered that she'll never make things easy for him?" Leon and I exchanged looks. That was weird. We really said the same things they told each other when they were our age?

"Exactly. You still remember that?"

"How could I forget it? It was the best birthday of my life" Annabeth looked at my dad with an incredulous look on her face

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Annabeth managed to smile and went to get two eggs when dad went behind her closing her way out with his arms as she turned around. I grabbed Leon's hand. This was a perfect romantic moment "And you remember it too" dad continued "I don't remember anything" Annabeth answered

"I mean when we got together"

"Well, you were my first boyfriend"They paused and dad got his head a bit closer.

"Why don't we send Leon and Ann somewhere tomorrow and we have lunch together, right here"

"As in your house or as in this position?"

"I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Somehow I don't find that entirely convincing" with that Annabeth playfully pushed him away and they both got back to the waffles. _Blue waffles! Yummy!_ We kept observing our parents, who went on an on with stupid conversations and luckily dad got many occasions to flirt a bit (but it was minor flirting, not important like before). As Leon and I were about to literally fall asleep, some important flirting FINALLY HAPPENED. Annabeth and dad looked at the waffles and decided to get the milk at the same time, only that it was in the corner between the sink and the cooker, and since they both were at the cook, they ended up with dad closing her in the corner again when Annabeth turned around to pass him the milk. They stared at each other for a moment, but we saw that they were having eye-contact. Dad very slowly started to lean in. Leon and I were holding our breaths they were about to kiss when "Percy" Annabeth began "Yeah?" dad said, "The waffles are burning" she finished. Dad quickly turned around got back to the waffles. _Shoot! _"Your dad may have a terrible aim, but my mom is really stubborn!" Leon said "Glad you noticed!" I added. And with that, we stopped spying on them and minded our own business, which was prepare our stuff for Plan Delta.

We hanged out for the whole day. We went to the pier and at the Boardwalk. I have to say that we had the time of our lives. At dinnertime, we went home, and as dad and Miss Chase prepared dinner, Leon and I proceeded with the mission. "We're going for a walk" I said "Ok, just come back in an hour" dad said we nodded and got out. Leon and I sneaked into our garage and grabbed some tools. After that, we went to Annabeth's car and Leon opened the hood "Are you sure you know how to sabotage a car without making it explode?" I asked Leon "I'm Athena's grandson, I know what I'm doing" he answered

"Get started"

"Ok, so, judging on the time, the little light we have, and our location in time and space, I say that Plan Delta can begin!"

"Yes, Leon! I got it! But we're not Charlie's Angels, okay?" I placed a cutting tool in his hands

"Let me daydream a bit!" and he began sabotaging his mom's car. After half an hour, we sneaked back in the garage to put the tools back and went back home.

**Annabeth's POV:**

As the kids came back from their walk, we had dinner. We talked and laughed and celebrated Annabelle's birthday, and Percy and I gave her our presents. I gave her my Egyptian Architecture book (written in Ancient Greek), and Percy gave her a DVD about Egyptian Architecture. "Let's watch a movie!" Percy suggested. I looked at my watch "Sorry, it's late, we should go" I said. I knew that if we watched a movie we would stay here for the night and that was the last thing I wanted at the moment. "You sure? We have lots of movies! Dad, why don't you show them" Annabelle said. Percy walked to a box and took out some DVDs "We have: Mission Impossible 1, 2 and 3, Charlie St. Cloud, Charlie's Angels, The Proposal, Twilight Saga…" Percy began to name some movies until one fell from his hands. "What's this?" I asked as I bent down to get it "Oh, that's nothing! Just my favorite movie. Nothing really" Percy said with an awkward smile. I read the title, 'Bride Wars' "Are you kidding? This is actually my favorite movie. I thought you loved action movies" I said, kind of surprised. Percy gave me a side smile "I thought you loved psychological movies" he said looking at me in the eyes "We're going to watch my new DVD in my room" Annabelle said dragging our attention to her "Do I have your permission to fall asleep, since I don't care about architecture?" Leon said smiling, Annabelle smacked him on the arm "Just because this is my first day as taken" Ann answered, "I would let you watch the movie, but we should go" I said. Leon rolled his eyes and gave Annabelle a kiss on the cheek and followed me to the door. As e got down, Percy popped his head out of the window. I opened the car, but then I noticed thatI had a flat wheel "Great!" I said to myself maybe a bit too loud "Any problems?" Percy asked "Flat wheel" I answered "Hold on a sec. I'll be right there" Percy said and in a minute he was here with a tool-box. "So, what's the problem?" he asked. I showed him my flat wheel. "The lead jumped off, I have a spare one and an air-compressor for your wheel" he said "Thank you" I said as Percy fixed the wheel. When he was finished, I jumped in the car and started the engine…that wouldn't start! "You're kidding me, right?" I kept saying at myself "Why isn't the car going, mom?" Leon asked "Just stay in the car. I'll fix this" I said and got out of the car. "Maybe it's better if you guys stay here for tonight" Percy suggested "Thanks, but no thanks" I said and opened the hood and checked what was wrong. I noticed that a wire was cut. I took both sides of the wire and connected it only to get electrocuted. I immediately let go of the wire "Ouch! Gods it hurts!" I said holding my electrocuted hand Percy came to me "You ok?" he asked "I just got electrocuted! What do you think?" I said. Percy just rolled his eyes "Will you ever stop with that attitude?" Percy said checking on my hand "No" I answered and took my hand out of his grip and got back to the wire "Maybe it's better if I do this" Percy said

"I can take care of it myself"

"I saw. If that means electrocuting yourself"

"Ha-ha. Very funny" And I got back to the wire trying to find a way not to electrocute myself again. I looked at it and tried again only to electrocute my hand and again

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!"

"Would it kill you to admit you don't know how to do something?"

"Yeah, and I'm too young to die" Percy smiled

"You sure? You almost fried your hand twice" I looked at my electrocuted hand. It was a bit burnt.

"Fine, fix this so I can go home, I have the aid kit for the hand there"

"I didn't hear a word, I'm sorry"

"Please?"

"Step aside, Miss. Watch and learn" Percy took out of the tool box an electrician tape and wrapped it around his fingers, then her took another piece of it and wrapped it around the broken wire and fixed it "Thanks Perce" I said "You're welcome"he answered with a smile. I started the engine again only that it started and then it died down "UGH!" I groaned dropping my head on the wheel. Leon was about to say something "Don't say anything. Just stay there, stay sat and shut up"I said putting my fried hand in front of him to shut him up, but he spoke up anyway "Ok, mom. Just don't put your fried hand in front of me. It's pretty…" I glared at him a bit "…it's kind of gross. Maybe we should stay here tonight" he finished "No, we're going home" I said. I didn't want to stay at Percy's .Leon chuckled. I got out of the car again and opened the hood again. "I wouldn't open the hood yet, if I were you" Percy said "Whatever!" I said and opened the hood. I wish I had listened to Seaweed Brain for once. Black smoke came out of the hood. I coughed as the smoke came out. I looked at it and saw that a wire wasn't connected. I tried to connect it, but my hand was aching. I looked at Percy "Please?" I asked him. Percy smiled and connected the wire for me. I thanked him again and got back inside te car. Leon had a strange look on his face. It's the same look he has when his plans don't work. Anyway, I hopped in the car and started the engine. I was getting out out of the parking spot when I heard Percy shout "ANNABETH! LOOK OUT!" and a car crashed on the back of my car. I was furius "JEEZ! WHAT THE F-" I shouted but cut myself off remembering that I had Leon with me and that our number 2 rule was 'No swearing'. I looked at my son "I know what you're thinking: 'No swearing'.Sorry" I said and Leon just laughed "Bad luck is following you, mom" he said "Looks like" I answered. I got out of the car and saw the other's car driver getting out. Percy immediately came to us "Are you ok, Leon?" he asked leaning on my son's window. Leon nodded. Then he came to me "You ok, Wise Girl?" he asked "Yeah, I'm fine" I said "Maybe it's better if you two stay here for tonight" Percy said again "I think so" I answered "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" the driver shouted "I was getting out of the parking lot!" I shouted back

"Have you seen my lights? I think so!"

"Well, I was coming out of a parking lot. You have to stop and let me through first! Plus, you don't go at 60kh on a street, at night!"

"Whatever!" and with that he hopped back in his broken car and drove away. I just shook my head. As I turned around I saw Leon entering the building while Percy was still next to me and he grabbed my fried hand checking on it. "It doesn't look very nice" Percy said "No wonder why Leon didn't want to look at it. It does look kind of gross" I added "Come inside. I got the first aid kit in there"he said and we headed back to his apartment.

**Annabelle's POV:**

As Leon came back, I took out the spare bed I had in my room and he helped me prepare it "I think we're done" I said as I put the sheets up "I think so" Leon said. I went to hug him when we heard the door open. We went to the hallway and saw our parents come back in "You're staying in the end!"I said. Annabeth smiled and I noticed something o n her hand "Miss Chase, what happened to your hand?" I asked "Oh, I electicuted myself twice trying to fix the car and I fried my hand. In the end I let your dad fix it since he was insisting so much. And, by the way, call me Annabeth, stop the formal attitude" she said smiling. I glared at Leon "Could you excuse us for a few minutes?" I said and without waiting for an answer I grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt, dragged him to my room and shut the door behind us "I'm Athena's grandson! I know what I'm doing!" I said imitating Leon's voice "What?" he said puzzled. I raised my eyebrows "I didn't mean to fry mom's hand! I thought shewould find a waynot electrocute herself!" Leon protested

"So you knew that wire could electrocute!"

"No! I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"NO! Look, I cut the wire and tried to connect it bare handed and didn't fry myself!"

"Then what happened? Did electricity magically run through it?"

"Not magically but with the help of a goddess" We jumped turning around to see who said that. Athena was standing in front of us. "Grandma!" Leon said hugging her "Lady Athena" I said bowing, but she stopped me "No need to bow. You're my grandson's girlfriend after all. Oh, and happy birthday" she said and handed me her present wrapped with golden paper "Uhm…Thank you?" I said even if it sounded like a question. Athena smiled. I opened the package and there was a book about Mayan Architecture. I looked at the smiling goddess and hugged her "Thank you Athena!" I said. The goddess smiled "Anyway" she began "I made electricity flow in the wire" she said. Our jaws dropped. I closed my mouth and spoke up only to be interrupted by Athena "Were you-"

"No, I wasn't trying to kill my daughter"

"Bu-"

"No, I wasn't trying to kill Percy"

"Ar-"

"And yes. I'm helping you play match-maker, from now on" I looked at Leon "I see from whom mom got this way to shush people" he said smirking "Anyway" Athena interrupted "I did it with Aphrodite's help. Logic is my territory, but Love Logic, is hers. So if what Aphrodite said was correct. Now your parents should be in the kitchen next to a bowl of warm water sitting next to each other" she said. We all exchanged looks and headed to the corner outside the kitchen to spy on them. They were just as Athena said. Dad sat next to Annabeth putting a bowl of warm water on the table "No aid kit?" Annabeth asked "Wise Girl, how did I heal your wrist on our first quest?" he said**(I don't know if Percy healed Annabeth on the first book. I'm following the movie version)**Annabeth just stuck her tongue at him. They were kind of funny when they had their childish moments. Dad took her hand and dipped his in the water and slighlty moved his hand to touch her fingertips, then he used that healing trick I can slightly use. "I still find this cool even though it's not the first time you use this trick" Annabeth said "You get used to it" dad answered. They were quiet for a moment, then they noticed that they were still holding hands. They both turned around and had eye-contact. "Come on Percy!" Athena silently incouraged. It was kind of odd. At first she hated dad, and now she wants him and her daughter together. Anyway, I turned back to my dad and saw that him and Annabeth were slowly leaning in. This was it! They were getting closer and closer. There were only a few inches of space between them when my nose started tickling._ Oh nonono! This can't be happening!_ And I sneezed loudly enough for them to separate._ SHOOT!_ Leon and Athena glared at me "Sorry" I apologized. Athena rolled her eyes and disappeared, while Leon kept glaring. I was about to say something when dad came out of the kitchen "What are you kids doing?" he asked suspiciously. I didn't have any excuse "We where about to tell you that we're going to watch a movie before going to sleep" Leon said holding my hand. Dad looked at Annabeth "That's ok with me" she said, and dad looked at us "You're free to go" he said. Leon smiled and we went to my room. I put a DVD and we watched the movie.

**Annabeth's POV:**

The kids had just left the room ,leavng me and Percy alone again. "I guess we can watch that movie after all" I suggested. Percy smiled and went to get 'Bride Wars'. I sat on the couch as the movie began and Percy plopped next to me. We watched the movie, but at the beginning I wasn't paying very much attention to it. I was thinking more to what Thalia told me. "Percy" I called him, he turned around giving me a smile "Thalia talked to me" I said. His face darkened a bit "She did…what did she tell you?" he asked

"She told me a story about two of her friends"

"What was the story about?"

"It was about two kids, a boy and a girl, who met when they were 12. They were two half-bloods. They went through 5 adventures and saved the world together on the boy's 16th birthday. They were very much related"

"And what happened to these teens?"

"They got together and dated for two years, but their parents hated each other and didn't approve of their relationship. The girl fought her mother, who let her be with the boy"

"And the boy?"

"His father threatned him to kill his girlfriend if the boy wouldn't break up with her. The boy broke up with the girl…and disappeared from her life" Percy bit his lip

"Annabeth, I'm sor-"

"No, I'm sorry. You pushed yourself out of my life to protect me, and I've been a jerk to you. You were just a boy and you submitted to your dad, left me heartbroken, pushed me out of your life, disappeared for 17 years, AND I believed you were just a pathetic little jerk…" Percy looked away, afraid of what I was about to say next "…but…I was wrong" he slowly turned around with his eyes full of hope "I have forgiven you. Will you forgive me?" Percy smiled

"I already have" I smiled and he hugged me so tightly he almost cracked my ribs, I hugged him back tightly anyway.

"Percy! Air! Can't breathe!" I said when air became necessary. He let me go smiling

"Will you give me another chance?"

"Try to win me back first. Then we'll see"

"Alright, I will" we smiled at each other while I ran a hand in his silky black hair

"Oh, look! I love this part! When Emma makes Liv's hair blue!" I said turning back to the TV "MY HAIR IT'S BLUE! IT'S BLUE!" Liv shouted from the TV. Percy and I began laughing. "I love that part too" he said smiling. We watched the movie for a while then I began to feel sleepy. I was about to fall asleep when Percy slowly put his arm around my shoulders and shifted a bit closer to me. I was so tired that I automatically leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

As I began to wake up, I rubbed my face on something soft and warm that should have been a pillow. I slowly remembered that I had fallen asleep on Percy's shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the TV was on but in standby mode. I slowly began feeling warmth on my back and carefully turned around realizing that I was laying on the side on the couch's edge. As I turned around, I saw Percy facing the cealing while sleeping. His face was calm when he was sleeping. I don't know why, but I stroked his hair and he slowly woke up "Well, that was nice" Percy said smiling "Wow, you stopped drooling!" I said smirking

"Ha-ha. Very funny"

"Hey laugh it's a joke"

"I know. Anyway, good morning"

"Good morning. What time is it?" Percy looked at his watch

"10:30a.m."

"Oh, no I overslept again!"

"You always did when you fell asleep on me. Did you miss my shoulder these past years?"

"A whole lot"

"Really?"

"No"

"Oh, come on! That was below the belt!" we both chuckled

"Come on, let's get up before the kids come and get strange ideas" We both sat up on the couch and stretched our arms. Percy shut down the TV went to prepare breakfast while I went to wake up the kids. I entered the room, and saw Leon sleeping while Annabelle was at her desk already dressed up "Hey" I wishspered not to wake up my son (even though I went there with that purpose) "Hi" she whispered back

"What are you doing?" she began shuffling her papers for me not to see them

"Nothing"

"Come on, let me see"

"No, it's nothing" I saw a drawing and cought it before Ann could hide it. It was a blueprint. A blue print of a place I would recognize everywhere.I was perfectly made. The lines were perfectly straight, and the notes on the sides made very interesting observations.

"Is this Goode High School?" her face darkened with embarrassement

"Yeah…"

"It's a theatre project"

"Yes…"

"Are you planning on asking a remodeling of the school's theatre?"

"Yeah…I know, it's stupid"

"Are you kidding? This blueprint is amazing!" Annabelle's face lightened a bit

"Really?"

"Yes! Look, you wrote it yourself! _Three secondary spinning wheels, 2 on the sides and 1 on the back of the stage provide a quicker changing in the scenografic arrangements._ This will totally improve your school plays. And it's not even the best part!" Annabelle was still of a bright red

"Thank you, but I studied it and I believe it won't be possible because, in the middle of the stage should be a spinning wheel that can also go up and down. It will make the scene look better, but then it will be too expensive for the school, and the wires and bars to make it work, could easly get tangled with the secondary spinning wheels"

"Not at all. The secondary spinning wheels don't have bars underneath and they are the least expensive. Are you serious?"

"Can you help me with these projects?"

"Of course" Annabelle smiled and I heard someone clearing his throat "Excuse me girls" Percy began appearing on the doorway "Would you mind waking up Sleeping Beauty over there and join me for breakfast?" he said smiling "I'm on it" Annabelle said "Ann, he's a really heavy sleeper" I warned "I'm used to heavy sleepers *cough*cough* Dad *cough*cough*" she said smirkig at her dad "Who's in favor of jumping on him, rise your hand" she said. We all raised our hands and silently we tiptoed to Leon and at the count of three we jumped on him "WHAT THE?" Leon shoued as we tickled him "Guys! STOP! I JUST WOKE UP!" he said between laughs. We all stopped tickling him "Good morning Sleepy Head!" Ann and I said in unison. Leon pouted "Nice wake up call" he protested "Come on, we have blue pancackes for breakfast" Percy said and we all headed to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Percy kindly took my car to the mechanic, while I stayed with the kids. When Leon was done with his homework, he got out of the room and sat on the couch next to me waiting for a while, I entered her room and sat next to her "So where were we?" I said smiling. Annabelle smiled and she stated explaining me her blueprints with the enthusiasm Percy had when we used to hang out "You're your father's daughter, alright" I commented as she finished. Ann smiled "So does this make any sense? Is it ok?" she asked with her eyes full of hope "Yes, the idea is perfect. Let me explain you the correct application and a few tips" I answered.

**Percy's POV:**

As I got back home from the mechanic, I saw Leon sitting on the couch bored to death "Hey Le! Where are the girls?" I asked seeing that he was all alone "Mom is helping Ann with that blueprint of hers. And I'm waiting for Ann to go practice basketball because I have the try outs in two months. Even though we fool around more than practice" Leon said. I smiled as an idea came to me. I walked to the room and silently opened the door. I saw my daughter sitting next to Annabeth explaining her everything about her blueprints. Annabeth's eyes were going from the blueprints to Annabelle, just the way she always did when she was listening. "So does this make any sense? Is it ok?" Annabelle asked with her eyes full of hope "Yes, the idea is perfect. Let me explain you the correct application and a few tips" Annabeth answered, and she began explaining something which I had no idea what she was talking about. I smiled a bit, then I bit my lip. I should be doing what Annabeth was doing. I'm her dad, I should be giving her advise, and I wasn't. I haven't even searched anything on the internet to help her out. I accidentally found out about the blueprint. Annabelle never actually told me, and it wasn't the first time either that Ann didn't tell me something. Leon once accidentally told me that Annabelle loved dancing. I found out about her passion for achitecture while I was looking for a pencil in her room. But I was happy for my daughter. Annabelle needed to show that blueprint she worked so hard on to smeone who could give her good advise, as much as she needed a mother, and that was exactly what Annabeth was being for her in that moment. I knocked myself out of my thoughts, and knocked on the door "Hello!" I said smiling "Hey Percy!" Annabeth greeted "Hi dad!"Annabelle said "How much time will it take for you to finish the blueprint stuff?" I asked "Five more minutes" Annabelle said. I raised my eyebrows and Annabeth giggled "That means two hours in Girlworld" she explained smiling "Ok, Leon and I will be at the basketball field downstairs" I said "OK!" The girls answered in unison. I closed the door and headed to my room and grabbed at t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts a stadium horn and a whislte. As I grabbed those, I headed to the living room and gave them to Leon "Put those on and come at the basketball field downstaris. I'll teach you some real basketball. You have 10 minutes" I told him. He nodded and headed to the bathroom while I went to the field.

I waited for Leon for five minutes. I looked around and saw that the window in Annabelle's room had opened curtains and I could see both Ann and Annabeth sitting at the desk talking. Then an idea popped in my mind. I had a perfect Plan B after yesterday. Why did one of the kids have to sneeze and ruin our little moment? Anyway, I picked up the phone and dialated the number of an old friend, hoping that it was still the same after 17 years. And it was. "Hello?" her voice said on the other side of the phone

"Silena? Is that you?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Its me,Percy"

"PERCY! It's so good to hear your voice again after! And boy! It changed a lot! How are you?"

"Good. How are you? How's life?"

"Awsome! I'm living my fairy tale! Charlie and I got married 12 years ago, we have two 8 year-old twins, Shane and Mandy and my life is simply perfect! How about you? Did you fell in love? Got married? Kids?"

"No, the marriage part hasn't happened yet. I'm a single dad with a teenager daughter, Annabelle, daughter of Hecate and-"

"ANNABELLE! SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it! It sounds like Annabeth!"

"I didn't say anything. And what about the falling in love part?"

"I fell in love with a daughter of Athena, she's the best thing that's ever been mine"

"Oh my Gods! Did you tell Annabeth already? And do you listen toTaylor Swift?"

"Sort of. I need to win her back. And thank my daughter for the Taylor Swift thing"

"Ooh! Romeo ignores daddy's threats and wants Juliet back! I can help you!"

"This is why I called you"

"I'm all ears!"

"Do you have a sisiter who is happily married, possibly has kids, and loves her husbad and family more than the whole world?"

"I think you already know her"

"Who?"

"You met her 7 years ago and her husband is Thalia's brother" Realization came to me

"Thanks Silena!"

"Anytime Romeo!" And we both hung up. I immediately dialated McLean's phone number. The phone rang three times, then an unexpected voice answered "Hello?" Jason said on the other side.

"Hey Jason! It's Percy"

"Yo, Perce!What's cracking?"

"Is Piper there? I need to talk to her"

"Do I need to be jealous?" I chuckled

"No need. Don't worry. So is Piper there? I need her help"

"Ooh! Someone's in love! Do I know her?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you put the loudspeaker on and call Piper? I need to talk to both of you because I need your permission to what's on my mind"

"Ok. PIPER!" I heard him mumble something then Piper finally came on the phone "Hey Jackson! So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm in love"

"Who's the lucky one?"

"Do you remember the famous daughter of Athena named Annabeth? The one I talked about so much?"

"Yeah? Wait! She's the one!"

"Yeah. I want to win her back"

"So what's the plan?"

"I tried a couple of things and they're not working so far, so I wanted to use the Bonus and I need your help"

"What a bastard! You want to use the Jealousy Bonus!"

"Exactly! So, are you in?"

" Jason is that ok with you?" "As long as is it ONLY random flirting" Jason answered "I'm SO in!" Piper shouted in my ear

"Ok, Piper! Thank you! But I'm not deaf, ok?"

"Sorry about that. So, the plan is: when you hang out with Juliet I come along and flirt with her Romeo?" I chuckled at the nickname everyone gave us

"Exactly! But I'll have to flirt back some times"

"Ok, next time you two lovebirds hang out call me. Bye!"

"Bye, Piper! Thank you again!"

"Helping Romeo and Juliet is one of my dreams! Bye bye!" and we both hung up. I took a look at the time and saw that Leon was late "I'm here!" Leon said walking with a ball in his hands "You're late!" I scolded

"I know, I couldn't find the ball"

"Leon, you're late!"

"I know I'm sorry-"

"You have to work hard for try outs-"

"I know! I'll try-"

"Yeah? You're gonna try?"

"Yeah!"

"Look, I don't want to stay here wasting my time with you!"

"You won't!"

"Then I'll make a deal with you. Except when you have dance practice, I'll prectice with you for one hour, everyday. From 5p.m. until you have try outs. But remember, if you're late once, ONLY ONCE, Leon, the deal is off"

"I won't be late Percy. I promise"

"Then let's get started" We shook hands to seal the deal and we headed to a basket "Show me what you got" I told him and prepared for him to come towards the basket "Why aren't we doing any exercises first?" Leon asked me

"Because I have to see how good you are"

"Can't you see it with exercises?"

"No, because I invent exercises. You don't have a private instructor"

"No, right"

"But you know what you do have" Leon ran a hand through his hair

"Good looks?"

"No, you got me!" I gave him a playful smack on the cheek and we began practicing. Leon was pretty good. He could make four 3 pointers in a row with me making pressure on him. He was a very fast runner, just like his mother, and with camp training he was very agile and athletic. I was SO going to get him on the team.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabelle and I have been working on her blueprints for like half an hour by now. Annabelle was explaining to me another blueprint to see if she got it right. I looked out of the window for the tenth time by now. Percy was practicing basketball with my son. I smiled at the view. Leon wanted to get on the team so bad, and Percy was helping him. I wanted to help Leon myself, but this was actually the kind of stuff…fathers do, not mothers. I looked at Leon and even thought he was panting and looked tired, I could see he was happy. He needed a father and I kind of liked the idea of Percy being one right now. I was knocked out of my thoughts as I saw Percy slipping his shirt of. He must have worked out! A LOT! Not too much but…Gods! He was Hansome with capital H! "Annabeth are you listening to me?" I heard Annabelle say "Hmm? Oh, yeah! You wee talking abou the wires in the pulley system" I answered. She gave me a look and then went back to explaining. I zoned out again and got back to Percy. Yeah, he was defenatly hot! _Where did that come from? That's so not me! Stop, thinking of him like that!_ I mentally slapped myself. "Annabeth, could you listen to me and stop checking on my dad?" Annabelle blurted out "Excuse me?" I said with a high-pitched voice and probably blushing "You were checking on my dad" she repeated

"What? NO!"

"You're blushing like crazy! You were SO checking on him!"

"I was not!" Annabelle just laughed in my face

"You were checking on him! You like my dad!" She said in singsong way

"No!" I could feel my cheeks were very hot. I dropped my head in my hands not for Annabelle to look at me. She stopped laughing "Do you like my dad?" Ann asked "Maybe?" I answered. She raised an eyebrow "A little?" I said and she raised both her eyebrows "Ok, fine. I still do!" I admitted to Percy's daughter "I knew it!" she said excited "Just a bit though!" I interrupted "Whatever!" she said and put away her blueprints "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to work on it" I said as she put it back in a folder "I want to spend sometime with my boyfriend" she said and winked at me. I immediately knew what she meant 'Get-out-of-here-and-go-flir-' I mean 'go-talk-to-my-dad'. I mentally slapped my self for my misinterpreting, then I got up and went to the basketball field.

As I arrived, Percy was holding the stadium horn and while Leon was shooting the ball at the basket, Percy kept blowing it in his ear making him miss every basket. They didn't seem to notice me. I just stayed there not to interrupt their training. After a while, Percy grabbed the ball and stopped Leon "Enough for today. But tomorrow, we will do the same thing. Only that I will also put some pressure on you while blowing the horn" he said smirking "All right! I want to get on the team thanks for the help, Percy!" Leon said smiling. Percy ruffled his hair and began shooting the ball at the basket, while Leon went to Annabelle on the other side of the field. I walked to Percy who hasn't noticed me while he made some tricks and scored a 3 pointer "Wow, I'm impressed!" I said sarcastically. Percy turned around and saw me "Hey! How was the blueprint stuff?" he asked smiling

"Good. How was basketball?"

"Good" I took the ball and scored a 3 pointer and Percy went to take it back

"Wow, you haven't lost your touch!"

"You haven't lost your either!"

"Looks like!"

"You're planning on getting Leon on the team, are you?"

"Yeah, he's very good. I'm so going to get him on the team" he shot at the basket again scoring

"I know" He smiled and got prepared to shoot again "You're not his father, Percy" he stopped for a second and looked at me frowning

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be intrud-"

"But I appreciate what you're doing for him" he smiled "So, thank you"

"No need to thank me, you're doing the same for me" his smile turned into a serius face "But you're not Annabelle's mother either, so thank you for doing what I'm supposed to do"

"Hey, I'm an architect! That's what I do! I draw bluepr-"

"Annabeth! I'm joking" There was a moment of silence. Suddenly I stole the ball from his hands and challenged him to come get it. "Hey! That's major cheating!" Percy said chasing after me. Suddenly he cought up and grabbed me swinging me around "Percy! Put me down!" I said laughing "Give me my ball back!" he said as he stopped swinging me but keeping his grip on me "Actually, it's Annabelle's" I joked Percy losen his grip on me and I turned around giving him the ball back. He looked at his watch "I guess we should go back, I need to take a shower and prepare lunch. I have something special in mind" Percy said smiling. I smiled back and walked away but then, I don't know why, I stopped I turned back to Percy and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to the apartment. As we entered the apartment we saw water coming out of the kitchen. Percy and I immediately run into it. Leon was there trying to stop the water coming out from the sink "WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED?" I shouted as we got in "I wanted to get a glass of water and the sink exploded as I turned it on!" Leon explained trying to stop the water "ANNABELLE! DO SOMETHING!"he shouted "I would, Leon! I-I can't! Actually…I'm afraid of the water" Ann confessed "WHAT?" Percy and I shouted in disbelief "You're Poseidon's grandaughter! You can't be afraid of the water!"Leon shouted unbelieing his ears "Leon get out of there! I'll fix that" Percy ordered. Leon obeyed and came to me and Annabelle. I took a step back and Percy managed to take all the water back into the pipes using his powers, then he turned off the water and fixed the sink. When he was done, we all looked at Annabelle, who I could see was about to cry for reveling us her fear of the water. She couldn't look at anyone, especially her father. Leon was about to hug her, but she ran to her room. I looked at Percy. I could see hurt in his eyes. Leon was about to follow Annabelle, but I stopped him "This is a girl talk" I told him. Leon understood what I meant, and went to the bathroom to get changed. I went to Annabelle's room and knocked the door. No answer "Annabelle, I'm coming in anyway" I said and entered the room. Annabelle was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow and crying. I sat next to her and hugged her "I'm a faliur!" she said sobbing in my shoulder "No you aren't" I said soflty

"Yes I am!"

"Hey, everyone is afraid of something, don't worry"

"I'm not worried about my fear…I'm worried about my father. We have completely different likes and dislikes and I don't want to disappoint him on anything. He is the best dad I could ever ask for. He did lots of sacrifices for me and all I can do to thank him is getting good grades in school. He is a hero and I'm a disappointment! I'm afraid of the WATER, for Zeus' sake! And I'm Poseidon's grandaughter! I can't even swim!"

"You're not a disappointment, Annabelle. It's ok to be afraid. Look, you know Thalia, right?"

"Yeah, Aunt Thalia. I know her. So?"

"She is my best friend and like a big sister to me. She saved my butt a couple of times when I was little and, guess what? She is Zeus's daughter and she is afraid of heights!" Annabelle smiled and giggled a bit

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I didn't tell you anything"

"My lips are sealed" her smiling face turned into a frown again

"But my dad isn't afraid of anything" I thought for a moment then I answered

"When we were 18 there was something he was afraid of"

"What was he afraid of?"

"Apart form an angry me?" Annabelle chuckled a bit

"I can't immagine an angry you, but, yeah. Apart from an angry you?"

"He had a fear, and you better ask him what it was. I shouldn't be the one telling you. It's more a father-and-daughter thing"

"Oh… alright, I guess. But what did he do with his fear?"

"He faced it and maybe now he doesn't have it anymore"_I mean, what could happen to me after 17 years? _"And that's what you will do"

"What do you mean?"

"Since Percy and Leon are busy with basketball…I'll make a deal with you. Every week-end, at 5p.m. I'm taking you to the pool for an hour and teach you how to swim until the fear of water will become only a bad memory. Plus, I think this deal won't last long because you're a fast learner."

"YES!" And she gave me a tight hug. As we came out of Ann's room, Leon came by and gave her a hug while I just walked to Percy, who looked kind of worried "What did you tell her?" Percy asked me "Girl talk Oh, and I'm taking her swimming every week-end and I'm not asking for your permission" I answered. Percy smiled "I trust you. No need to ask for my permission" he said smiling. I friendly stroke his arm feeling his strong bicep. _NO! Annabeth! Turn to yourself again!_ The smart me said. I mentally slapped myself and stopped stroking his arm. Percy smiled and went to the bathroom.

I was in the living room reading a book while Annabelle and Leon were sitting at the table playing chess "Checkmate!" Annabelle said "How about 2 out of 3?" Leon said smiling "Alright!" Annabelle answered and they began another game. Percy finally came out of the bathroom wearing his signature blue jeans and a black skinny t-shirt, that showed off his muscles. _NO! Annabeth don't think of him that way!_ The smart part of me said. _But he has quiet a six-pack! _The girly part of me said. _NO!NO! Annabeth snap out of it! _The smart part repeated. _And look at those biceps! _The girly part kept saying. _Annabeth! Don't listen to your girly part! STOP STARING AT HIM! _"Hello! Earth to Annabeth!" Percy shouted waving a hand in front of me "What?" was my intelligent answer "Are you staring at me because I'm handsome or because you just zoned out?" Percy asked me "You wish it was because of you!" I answered. _Liar! You were staring at his muscles!_ The girly part said. I mentally slapped myself…no, I phisically slapped myself. "Ow" I mutered putting a hand on my cheek. I looked around me and saw Annabelle and Leon giggling and Percy giving me a strange look "May I have glass of water?" I asked faking a smile "Sure" Percy said and I followed him into the kitchen. While I drank my water and made my mental therapy, Percy prepared some ingredients to cook. "What are you cooking?"

"Pizza, Percy style"

"May I help you?"

"Nope"

"Please? I wanna be helpful"

"Not a chance" I walked to him and put puppy-dog eyes. _Look what I have to do to get to do something!_

"Please?"

"Absolutley zippo-chance" He turned around to avoid the puppy-eyes and put flour on the table, cracked two eggs on it and added baking powder. I sneaked my arms around his waist and rested my head on his Achilles spot. Percy stopped for a moment and turned his head around to look at me whle I did goo-goo eyes at him. _Then again: look what I have to do to get to do something! _

"Pleeease?" At that he gave in and melted like a pieace of ice, looking at my eyes. He rolled his eyes and turned around completely looking at me, then he sneaked his arms around my waist "Alright! Fine! You win" he said smiling and leaning closer to me. I playfully sneaked out of his embrace as he tried to kiss me "Thank you very much! So…what do I have to do?" I asked like nothing happened "What? That's not fair! You tricked me!" he protested, still smiling though.

"Well, next time don't lay your guard down because of a pair of sky blue goo-goo eyes"

"You can't help me, then!"

"Sorry, what's said is said!"

"Grrr! Alright! You can start by preparing the pasta for the pizza"

"Thank you"

"You'll pay for that"

"We'll see about that" And with that we began preparing pizza.

After lunch, Leon and Annabelle went to take a nap, while Percy and I wento to get my car from the mechanic. We rode silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We arrived quickly a the mechanic. As we got out of the car, a guy in his thirties came out from a car. He was maybe a bit taller than Leon, he had olive skin, very short dark hair and shiny green eyes "Yo, Jackson!" the mechanic greeted "Hey Jason!" Percy greeted back and gave him a manly handshake, then he saw me. Percy noticed "Jason, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, he is Jason" he introduced "Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand "So, you are The Annabeth! The famous Annabeth Chase-" I noticed Percy stomped on his foot glaring at him, but pretended I didn't see anything "- the heroine and architect of Olympus! It's so good to meet you! Percy told me so much about you" Jason said smiling "Thanks, Jason" Percy mumbled looking at his toes. I blushed a bit. "So" Percy interrupted "How's the car?" he asked "Not good" Jason answered. My jaw dropped "What do you mean?" I asked thinking about the worst. "I mean that it's broken pretty bad. The fuel container is gone, the back seats are all scruntched up, the back wheels are both broken and you were lucky you were sitting on the front. So in summary, you either wait for two months for me to fix it and it will cost you a fortune or you buy a new car" he explained. My jaw was litterally on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't poor, but I wasn't rich either, and right now I couldn't buy a new car, because I was saving money to open my own architect studio. But I still had to go to work and I did a promise to Annabelle. As I said, I had no idea what to do. "You can move in with Ann and I until you get a new car" Percy suggested "Thank you very much, but I can't!You and both I have work to do and I made a deal with your daughter every week-end. You've been very kind to me, but no thank you" I said "Come on, I can be kind once more! I think the kids like the idea" Percy said "And what about the cat? Pegasus hasn't been fed since yesterday"

"He can come with us"

"I insist Percy. No, thank you"

"Ok, I know it's kind of awkaward, but I got a plan. In the morning we can all get in my car, andwe drop the kids at school, then I drop you off to work, then I go to work, since these places are on my way to work. Then at 3:30p.m, I'm done working so I can come pick you up at 4:30p.m., since Annabelle comes home walking from school and Leon can follow her. Then when the kids have dance practice, they go on their own, so I can still come pick you up when you're done working. Then on the week-ends, at 5p.m I have basketball practice with your son and you can take the car and take my daughter swimming, with no problems. In summary: I'm the only one of our friends who lives closer to you and goes to these places everyday. I know how indipendent you are, but until you get a new car, your cart is tied to mine wheather you like it or not" Then he turned back to Jason "Thank you anyway, Jason. Bye!" then he turned back to me "Now get in the car. We're going to your apartment to get Leon's stuff and yours" he said and walked to the car.

I was astonished. No one except Thalia ever talked to me like that. I could have stayed like that and think over and over about Percy's sudden outburst. But he was right. All my other friends lived far away from me. Percy was the only one who had my same routine everyday. I was knocked out of my thoughts as Percy called my name. I silently walked to his car and sat there quietly.

We drove to my apartment silently. As we arrived I was about to exit the car when Percy stopped me grabbing my hand "Sorry, I didn't mean to have that outburst. It's just that…" he paused "…everytime I try to be friendly you push me away, like I was some kind of stalker" he apologized. I slid my hand out of his grip and placed it on his. "No, you're right. For both things. My cart IS tied to yours" I paused "I didn't mean to push you away everytime. You've been very kind to me these past two week, and I kept being a jerk to you. I'm sorry" I apologized. Percy slipped his hand away from mine and gt out of the car, then he came to my side and opened the door for me. I got down of the car looking at the ground. As I walked to the door, Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "You've been quiet a witch to me these days" he joked hugging me tightly "You just hurt my feelings, Seaweed Brain" I joked back "You hurt mine for two days,Wise Girl" he answered and we pulled out of the hug. As I entered the apartment, Percy fed Pegasus while I prepared mine and Leon's stuff. When I was done, I put my cat in his voyage cage and took his bowl. Percy helped me taking the suitcases in the car and we went back to his apartment. As we arrived, Leon and Annabelle were standing in the middle of the living room… kissing. I cleared my throat loudly enough for them to hear me since the TV was on. They both jumped apart Leon scratching the back of his neck and Annabelle putting a strand of her jet-black hair behind her ear, both as red as tomatoes. "Hi kids" Percy said awkwardly "Hi" the said embarrassed. Then Leon noticed the suitcases "Mom, why do you have your suitcase and mine?" he asked "The car is badly broken, so until we buy a new car…" I began "You two are staying here for a while" Percy completed. Leon and Annabelle looked at each other grinning like idiots. Even though their grin looked more evil than stupid. I have a bad feeling about this.

**To be continued…**

**So? Good? Bad? Review and let me know! I invite you to give me suggestions for Part 2 if you want**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite's POV:**

I was watching in a sphere Percy and Annabeth as they announced that Annabeth would stay at Percy's for some time. Oh, Athena is sitting next to me, more on my lap than next to me because she is so eager to look at her daughter and Percy. "That was a good Plan B! Sending a bad driver crashing on my daughter's car! That was an awesome move!" Athena commented "It did work" I answered

"Yeah, I am a genius!"

"Excuse me, Miss Genius, it was _my_ idea!"

"Yeah. But I'm the Goddess of Logic"

"And this is Love Logic! Percy had to do the knight in shiny armor, while Annabeth is the damsel in distress"

"Right…HEY! HOLD ON A MINUTE! My daughter is NOT a damsel in distress!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Aphrodite!"

"Whatever! Oh, look! It's getting interesting!"

"Oh, yeah! Let me see! Let me see!"

"OK ATHENA! But get back on your throne! You're almost sitting on my lap"

"Oops! Sorry! I feel like a teenager right now!"

"I noticed…" We looked at the image when we heard a familiar voice we didn't want to hear. "Hello Aphrodite! Athena…" Poseidon greeted saying _Athena_ with disgust "Poseidon" we said in unison "What are you doing?" he asked "Nothing" we said innocently. But Poseidon came to us and saw the image of Percy friendly hugging Annabeth and giving her a kiss on the cheek "Looks like for once, my enemy agrees with me" he said. I was surprised "You want them together?" I asked "ABSOLUTELY NOT! And I believe Athena wants them apart too, since your 'you' means 'us'" he said grinning "No, Poseidon. Her 'you' means _you_" Athena snapped back. Poseidon's grin disappeared and was replaced with an angry face. "You will not succeed this time, Athena! Not even you, Aphrodite! I made them break up once, I can do it again! I can separate them even before they get back together!" he roared "Oh, yeah? Just how are you gonna pull this on?" Athena provoked. Poseidon smirked "I warned my son of what would happen if he didn't dump her. Now I'm warning you, Athena! My son doesn't dump her again, your daughter dies" he threatened and with that he disappeared. Athena was sort of shocked. We both knew that Poseidon meant what he said, but luckily, I had an ace in my sleeve. "What do we do?" Athena asked "We go on with the plan" I answered smiling "What? You heard Poseidon! He meant what he said!"Athena said "He can't harm her" I answered

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Annabeth and Leon survived the crash with the car?"

"You blessed both of them!"

"Exactly"

"Thank you, Aphrodite! I owe you!"

"No need. I love helping Percy and Annabeth! They're my favorite couple ever! Anyway, Poseidon is a disturbing element for them…we need a plan"

"Yeah. Let me think…hmm…do you still have that sphere that Poseidon used to control the Seas and Oceans? The one Hermes stole from him?"

"Yeah"

"Give it to me" I snapped my fingers and the sphere came out. It was the Earth in miniature and we could control it. I carefully handed it to Athena. She took out a phial with black ink in it.

"What are you doing Athena?" I asked

"This, my dear Aphrodite, is our plan. It will instantly look like petrol when it touches the water, but is completely safe for the sea creatures" Then Athena poured one drop in the sea near the Caribbean. In that moment, we saw the water in that spot became black with fake petrol.

"Oops! There's a problem in the Caribbean sea"

"You know what to do, right?" Athena and I smirked and called him in unison to give him the news "POSEIDON!"

Percy's POV:

As Annabeth went to the guest room, I dragged Leon and Annabelle in the kitchen. "Percy we have a great plan!" Leon began" There's an architectural exhibit and-" "Kids, the deal's off" I interrupted. "Why? I thought you wanted our help" Annabelle said. I smiled. "You two helped me break the ice. It's my turn now to improve the romance quotation" I said "Well, that's ok with us" Leon said smiling as well. "Anyway, when is this exhibit?" I asked, as an idea popped in my head. Annabelle smirked "At Central Park's Museum from yesterday till the end of the month" she answered "Thank you, now you're free to go" I said and they walked out of the kitchen. I headed to the living room, where my laptop was, and looked for the tickets to the exhibit. As I was done, I called Piper. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone

"Piper, this is Percy"

"Perce! So? Did you ask her out already?"

"Not yet, but I will this Tuesday. So, on Wednesday-"

"I'm free!"

"I didn't ask you, yet"

"Hey! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! What did you expect? Anyway, are you sure she'll say 'yes'?"

"She's an architect and is addicted to architecture. Annabeth would never miss it"

"How romantic you are Romeo!"

"Anyway, I'll ask her to go to that exhibit at Central Park on Wednesday at 5p.m. I bought you a ticket so you can come"

"Aye aye, Capitan!" and we both hung up, and then I searched on the internet some stuff about architecture. I was about to fall asleep, but I needed to be ready for the exhibit.

Annabeth's POV:

It's Tuesday, these days were not that awkward as I thought they were. Percy's plan actually worked, and our routines matched perfectly. I was sitting in my office, when I heard a knock on the door "Knock knock! Are Seaweed Brains allowed in?" Percy said smiling "Of course!" I said smiling. Percy came in and kissed me on the cheek "You done or do I have to wait before going back?" he asked smiling "Five more minutes" I answered. Percy smiled and sat on the chair in front of me. As I ordered the papers I had on my desk, the door flung open and Thalia and the girls flew inside "Hey Annabeth! Wanna come to an all-girl dinner tonight?" she shouted then she saw Percy "Did we interrupt any conversation?" Clarisse asked "You're lucky this gentleman over here is our common friend or yes, you would have interrupted a work conversation, probably" I answered. They exchanged looks. Percy turned around and shot them a smile. Clarisse and Silena looked at him, they probably didn't recognize him. Percy got up and walked to them giving Thalia a hug then he turned to Clarisse and Silena "Hey girls!" he greeted. "Hello? Who are you?" Clarisse asked. Percy just shot them another of his breath taking smiles. _OK! You're NOT allowed to think like that! _The smart part shouted in my head. _But that smile is SO beautiful! And you SOOO like him! _The girly part said. _NO! Snap out of it!_ Repeated the smart part. I mentally slapped myself and looked at Silena whose eyes lit up. "PERCY!" she shouted and literally leaped in his arms to hug him. "Nice to see you again, Silena" Percy said hugging her as she kissed his cheek. I felt something in my guts, but I wasn't nauseous, it was more like I was nervous._ You're jealous! _The girly me said in a sing song way. No! I couldn't be jealous of Silena! I mean…it's SILENA we're talking about! She's married with has two kids, and she loves her family. "Percy?" Clarisse said with her jaw on the floor. It was kind of funny. It was always Percy who had to look up to Clarisse, she was like 1,79m, and now, it was her who looked up to a 1,90m Percy. He smiled hugged her, which Clarisse didn't quiet expect since she usually bullied him when we were 12, but then she hugged him tightly. Then Clarisse did something that none of us expected, she kissed him on the cheek. There was that sensation in my guts again._ You're jealous!_ The girly me repeated. I mentally slapped myself again. Clarisse and Silena where good friends and they are happily married respectectively to Chris Rodriguez and Charles Beckendorf. There is NO WAY they would cheat on their husbands. I mentally slapped myself again. "Hello! Annabeth! Is anyone in that Noo-Noo Head of yours?" Thalia screamed in my ear. "I'm not deaf, Thalia! I hear you!" I said "I was thinking about an all-girl dinner, but I see you have other plans so…bye bye!" she said and grabbed both Silena and Clarisse by the collar of their shirts and exit the office. Percy looked at me "Are you done?" he asked "Uhm…yeah, yeah…done" was my intelligent answer. I got up and Percy offered me his hand. I smiled and took it and we headed back home, and followed our routine. We were having a good day, until in the evening; Percy began to look a bit odd. He had a sad expression almost all the time, and he kept looking at his daughter with a look of guilt in his eyes. I was sitting on the couch reading, or at least trying to read. _Stupid dyslexia! _Anyway, I was reading. Percy was next to me with his arm around my shoulders and his chin resting on my shoulder reading the book. He looked like he was thinking more than reading when the kids broke in the room "We're cooking tonight!" they announced "Oh, really?" I said sarcastically "Dad can we?" Annabelle asked "Yeah, as long as you don't make the sink explode" he answered smiling "Is that ok with you, Annabeth?" she asked. I was kind of surprised why she asked also my permission, since I was a guest "Y-yeah. That's ok with me" I answered. They both smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Percy's smile disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful and sad expression. He sighed and shifted a bit closer to me. I closed my book and got out of his embrace (even though I quiet liked it) and crossed my arms above my chest looking at him in the eyes "What? What did I do now? " he said annoyed, and I don't blame him, I've not been very nice at him until Sunday. "What's wrong with you?" I asked straight away.

"What?"

"You heard me. You were happy this morning and all of a sudden you are sad then happy for three seconds, then sad again! You're having mood-swings!"

"Sorry. It's just I learned something new these days and I was thinking about it" I shifted back to him and smiled a bit

"What is it?"

"I learned I'm a bad dad" I was kind of shocked to hear him say that

"Are you kidding? You're not a bad dad! What makes you think that?"

"The fact that my daughter is hiding things from me"

"What do you mean?"

"First, Leon accidentally tells me that Annabelle loved dancing. Then, I found out about her passion for architecture while I was looking for a pencil in her room. Then, I accidentally find out about the blueprint. Then, when I found out, I haven't even bothered looking on the internet to help her and give her advice. And lastly, she never told me that she was afraid of the water…I don't understand why she hides things from me" his eyes were a bit watery and I could see he was holding back a tear. I stroked his arm to comfort him

"Hey, it's ok"

"No I'm a bad dad. I can't even understand why Annabelle hides things from me" I got a bit closer to him and caressed his shoulders.

"Percy, you're not a bad dad. Look, Annabelle loves you very much. When we talked, she said you're the best dad she could ever ask for"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I paused a minute while I sneaked my arms around his shoulders resting my chin on his shoulder "The thing is that you two have very different likes and dislikes and she is afraid of disappointing you in anyway, because of how much she loves you and how much different you two are. Annabelle didn't tell you of her fear of water because she is scared to disappoint you also because you are the hero of Olympus" he stiffened a bit, probably misinterpreting my words. "Percy, you are a hero and Annabelle admires you for it, but she doesn't love you for that. For having your daughter to love you, you just need to be there for her, and you always are. She trusts you and loves you very much. You don't have to be a hero; you just need to be her dad."

"You really think so?" I leaned my head on his shoulder

"I know so" He turned his head to look at me. He had a look in his eyes, and that look meant he understood something. In that moment there was only one thought in my mind._ Busted!_

"You're saying this because this is what you wanted from your dad, right?"

"Yeah. How did you guess that?"

"You told me your story. You've been on your own since you were 7, Annabeth. It's not that hard to understand that"

"Right. But remember what I just told you. She loves you because you are her dad"

"I will" Percy smiled at me and I kissed him on the cheek. We smiled at each other, then Percy slid his arm around me and I leaned back using his shoulder as my pillow and we both went back to reading, but before I could open the book again, Percy stopped me. "Did you know that there is an architecture exhibit at Central Park's Museum?" he asked "Yeah. I wanted to go see it with the girls, but I think they went to see it this evening. Why?" I asked curiously. Percy took out something from his pocket "Because I have two tickets for tomorrow at 5p.m., since the kids have dance practice. One for me and one for you" he said smiling. I looked at him I believe my expression was funny because he started chuckling. I hugged him happily and kissed his cheek "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"I said really quickly for how happy I was. Percy was smiling and kissed me on the cheek, too. We smiled to each other again and we got back to reading until the kids came out telling us that dinner was ready. I have to admit, that they are both good cooks. After dinner we watched a movie and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a great day.

Percy's POV:

We had just finished watching a movie. As the others went to sleep, I went to Annabelle's room. I had to talk to my daughter. I knocked on the door, and Annabelle told me to come in. I opened the door and walked inside. Annabelle was lying on her bed reading the book Annabeth gave her on her birthday. "Hey dad" she greeted "Annabelle, we need to talk" I said. Annabelle closed her book and straightened up 'What is it?" she asked "Why do you hide things from me?" I asked straight away

"Dad, I'm sorry"

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you hide things from me?" Annabelle remained silent for a while

"You are the best father I could ever ask for. You did lots of sacrifices for me and I don't want to disappoint you. I'm afraid to disappoint you because of how different we are. I didn't tell you of my fear because, you're a hero and you never are afraid of anything, I feel ashamed for being afraid of water being Poseidon's granddaughter, and I didn't want don't to disappoint you"

"Annabelle, you don't have to hide things from me. I'm your dad, that's what I'm here for. I'll always be with you when you need me. I'm very proud of you, Annabelle, and I'll always be proud of you. You don't have to hide who you are. On the outside you are just like me, but on the inside you are the opposite and you don't need to try to be like me. You're my daughter and I love you so much for it" I paused and Ann hugged me tightly and so did I. Then she pulled away from the hug

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been afraid of something?" I thought for a moment

"When you went on that quest I was scared"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was afraid to lose you"

"Well, I guess even heroes are scared sometimes"

"Yeah"

"Was there any other time?"

"When I was 18"

"What was it?"

"I was dating Annabeth at the time-"

"Really? You dated for two years? Oops! Sorry for the interruption, go on"

"As I was saying, we were dating, and one day Poseidon summoned me to his palace. He threatened me to kill the person that at the time I cared about more than anything in the world. I broke immediately at that threat and disappeared from that person's life. That person…"

"…was Annabeth" I nodded "Did you tell her that you loved her that much?"

"I…" I paused "Well, no"

"Then what are you waiting for? A freaking godly sign? Tell her!"

"When the right moment comes"

"Which is?"

"Right after Piper helps me with the Bonus"

"You are mean. You're gonna make her jealous"

"Yup! But you don't know anything"

"Why? What's the Bonus?"

"Good"

"Just a warning. Jealous women are dangerous when the man and the woman they're jealous of are around. Annabeth is a very strong woman, don't exaggerate"

"I won't, I'm not that mean" We laughed a bit and then I we said good-night and I exit the room. As I got out, Annabeth was standing in front of the door smiling. "So, how did it go?" she asked smiling "Good. There are no more secrets between us" I answered "Glad to know" she said and hugged me "I told you, you just needed to talk to her" Annabeth said and we pulled out of the hug."Uhm…Percy about the exhibit-"

"You're not about to tell me you're busy, right?"

"No! Absolutely not! I was just thinking that, you know that I love architecture, and you invited me to go to the exhibit, so...is it a date or…?"

"No, it's not a date. Just two friends hanging out"

"Oh…alright… I guess" I could swear there was disappointment in her voice. Then we said goodnight and we went to our rooms. We'll see how she'll take the Bonus.

Annabeth's POV:

After a boring day, my date- I mean- hanging out with Percy was very close. _Yeah, you wish it was a date!_ The girly me said _I have to agree with Girly Annabeth for once!_ The smart me said. I just sighed at the thought. _Yeah, I wish it was a date!_ Anyway, Percy was waiting for me downstairs and I was in my room choosing what to put on. After like five minutes, I decided what to wear: my white button-up shirt, which was tight on the waist, then I put dark blue skinny jeans and my black low cut boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to leave my straight brunette hair loose. Then I took my dark blue tallieur jacket and my purse and joined Percy. As I walked downstairs, Percy looked at me in a strange way; he looked between surprised and amazed "Sorry. Too… professional?"I asked a bit embarrassed. Percy woke up from his vegetable state "No! Of course not! I mean… you look really really good" he said then he offered me his arm, I looped my arm through his and we headed to the car. As we arrived, Percy opened the door for me. _What a gentleman!_ I thought _And you like him!_ The girly me said. I just mentally slapped myself and as he climbed in the car next to me, he started the engine and we headed to the exhibit. As we arrived, a lot of people were in line at the entrance. We stood in line talking and laughing. I was actually already enjoying the afternoon when someone called Percy "Percy Jackson?" a female voice said. Percy and I turned around. A woman in her thirties was standing in front of us. She had short straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and brown eyes. As she walked to us, she stepped into the sun and her eyes went from dark brown to green…weird. She wore a white buttoned-up shirt with small dark white stripes that went straight down. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees and black high heels making her as tall as me. She was holding a black tallieur jacket and her white purse with her forearm and she wore sunglasses on her head. "I haven't seen you in a while!" she said giving Percy a shiny smile "Piper McLean! It's so good to see you!" Percy said smiling back and gave her a hug. There was that feeling in my guts again. "It's a small world after all! Three years, right?" Piper said winking at him. As she winked at Percy, I felt like someone tickling me in the guts. And no, it's not funny. "Yeah, three years! I thought you were in Rome, when did you came back?" Percy asked smiling "I moved back to New York two months ago. Wow, you look in great shape!" she said with another shiny smile "You look in great shape too!" Percy answered smiling. At that point I cleared my throat. They both looked at me "Oh, Piper this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Piper McLean" Percy introduced "Nice to meet you" I said firmly shaking her hand "Pleased to meet you, Annie" she said giving me a smile "Annabeth" I corrected "Come on Annabeth, Annie is cute" Percy said, I just glared at him, and that feeling in my guts grew a bit. It felt like ants walking in my stomach. _You are jealous!_ Girly Annabeth said in my head _I'm NOT jealous!_ I retorted _Yeah, right! Even Smart Annabeth agrees!_ The girly me said _I have to admit that for once I agree with Girly Annabeth _Smart Annabeth repeated. I was knocked out of my thoughts as the guy at the entrance asked for my ticket. Percy gave him out tickets and the guy let us in. "Ticket, please?" the guy asked Piper. She looked in her purse, but couldn't find it "Oh, no! My roommate probably took mine instead of his!" she said. I admit that the feeling in my guts was going away "Here take this, it's a spare on I have in case I lost mine" Percy said Piper took it and joined us "Thank you Percy, that was really kind of yours" she said giving him a smile "No need to thank me. It's a gentleman's duty" he answered giving her a smile. My jaw literally fell on the floor, and my gut went upside down. I knew that smile too well. Percy always gave me that smile when we were kids. Piper giggled a bit and the three of us headed to the first room. The exhibit was beautiful. The pictures of the various famous buildings were fabulous. The blueprints were amazing. Even though I was examining the pictures, I also looked at Piper and Percy who asked me if they could go to the next photograph or blueprint because they were done examining it. They stood in front of a blueprint looking at it and talking. I saw Piper running a finger from Percy's lips to his chest in a zigzag way and he pushed it away, only that he did it smiling and in a playful way. I felt like my guts were squeezing inside me _I'm NOT jealous!_ _I'm NOT jealous!_ _I'm NOT jealous!_ I repeated in my head _Yes, you ARE!_ _Yes, you ARE! Yes, you ARE!_ Girly Annabeth shouted in my head _Agreed_ Smart Annabeth said _Oh, thanks for the help!_ I told Smart me inside my head. I turned back at them and saw Piper hugging Percy rubbing his back. My guts did three summersaults at that point. I was NOT jealous! I couldn't be jealous! Anyway, I walked back to them 

Piper's POV:

While Annabeth was looking at blueprint, I pulled Percy's sleeve and as he looked at me, I motioned him to go to the other picture which was out of Annabeth's hearing range. He nodded and I spoke up "Annie, do you mind if we go to the next picture?" I asked politely. Annabeth looked at me a bit annoyed by the nickname "No, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later" she said giving me a small smile. Percy smiled at her and so did she. Then we walked to the next picture. As we arrived, Percy let out a yawn "Bored that much?" I asked playfully "Yeah. Anyway, nice the idea of the old friend" he answered

"Well, you needed an alibi for being so friendly to me"

"I already had created one telling her that this was no date, just hanging out. But with your alibi, I think it is working"

"Probably, but she's good at not showing it"

"Yeah"

"But you could have told me that she was like that!"

"What do you mean?" his voice sounded a bit offended

"I mean; I didn't thought that you liked the picky fenced type"

"Hey she's much tougher than she looks" Percy looked back at her

"Ooh!"

"What?"

"She broke your heart" I said playfully running my finger from his lips to his chest in a zigzag way

"Oh, please!" he said smacking my hand away playfully "Actually, I broke hers"

"Yeah right, Don Giovanni!" Percy looked at me with a serious face and realization came to me "Oh, my Gods! I'm sorry! I thought you were joking!" I said hugging him rubbing is back. Then I noticed Annabeth looking. Percy was trying to pull away but I hold my grip on him "She's watching" I whispered in his ear

"What is she doing?"

"She has slight pink on her cheeks. She's jealous"

"Good to know" and as Annabeth looked away, we pulled out of the hug and went back to the blueprint "This blueprint is amazing!" Annabeth said as she walked to us, looking at the blueprint but in like half a second, she threw daggers at me. I just smiled and went back to the blueprint "Yeah, this amphitheatre project is amazing" Percy said. That left me and Annabeth both surprised "Since when do you like architecture, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him "Since I decided I would help my daughter with her projects when you're not around, Wise Girl" Percy answered "Aww! Nicknames! Percy, that's so sweet" I said trying to do goo-goo eyes at him. Annabeth jus glared at me "If you want we'll make one up for you, right Wise Girl?" Percy said smiling "Hm? Oh, yeah! Sure. How about Pipes?" Annabeth said smirking at me "Nah! Pipes is too obvius, Annie, and it makes you think about those pipes in the basements" I said smirking back. "Do you have anythng in mind, Percy?" I said giving him my best fake flirty smile "How about Prom Queen?" he said. Annabeth looked at at him with her eyes widen "Why is that?" I asked "Because you once showed me your pictures where you have been elected Prom Queen" he explained. I smiled again "Percy you're so sweet!" I said, taunting Annabeth at athe same time and she threw daggers at me. Was it _that _easy to make her jealous? In that moment my phone rang "Excuse me" I said and picked up the phone "Hello?" I said "Mom, Prue and Phoebe stole my stuffed animals again! Hey! Give me that phone back!" my daughter shouted on the other side. I heard the other girls shout on the other side "Paige, what's going on?"

"Mom! Paige stole my doll!- Shut up, Prue! It's not true! Phoebe did!- Prue, Paige! Give me my fairy castle back!- Leave us alone! Phoebe! I told mom you two stole my stuffed animals! "

"Paige, Prue! Give your sister her castle back. Paige, give Prue her doll back. Phoebe and Prue give your sister her animals back! "

"Told you! Give me my animals back!"

"Paige, where's your father?"

"Daddy went to get the wine in the garage- Phoebe! Prue! Stop tickling me! – Ouch! Mom! Paige punched me!"

"Phoebe! Prue! Stop bothering your sister! Paige! No, punching! Now, if you don't behave I'll tell your dad about this phone call, am I clear?"

"Yes mommy"

" Good. Now behave well until your father comes back"

"Yes mommy. Bye!" And we hung up. "You are married?" Annabeth said almost shocked. Well I wasn't very surprised. Anyone would be shocked to see a married woman doing goo-goo eyes at the person you're in love with, and I bet Annabeth is in love with Percy, or she wouldn't get so jealous in less than ten minutes "NO! My roommate has three 6 year-old twin daughters! He should be coming back home by now" I explained "But no, I'm very single" I said. Annabeth seemed to buy it._ I'm such a good liar!_ "Maybe we should go on with the exhibit" Percy suggested and Annabeth pushed passed him to the other picture. Percy shot me a look telling me with his eyes: _That was too close!_ Yeah, defenately too close!

Aphrodite's POV:

My daughter is a genius! I was in the throne room with Athena, Apollo and Hecate and we were watching Percy, Annabeth and Piper at the exhibit "Your daughter is a monster" Athena commented "I know. Piper is the best at making people jealous" I answered "Percy is a genius, too. It was his idea to make Annabeth jealous" Apollo commented "Then again, Apollo, Hecate are you sure you want them together? I mean you both have a kid with them" Athena asked. Apollo and Hecate exchanged looks "Athena, Aphrodite" Hecate began "We are not like Poseidon. Percy has suffered a lot these past 17 years. I want my daughter to have a mother and I want Percy to get a life and be happy… and Percy is happy with Annabeth. You said it yourself, Aphrodite, they are destined to be together" she said "I agree with Hecate" Apollo began "Annabeth too has suffered a lot. They have been through everything, they deserve a happy life. I want my son to have a father and Percy has proved himsef worthy, Annabeth noticed that too. I want both Leon and Annabeth to be happy just as much Hecate wants Percy and Annabelle happy" he explained. This was good. It was me, Athena, Apollo and Hecate against Poseidon, it was 4 against 1. "So…who has an idea to get them together or improve the romance quotation?" Hecate asked. I thought for a moment, then I immeadiately lit up "I have an idea! Apollo my idea enters in your territory" I said. Apollo looked at me "So, what do I need to provide them?" he asked "A restauant with a karaoke with the song: _I See the Light_ from _Tangled"_ I said. Apollo smiled "I'm on it" and he disappeared. I looked at Athena and Hecate, we were about to cheer when an unwanted visitor appeared in the room "ATHENAAA! APHRODITEEE! YOU SENT ME TO THE CARABBEAN FOR SOME SAFE BLACK INK!" Poseidon roared in the room. Athena and I simply looked at each other innocently "And why would we do something like that, Barnacle Beared?" Athena taunted "To get my great and mighty son with your little spoiled, ungrateful, impossible and insufferable daughter!" Poseidon shouted "Well, looks like your son is the exact opposite of you since he's loyal, sweat, nice, gentle, kind and good hearted. He would never hurt my daughter! You forced him to! You took advantage of the fact that he was just a boy!"Athena snapped back

"Are you saying that I am nasty, unkind, a berayer, jerk and stingy?"

"Wow, you're getting smart!"

"Watch your tounge Athena!"

"Or what? Are you gonna turn me into seaweed? Come on, do it! You saw good it works"

"Don't push it! By the way, I hope motherhood didn't make your daughter lose her fighting skills" and he disappeared. "What did he mean?" Athena asked herself. "Oh, no" Hecate mumbed next to me "Athena! Aphrodite! Look here!" Hecate said. Athena came back to the throne and we looked at the sphere. Percy, Annabeth and Piper where outside the building and about to fight against a manticore and four dracenae.

Annabeth's POV:

"Kill the Daughter of Athena. Spare the others" said the leader dracena on the right. Oh, great! "So… the pigeon?" I said pointing to the manticore "Or the broad beans?" I said pointing at the dracenae "Annie the exhibit is over" Piper said and in that moment two dracenae jumped on Percy, the others on Piper while the manticore aimed to me. I took out my dagger and rolled on the side as the monster striked with its scorpion tail which got stuck in the trash can behind me. I tried to strike, but the monster hit me with the trash can that was now stuck on the tail. I flew on a metal net fence hitting the pole with my shoulder (and yes, it's the same shoulder that got stabbed) and the monster charged at me. My shoulder hurt, but I rolled to the side and the manticore hit the fence getting dizzy for a while. I looked a Percy, he was managing his battle quiet well, but I couldn't say the same bout Piper. A dracenae was behind her and she had her sword crossed with the other monster's spear, I ran to her and slashed my dagger in the first dracenae that disappeared in a ball of dust. Piper turned around and sliced the other monster before it could strike "Thank you!" she said "Don't mention it" I said and we turned to Percy. He was on the ground and a dracenae was on him while the other held him pinned down "Hey! It's me you want! Come and get me!" I taunted. The monsters hissed and got off Percy. I charged with Piper by my side. We both crossed our swords with one monster. Piper and I pushed the dracenae against each other and Percy sliced them both as he got up. We looked around and saw that the manticore was gone "Where is it?" Percy said "It can't be dead! Annie didn't hit it" Piper said "Keep your eyes opened" I said. We looked around but we couldn't see anything. Suddenly the manticore appeared, it's wings wide open. The monster crashed on Piper and Percy making them fly on a wall inside the metal net fence. It was locked from the outside so there was no way out, but I knew that Percy was also safe in there. The manticore raised its paw to attack them anyway, so I charged at the monster that turned around and as I jumped on it, it stopped me with its paw and slammed me on the ground. I was feeling my breath being kicked out of my lungs. I heard Percy and Piper calling my name, but the manticore pressed me against the ground kicking my breath out of me. I thought I was doomed, but then, when the monster raised its now free tail to give me a final strike, a familiar girl jumped slicing its tail. "Annabelle" I breathed out as the monster pushed also her away. But in that moment a boy ran to the monster and hit it on the leg "Leon" I breathed out again recognizing my son. Then when I thought I would have died for loss of oxygen, the manticore lifted its paw and air finally got in my lungs. As I got up, Annabelle and Leon were holding back the monster. I took another breath and got my dagger back. The manticore kicked both Leon and Annabelle out of the way and shot three spikes at me, I parried the first two but the third one hit me in the shoulder (why does it always have to be my left shoulder?). Pain shot through my body but it wasn't a poisoned spike. I hadn't time to take the spike out because the manticore charged me, but as it did I charged too and as it raised its paw, I hit the manticore with my dagger in its throat and immediately it turned into dust.

Annabelle and Leon helped Percy and Piper out of the fence. "Are you ok?" Percy asked me as he ran to me "Yeah" I said still breathing heavily. I was holding my shoulder for the spike. Leon and Annabelle introduced themselves and so did Piper "Good fighting kids" Piper said "Thank you" They said in chorus "Good fighting Piper" I said giving her a little side smile "Yours was very good too. No wonder why you and Percy are the heroes of Olympus" she said "I should go. My roommate and his daughters are waiting for me" Piper said and hugged Percy "Stay out of trouble" she said and left. As she walked away I looked at Percy "Excuse me, I don't get it. I get beat up and you hug her?" I said as that feeling in my guts came back "No…well, yes! NO! I mean…she hugged me" he said "Whatever!" I said and walked past him still holding my shoulder. Annabelle and Leon chuckled, so I believe Percy had a funny look in is face. "Are you sure you're ok, mom? You have a spike in your shoulder!"Leon said worried "I'm fine, thanks to you two. I just have to get the spike out" I said smiling. Leon and Annabelle smiled even if it was a worried smile. Then Leon laced his fingers through Annabelle's and they walked passed me. I smiled at the view, then I felt an arm sneak around my shoulders "Were you by any chance about to make me a jealousy scene?" Percy said. "NO! I-I-I just…just take us back to the apartment. I have to take the spike out" I said "Alright" Percy said dropping his arm from my shoulders, which kind of surprised me, and we headed to the car and back home.

Athena's POV:

"IDIOTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Poseidon roared in the throne room "I knew my daughter could handle your goons" I said while Aphrodite and Hecate laughed next to me "I don't think so. Your pathetic daughter would have been dead if my granddaughter and your stupid grandson didn't interfere!" Poseidon shouted "YOUR manticore was about to attack YOUR son. MY daughter was ready to get herself killed to protect him! That should make you think!" I snapped back. Well, we both had a point. Annabeth _was_ ready to get herself killed to save Percy, but she was also about to die if Leon and Annabelle hadn't accidentally passed on that street. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a thunder in the sky "POSEIDOOOON!" Zeus literally thundered "What?" Poseidon snapped annoyed "GET YOUR OLYMPIC REARS AND GEARS AND FIX THAT FREAKING PETROL PROBLEM IN FLORIDA!" Zeus roared "Not now brother!" Poseidon shouted back "NOOOOOW!" Zeus thundered and a lightning bolt zapped Poseidon's butt "Ouch! OK FINE!" and he disappeared. In that moment Apollo appeared "Did you find the restaurant with the karaoke?" We all asked in chorus "Much better. I gave Percy a little present, a piano. Hecate told me he plays the piano and the guitar" Apollo answered "Great!" Aphrodite squealed. Well, Zeus gave us a little help, at least Poseidon will leave them alone for a while!

Annabeth's POV:

What was wrong with me yesterday? Why was I feeling that tickling sensation in my stomach? Piper is a very nice person, why have I been glaring at her that much? And let's not talk about Percy! Sure he's my friend, I'm happy for him if he found someone nice to be with. _You are jealou_s! Girly Annabeth said _I'm NOT jealous!_ Or was I? NO! I AM NOT! Anyway, I didn't go to work today because my shoulder soars, a lot. It feels like I had a dagger stabbed in my shoulder and yes, I speak for personal experience. Right now I'm lying on my bed with an icebox on my shoulder and I'm bored to death! I haven't done anything because I have an anxious son, who would call the ambulance if I catch a cold, and an anxious friend with an anxious daughter, that would do the same and so would his daughter. In summary: I have been locked up in my room with an arm sling, after we came back finding a piano we had no idea where it came from, and Percy, Leon and Annabelle were about to have a heart attack if I didn't take the spike out of my shoulder soon. So I took it out myself (and yes it hurts) and with Annabelle's help I put the bandage on it. Then they recommended me four thousand times today to stay home and keep the icebox on my shoulder. I HATE when I get all this attention! I can take care of myself! Anyway, I'm really bored and it's 6:30p.m. Percy is in the living room with the kids while I'm in this freaking room doing nothing but biting my guts for what happened yesterday, before the manticore obviously. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, and Percy's head popped out. I motioned him to come in "So? How is our heroine feeling?" Percy asked sitting next to me. I chuckled a bit "You asked me that a thousand times today. And the answer is always the same: good. Now, can I get up mommy?" I asked teasingly

"Maybe after you answer a question"

"And what would that be?"

"What were you thinking when that manticore tried to attack me?" I was about to answer when I heard the door slam open and a familiar voice "AUNT THALIA!" Leon and Annabelle shouted from the other room "YOU TOLD THALIA?" I shouted. Thalia is always super protective over me "Well, yes. I had to, you're like a litte sister to her, you know that" he answered

"Ugh! Jeez, Percy! You know how Thalia is when it comes to me!"

"She just wants to make sure you're alright"

"For Elysium's sake! Why am I surrounded by anxious people?"

"I think I better go, Thalia's coming" Percy said and exit the room only to face an anxious Thalia "Where is she?" she demanded. Pery pointed to me and Thalia ran to me "Annabeth!" she said all worried "Hi Thalia" I said smiling. Thalia tackled me into a bear hug "Ow! OW! THALIA! My shoulder!" I shouted as my shoulder ached painfully at Thalia's hug. She immediately pulled away "Sorry! Are you ok?" she asked "What do you think, Thalia? I HAD A 20cm SPIKE IN MY SHOULDER!" I shouted taking the ice off only to drop it my shoulder again. Not such a good idea. "Ow" I mumbed "Yes, I'm ok" I said looking at Thalia "What were you thinking when that manticore attacked Percy?" she shouted

"Did you and Percy agreed on asking this to me?"

"No. Why?"

"He asked me the same thing two minutes ago"

"Whatever! So? What the hell where you thinking?"

"I'm a demigod! That's what I do! Fight monsters!"

"And you don't think about your son? Are you gone nuts?"

"I'm sorry Thalia. Pretty stupid of me, hu?"

"YES! Leon is 15, for dad's sake! What the Hades do you think he would do if you died?"

"I said I'm sorry Thals! I just…Percy was in danger and I felt I had to protect him"

"He's invulnerable, you idiot!"

"That's the stupid part! I know he is!" We paused for a minute then Percy came in "Sorry girls, I know you're having those best friends talks, but I needed to tell Annabeth something in less than a minute" he said "What is it?" I asked smiling

"Piper just called and wanted to know if you were ok. Nice from her, right?" At her name my guts began to tickle again and my smile faded a bit.

"Yeah. Tell her I'm fine and that I thank her for the concern"

"Ok, and she also asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with her for some catching up and-"

"Are you asking for my permission?"

"No! I would really really _really_ like to go, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. So is your shoulder alright? Does it hurt or anything?"

"No, Percy, its fine. Don't worry about me, I can hold my own"

"So, you're ok?"

"Yes"

"Do you need any-"

"Percy, I'm ok! It's just a hole in the shoulder"

"Exactly! That's why I was asking if you need any-"

"PERCY!"

"What?"

"I'm fine, really. Go out and do your _catching up_"

"Alright" Then he got back to the phone and told Piper he was going. That tickling in my guts grew stronger. As he hung up he got back to me "But Thalia is staying until I come back" he said

"WHAT?" "I agree" Thalia said

"Come on, guys! Look, I can get up and do whatever I need to do! Watch!" I tried to get up, but pain shot through my shoulder "Hold it, Xena" Thalia said pushing me back down . "Mom they're right. You should stay there until tomorrow" Leon said popping in my room "And Aunt thalia should stay to make sure you're ok" Annabelle added "Oh, come on! I'm 35! I don't need a babysitter!" I complained "Tonight, you do" Thalia said

"Oh please, Thalia! No one would babysat me when I was 4, why would I need babysitting now that I'm 35!"

"Ok, who says Annabeth needs to stay in bed until tomorrow raise your hand" everyone except me raised their hand "4 to 1! Done! You lose!" And with that they all exit the room leaving me with Thalia again "UGH!" I groaned dropping my head on the pillow

Thalia's POV:

As Percy got out of the house, Annabeth has been silent and nervous all the time and she's been eating her dinner in like two seconds. As the kids went to sleep,(although I knew that Leon was playing with his PSP and Annabelle was reading) I walked to Annabeth's room, knowing that she would still be awake "Hey Annabeth" I said sitting next to her "Oh, hi Thals. I didn't hear you come in" she said with a smile. Ok…weird. She was all serious at first and now she's all smiling "What's wrong?" I asked "I don't know. Just thinking"she answered all serious again

"Thinking about what?"

"Percy and…Piper" she said her name with a bit of disgust. She used to talk about Rachael like that, before she became the oracle

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth told me about the exhibit, and what happened and how she felt when she saw Piper running her finger from Percy's lips to his chest in a zigzag way and how Percy was all friendly and smiling around her how he agreed on everything with her and the rest of the day. _Percy and Piper are two monsters._ That was my thought. In a positive way though! I knew about the plan and swore on the river Styx along with Clarisse and Silena not to say anything. Percy's plan was so very working! "The more you talk the more I think you're still in love with Percy" I said as she finished her story "I feel nauseous…Thalia, Percy is giving me mixed up signals!"she said "Just wait and see" I told her and layed next to her "You need something, wake me up. I need my beauty sleep" I said setling down

"Beauty sleep?"

"What? Just because I'm a Huntress doesn't mean I don't deserve my beauty sleep"

"Ok…uhm…have a nice nap"

"You try to sleep. I know it's 9p.m. but you have to rest"

"Ok, night Thals"

"Night!" I pretended to fall asleep, but I could say that Annabeth was NOT trying to sleep. After a couple of minutes, I heard the front door open and being locked when it was closed. Percy was back. Annabeth waited for a few seconds then she got up. I know I should have stopped her, but I wanted to see what she was about to do. I heard her walk out thedoor and into the living room. My eyes fluttered open and I tiptoed behind her. She walked to Percy and he smiled at her "Why is the house so silent?" he asked "Thalia probably kicked Annabelle and Leon in their rooms" Annabeth answered. She's right. That's what I did. "So, did you have fun?" Annabeth asked "Yeah. Piper is cool…very cool" he answered. What a bastard. I hope he won't exaggerate, but I know tha he won't stop before Annabeth does _crack._ Annabeth smiled awkwardly

"No need to add the _very_. I get it"

"I know. Piper is very nice. She's having some problems with her roommate because thy are good friend and they keep arguing these days. She's afraid to lose her friendship with him"

"Did you say _him_?"

"He has a girlfriend!"

"Ok. No need to get on the defensive"

"Sorry about that" "What are you doing Aunt Thalia?" Annabelle whispered from behind me "Spying on your dad" I answered "Let me see!" she said and tiptoed to me and we watched the scene. "Is there something going on between you and Piper?" Annabeth asked. I knew that tone, she was about to get her guts tickling again "WHA-" Percy cut himself off and his eyes lit up. It hit him. "Well I used to have a crush on her" he answered. OOOH! That was below the belt! Annabeth was slightly red. She is so jealous! "Oh…uhm…really?" she said. Wow, I'm impressed! Very smart answer, Annabeth! "Do you play the piano?" Percy asked sitting at that piano none of us knew where it came from "No, and even if I did, right now it's kind of hard for me" Annabeth answered sitting next to him "Do you know this song?" Percy asked and started playing a song. _I see the Light, _Annabeth's favorite song. He played the intro and Annabeth smiled and began to sing along. **(In my profile I put this song, because I imagine Annabeth sounding like Mady Moore and Percy like Zachary Levi. If you don't know it check my profile)**

[Annabeth]

_All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<br>_  
>[Percy]<br>_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<br>Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

[Annabeth & Percy]  
><em>And at last I see the light<br>_  
>[Percy]<br>_And it's like the fog is lifted_

[Annabeth & Percy]  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>

[Annabeth]  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>

[Annabeth & Percy]  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything is different<br>Now that I see you  
>Now that I see you<em>

They sound amazing together! _Sorry! Scratch that! Back to busness!_ Percy and Annabeth kept their eyes on each other for the whole time. They slowly leaned forward. Annabelle grabbed my foreharm lightly jumping up and down. They were pretty close. Annabeth closed her eyes and so did Percy, they were really close now. _Come on, Percy! A few centimeters! _That was when Leon decied to come in "YO! Who's singing?" "SHHH!" Annabelle and I shushed in unison. We turned back to Annabeth and Percy who had jumped apart "Well…uhm…I guess- I guess I'll get some sleep. Night Percy" Annabeth said and exit the living room. I don't know how, but we managed to hide before she passed near us. "Would someone care to explain to me WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" Percy said behind us "Water" I said with Annabelle "Bathroom" Leon said. Percy rolled his eyes and went to his room. Annabelle and I glared at Leon, who just grinned innocently "Great timing Le!" Annabelle commented. 

Aphrodite's POV:

"SHOOT! THEY WERE SOOO CLOSE!" I roared in the throne room. I was so furious. "Temper, Aphrodite! Your blood pressure is getting too high" Hecate said "THEY WERE SO CLOSE! WHY DID LEON HAD TO COME IN THAT MOMENT? WHY?" I yelled "Calm down, Aphrodite!" Apollo said "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! IS THE FOURTH TIME FOR ZEUS' SAKE!" I kept roaring "You get wrinkles if you get too angry, Aphrodite" Athena said cooly "WHAT?" I shouted. I immediately took out my mirror and checked my face. Good, no wrinkles. I fixed my make up and got back to the sphere. "We need a plan B" I announced "I have a plan B" Athena said._ Of course Athena has a plan B. Athena always has a plan B. _"Which is?" we all said in chorus "Let's just stay here and watch. Percy must do this on his own. His plan is working so far, so I guess we should trust him and let him do this on his own" Athena explained. I felt kind of offended, but she was right. It's up to Percy to get Annabeth back, and his plan is actually working. "Who agrees?" I asked. Apollo, Hecate and I raised our hands "You agree?" Athena asked me kind of surprised "You're right, Athena. It's up to Percy to get your daughter back" I explained. Athena smiled. We all exchanged looks, and smirked to each other. We will leave them alone, but we're _so_ going to mind their busness. And we all got back to the sphere. This is gonna be good.

Annabeth's POV:

It's Monday already. I HATE Mondays! I don't have my arm sling anymore, but I still got my bandage. Saturday and Sunday I took Annabelle swimming anyway. She was scared at first, because she can't breathe underwater like Percy. She can slightly do that healing trick, though. She swam next to the pool's edge so that if she drowned I could catch her and taked her out. Of course there was no need for that Annabelle managed to swim with not a lot of difficulties. She IS Poseidon's granddaughter! Anyway, it's lunch time, and I'm sitting at Starbuck's with Silena, Clarisse and Thalia eating my lunch, thinking about the past few days, since Percy was always telling me how nice and what a wonderful life Piper has. Yesterday, Piper had dinner with us, and I swear I didn't digest the dinner. "Annabeth! Hello?" Silena said waving her hand in front of me "Whoa! What?" I said "Are you ok?" Silena asked me "Yes! Of course! Do I look like I'm sick or something? Of cource not! I'm alright! I've never been so fine in my life!" I said in rush. "Thalia, what's wrong with her?" Clarisse asked "Nothing's wrong with me!" I snapped. Clarisse shot Thalia a look and Thalia nodded, Silena just giggled "What? I'm sitting right here! Don't pretend I'm invisible! What are these looks and stuff? What are you hiding?" I said still rushing. The others just laughed "You'll understand someday" Silena said "I'm feeling nauseous" I said, but kept eating my third slice of pizza. "I'm getting a cupcake" I announced as I finished my pizza "You just ate three slices of pizza!" Thalia said "What? I'm hungry!" I said smiling and went back in the shop and bought a doughnut. As I got back out, I looked at my watch. I was late. I had a meeting with the monster and other people in ten minutes. I rushed back out stuffing my mouth with the doughnut along the way. As I got back to the office, Harry was exiting the building "You're cutting it close" he said "Thanks!" I said but as I looked back I bumped into Ines (causing pain to my shoulder) who was holding a coffee which spilled on my shirt "Oh, COME ON!" I shouted "Boss! The meeting is postponed to next Mon- what happened?" asked my assistant Lily "First: call me Annabeth. Second: I crashed into Ines, who I'm not going to fire, and coffee spilled on me and third: what were you saying?" I said "The meeting is postponed to next Monday, because The Witch is ill" Lily said. The whole office stopped and looked at her "She's ill. Are you sure?" I asked "Yes" Lily answered

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you positevely sure that she's ill?"

"I'm positive" I looked at the rest of the people in the office "YES!" We all said in chorus and cheered, but I being the super boss in charge now, had to stop it. "Ok, people enough cheering! Just because The Vixen is ill doesn't mean we can scratch our bellies for a whole week. We won't have a pain in our necks for a week, but we still have work, so… everyone back to work!" I said. There was a general groan "I will fire people if I have to. I mean it!" I said at that everyone got back to their doties even though they knew I was kidding.

After a boring day, I was in my office with Lily finishing some boring paper work. I looked at the watch and saw that it was almost time to go. Percy would be here in a couple of minutes. I prepared my bag and in that moment the door opened and Seaweed Brain came in "Hey Annab- what happed to your shirt?" Percy asked as he got in "Oh, I bumped into Ines and her cofee spilled on me" I said. Percy looked kind of worried are I gave him my answer "You bumped into her? Are you ok?" he said "Yeah, I'm fine" I answered "You sure? Is everything alright?" he kept asking "Percy this is Lily. My assistant" I said trying to get off topic "Lily, nice to meet you" said Lily shaking Percy's hand "Percy, nice to meet you too" Percy said, but his attention came back to me as I flung my bag on my shoulder causing my other shoulder to ache "Are you ok? Here. Let me carry the bag" he said "Percy, I'm fine really! I can carry my bag" I said

"No, no. Give me your bag"

"No, I'm serious. I'm ok! I carried it this morning, I can carry it back"

"No, I saw you. You flung it on your shoulder and you shuddered"

"You're acting like a soon-to-be father! I'm fine, really!" But he didn't listen and snatched my bag out of my hands and carried it "Fine! I give up! You worry too much, though" I said and as he held the door Lily and I exit the room. Percy locked the office and we exit the building and got back home.

It's Friday. I was in the living room reading a book. Annabelle was sitting next to me working on her blueprint. I looked out of the window, and saw Percy practicing with Leon. He was blowing that stadium trumpet in his ear and Leon managed to get all 3 pointers. I guess training was going very well. As they came back, the phone rang "Hello?" Percy said answering "Hey Piper!" he said. There is that feeling in my guts again! "No, you're not disturbing at all!" Percy continued "…at 8? Yeah, absolutely!...wait I'll ask her" then he turned to me "Piper invited all of us out to dinner with her. I'm going. You want to come, too?"he asked me. _Of course I don't want to come, you idiot! I would come if you stopped flirting with that b- Annabeth no swearing!- I mean with HER! But YOU are such a Seaweed Brain that you can't see that I want to punch her face when she's all goo-goo eyes at you! These days where all –I'm going out with Piper!- Hey Annabeth! You know Piper is so nice- Piper here!- Piper there!- Hey, Piper is coming to dinner tonight!- Hey Annabeth! Piper and I are going to the cinema together to watch a horror!- and I was so stupid to say "Oh! I hope our dear Piper is not afraid" and what was your answer? "Piper scared? She's not afraid of anthing!Who's afraid of spiders, anyway?" I AM AFRAID OF SPIDERS! Then again it was – Piper and I are having a great time!- Hey Annabeth! Want to come with Piper and me to the mall?- YOU KNOW I HATE SHOPPING! And now you are asking me if I want to go out with you two and the kids only to see me bite my guts the whole night? NO, THANK YOU! _"Sure. Tell Piper I _can't wait_ to see her again" I answered with an idiotic smile. Percy grinned and got back to the phone "She said she's coming and _can't wait _to see you again…Sure!...Sounds great!...Awesome!...Absolutely!...Ok! See you later! Bye Prom Queen!" and he hung up. I really wanted to punch someone, but I didn't know who to punch, Percy or Piper. This was gonna be a long night.

Piper's POV:  
>I was outside the restaurant waiting for Percy, Annabeth and the kids. Then I saw them "Hey Percy!" I said and hugged him and kissed his cheek. I saw that Annabeth was slightly red with…guess what? Jealousy! Percy probalby felt this and kissed my cheek. As I pulled out of the hug I looked at Annabeth. She SO wanted to punch me. "Hi Annie" I said and gave her a smile, she glared at me and gave me a fake smile. <em>I'm so good at this job! And Annabeth is so in love that it's just too easy! <em>As we entered the reastaurant, I sat next to Percy, and Annabeth in front of him. As the waiter came, we took our orders and as he left, my mission started "You two didn't tell me why you didn't bring your kids and why you Annabeth never came those times I invited you out" I said "The kids had work to do and why I couldn't come is none of your buisness" Annabeth snapped. _Rude behaviour: fist sypthom of Super Jealousy. I have to think of something to make her do crack. Jason thinks this thing is taking too long and he doesn't like it. I HAVE to make her go crack before I ruin my marriage. Jason is very jealous right now and I keep arguing with him. I can't take it anymore! I HAVE TO DO THIS AS MY DUTY OF DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE! _"Annabeth!" Percy scolded. She just shrugged "Her shoulder was aching because it was still healing" Percy said "Oh, I remember! Are you alright now?" I asked "Why does everyone keep asking-" she was interruped as I heard a thud under the table. I believe Percy gave her a little kick in the shin, because she glared at him and he was smiling awkwardly at me "Yes, I'm alright. I'm _touched _by your concern" she said. _Subliminal sentences:second sypthom of Super Jealousy. Transilation for "touched": I'm being polite because he kicked my shin for my comment, otherwise I would punch your face. So keep your goo-goo eyes off him._ I hope this explanation is clear enough. "She wouldn't be fine now if it wasn't for me. You see I had to make sure she didn't play Wonder Woman to show how indipendent she is. I had to keep an eye on her" Percy said. There was another thud under the table. Annabeth had kicked him in the shin. That was my chance. I put my hand on Percy's "Oh, Percy that's so sweet! How kind of yours!" I said. Annabeth glared at me and then I dropped the bomb "I would love to have a boyfriend as nice, sweet and caring like you" I said. Annabeth shot me a glare and rolled her eyes. _Transilation for the eye rolling: Keep up with this and I'm gonna throw up!_ "You don't need a boyfriend like me when you have me" Percy answered and winked. _Real meaning of the wink: I'm making the bomb you dropped explode. Transilation for Annabeth: Piper, I can be your boyfriend if you want to. _And he really made the bomb explode. "Oh, please! Could you two just take it outside?" Annabeth said "You need a hug Annie? Because _Percy_ _hugged me earlier_" I said _Transilation of subliminal message for Annabeth: Percy hugged me earlier and later he is going to kiss me and be my boyfriend, and not yours!_ That did it. Annabeth cleaned her mouth with her napkin and got up "Excuse me" she said "What is is Annie? Is the meat bad?" I asked innocently "_You wish_!" she said and went to the toilet. _Transilation: You wish it was the meat!I'm going to the bathroom not to punch your face in front of Percy!_ "You're a monster, you know that?" Percy said as I took my hand off his "I know. Anyway, it's official: Annabeth Chase is about to crack" I said smiling "How are things going with Jason?" Percy asked "Not very good. We're always arguing these days. He's very protective and territorial and he doesn't like that I spend this much time with a guy, which is you by the way. You're last person who would steal someone's wife" I said "Hey, don't worry. He knows you love him and your family, everything will be alright" he said._ Annabeth is so lucky to have his attention._ I smiled at him and nodded. He was right, I will go to Jason tonight and fix things with him. Anyway, as Annabeth came back, Percy and I continued with the comedy, but I knew that I needed another bomb to make her go crack.

After the dinner I went home, but as I entered the house, Jason was standing in front of me with his arms crossed "Hey dear!" I said and went to kiss him, but he pulled away "What?" I asked. "Did you have fun, today?" he asked coldly

"Yeah. You should have seen Annabeth's face! She was so jealous and-"

"Great…uhm…maybe you wanna know what I think about this?" My smile faded

"What do you mean, Jason?"

"It's been two weeks since you started this 'mission' for Percy. During the first days that was fine, because I knew yours was only fake flirting, but then, you were different when you came home. You were always smiling, you seemed so happy. You have always been a smiling and happy person, but these days you looked happier with Percy than with me. During that fight, I asked you if you had feelings for Percy and you said no. But you seem to enjoy these dinners, cinemas and other times you two hanged out, so I took the girls to your parents, while I'm going to my old apartment. I don't want to screw up our marriage, but I believe we have to think it over"

"You're not serious!"

"I'm sorry, Piper. When you want to clear things call me" he grabbed his jacket and exit the room.

My eyes filled with tears. Jason thought I was happier with my best friend than with him! Jason's my husband! I layed there on the bed sobbing. I couldn't sleep for the whole night. I wanted to call my sister Silena, but she couldn't help. She can't understand. Silena never experienced a broken heart or something like that. I kept rolling over, until finally I could catch some sad sleep.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock. It was 1p.m. already. Thought about what my husband told me, over and over again. Tears streamed down my eyes like rivers. I wasn't hungry, or anything. I needed to talk to someone. I saw my phone and looked at my contacts. I couldn't call anyone…except the one who involuntarily put me in this mess…Perseus Jackson. I thought about it over and over again, but then I took the phone dialated his number and called "Hello?" Someone answered "Hello? Who is it?" I asked "Doesn't matter. You're probably looking for Percy Jackson, since he normally doesn't work on Saturdays?" the guy asked

"Yeah"

"He's being called for a whale rescue early this morning. Right now he's here in West Hampton still working on the rescue and later he will have his exam for the master he was studying for back in New York" I held my sobs. I had to wait until this evening.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome " and I hung up.

I waited and waited and waited. I finished two boxes of tissues in the meanwhile. What? Daughters of Aphrodite are very emotive and sensible! Anyway, I looked at the clock again 7:30p.m. He should have been home by now. I took the phone and dialated his number again. The phone rang once, then twice, on the third ring he picked up "Hi Piper" Percy said in a sleepy voice. I couldn't hold my sobs and cried on the phone "Percy! Jason left with the girls! I-I don't know who to talk to! Please come!" I said "I'm still driving home, I'm coming" Percy said and we hung up.

Percy's POV:

I was so tired! Piper called me I and I could hear she was about to have a mental break down if she didn't talk to someone. I picked up the phone and called my daughter "Hey dad! How did the exam go?" she asked "I'll tell you when I come home. Listen, Piper called me and she needed some friend support. This was not fake, something happened between her and Jason, so I'm going to her house right now and I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully by 9" I said "Ok! I suppose you don't want me to tell this to Annabeth, right?" Annabelle asked. I'm so lucky I have a daughter! She can understand.

"If she asks, you don't know and you think I'm stuck in traffic, got it?"

"Got it! But I have to tell Leon"

"Did you tell him about the Bonus?"

"Well, yes. I had to"

"Then tell him, and also tell him not to make a word about this to his mother"

"Got it! Bye dad!"

"Bye Ann!"

As I arrived to her apartment, I parked the car and enetered the building. When I got to the front door, Piper immediately opened the door and hugged me sobbing in my shoulder. "Hey what happened?" I asked as we sat on the couch. Piper pulled out of the hug and told me everything. As she spoke I wanted to slap myself. I put her in this mess. "What am I supposed to do?" Piper asked sobbing and blowing her nose with a tissue. "I told you yesterday. Jason loves you, and you love him. Go talk to him and make things clear between you two" I said following the sentence with a yawn. "But what am I supposed to tell him? I can't do it, Percy!" Piper said sobbing

"Go there and talk to him. You'll know what to tell him as soon as you see him" I yawned again

"Can you come with me? I know it's not a good idea, but can you come with me?"

"I put you in this mess! I help you get out of it! I'm taking you to him tomorrow at 6:30p.m. when he should probably be home"

"Thank you, Perce"

"No need. You helped me, I help you. That's what friends are for" Piper smiled a bit, then she started talking about something, which I don't remember because the next thing I knew, I was happily into Dream-World.

When I woke up, I realized I was still dressed like I was yesterday, lying on a couch with a wool blanket on me "Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around and I saw I was at Piper's house. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was 8:30a.m.. Shoot! I had to be home by 9 yesterday! I immediately jumped off the couch and saw Piper coming towards me with a cup of coffee. "You fell asleep on the couch yesterday, so I put a blanket on you" she said handing me the coffee "Thanks. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked taking a sip of coffee "1) I saw you were practically sleep walking yesterday. 2) I didn't want you to fall asleep while driving. 3) You were sleeping so nicely I didn't want to wake you up and ruin your dreams about Annabeth" she said. I almost chocked myself "Excuse me?" I asked "I was talking to you and noticed you were sleeping because I heard you call Annabeth a couple of times and when I turned around I saw you were happily asleep" she explained

"Oh…ok…don't tell her!"

"No need to worry"

"Well, thanks for not letting me fall asleep while driving and I guess I have to go"

"Yeah, before Annabeth gets your absence the wrong way"

"Don't mention that" and with that I walked out of the door and headed to the car to get back home.

Annabeth's POV:

As I woke up, I followed my morning routine: go to the bathroom, get changed, exit room, go make breakfast. As I exit the room, Annabelle exit hers at the same time. "Did you hear my dad come back?"she asked "No, I was sleeping, why?" I asked "Because he usually wakes me up when he walks here to get to his bedroom, and he's not in his bedroom" Annabelle explained. I smiled and we began walking down the hallway to the living room "If he knows that, I bet he's sleeping on the couch not to wake you up when he came back…"I stopped as I saw no one was on the couch "…but your dad didn't come back, yet" I finished my sentence. That feeling in my gut was coming back a bit "Can you make breakfast by yourself? I asked Annabelle "Yeah. I make breakfast and you call him, right?" she asked. I have to say she's pretty smart for not being a daughter of Athena. I caressed her hair and she headed to the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and called him. The phone rang four times, then a too familiar voice answered "Hi Annie" Piper said

"Piper? Why are you answering Percy's phone?"

"Percy passed by yesterday and fell asleep here" That feeling in my guts grew bigger

"Oh…may I talk to him?"

"Sorry, he left half an hour ago and he forgot his phone"

"Ok…uhm…"

"Tell him to come get it back when he comes home" My guts did ten summer-saults in a row

"Of course"

"Oh, and tell him I thank him for the comfort"

"I sure will"

"Ok. Bye Annie"

"Bye Piper" and I hung up. I was feeling nauseous. Then I decided I had to speak to someone. I wrote a message to Clarisse, Silena and Thalia: _Girls, please come here at 5p.m. I went crack._ And I sent the message.

After breakfast, I heard the door open and Percy came back "Hey, Dad!" Annabelle said as Percy came in the living room, probably not noticing me. "Hey Annabelle! Sorry, I fell asleep on Piper's couch yesterday and-" he was cut off as Annabelle put a hand on his mouth and pointed to me "Oh-oh" I heard Percy mumble then he walked to me "H-hi Wise Girl" he said "Piper thanks you for the comfort and you forgot your phone at her house" I said coldly, then I sat up and grabbed his car keys "Annabelle, we're going swimming earlier today, go get your swimsuit" I said Annabelle nodded and grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt "Go to your room, your mom wants to bite my dad's head off"she mumbled while dragging him away. "Annabeth, it's not how it looks!" Percy said walking behind me "You see, Piper argued with her roommate and she needed some comfort and-"

"I bet you comforted her very well"

"Yes! Of course! You know I'm good at comforting people"

"She didn't sound so sad on the phone, so I guess you comforted her pretty well"

"Well, yes. I talked to her, but I was tired and fell asleep on the couch"

"Oh…well…why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Why? I had to? I thought it wasn't necessary between friends."

"No…right…I'm your friend…so…no. No need to tell me"

"Good to know" he kissed my cheek and went to his room. Annabelle came to me "Ready to go?" she said "What? Oh, yes! Let's go" I said and we exit the apartment "Are you alright?" Ann asked "Yeah…sure…sure" I answered. I wasn't fine at all. I was nervous, distracted, thoughtful and eerything at the same time. What was wrong with me?

At 5p.m., Leon was kind of worried. He was sitting on the couch silently waiting for Percy "I'm ready, let's go Le!" Percy said "Percy, we have a problem" Leon said "What is it?" I asked "Try outs are being moved to Tuesday" Leon said "They were supposed to be next month! What happened?" I asked "Coach Fit said he needs one last player, so he moved try outs" Leon explained "So? What's the problem? You are ready!" Percy said "Are you sure?" Leon asked "Yes! You're great! Tuesday you will get that place in the team!" Percy said "You really think so?" Leon said "We know so. I saw you training, Leon. You are great. Tusday, you'll make us proud. Now go training" I told him. Leon smiled and he went out with Percy. After a while there was a knock on the door. I hurried to it and opened "Thalia! Clarisse! Silena! Thank the Gods you're here! I have to talk to someone, or I'm going to explode!" I said letting them in "Hey what happened?" Thalia asked "I don't know! This is the point! I don't know! I know I went crack, but I don't know why and I don't know what to do!" I said plopping on the couch "What is it about?" Clarisse asked "It's about Percy! I'm feeling like this since that day I went to the exhibit! It happened precisely when you, Thalia, went back home!" I said. The girls exchanged looks "Girls, do you remember what Lily told us?" Thalia said. Their eyes widen"Oh, my Gods! Annabeth!" Silena said looking wierdly at me "What?" I asked. They looked at me with their eyes wide open. "Annabeth, do you feel strange?" Clarisse asked "Yeah, I feel strange! I feel very very strange! I feel super strange! Yeah!" I answered "Oh, my Gods! We get it!" Clarisse began, but Silena continued for her "That's why Percy was so worried! You're eating like you haven't eaten in years, then you keep saying you feel nauseos" Silena explained "What are you talking about?" I asked missing something "What we mean is…" Thalia began and rolled her eyes "…girl, it's two weeks you have mood-swings!" Then she made a gesture like pointing the obvious. There was a moment of silence. I stared at them, then it clicked "I'm not pregnant!" I said. They all stared at me "It's Percy and Piper! He keeps hanging out with her and he's always smiling and always says he had so much fun with her! These weeks it has been: Piper here!- Piper there!- Piper left!- Piper right!- I'm sick of it! I can't take it anymore! She calls me Annie! Not even my friends in kindergarden called me Annie!" I said. They looked at each other and they broke into laughter "You're jealous!" They said in chorus. I just looked at them "I am not!" They shot me a look. They were right "You're right I am!" I said "Here! Was it so hard?" Silena said. I just stood there, dumb folded. "You need to get some distraction" Clarisse said "When Percy comes back, you come out with us" Silena said "I SAID IT! I SAID YOU ARE READY!" Percy shouted fist bumping Leon. "Hey boys!" the girls greeted in unison. "Hey girls!" Percy greeted back "Hi Aunts!" Leon said. "Leon, we're stealing your mom for some time" Thalia said "I never said I agreed!" I complained "No, no! You've been kind of stressed these days, you are going out for a while" Percy said walking closer to me "But-" "No, buts! Get out and have fun. You need to get some distraction" he said grabbing my face between his hands and kissing my cheek, then he went to the bathroom "Ok, we're going" Silena said, but before I could complain, they dragged me out of the door.

I believe I was wrong about complaining. The girls dragged me everywhere! Thalia dragged me to an archery shooting rage. We made a little competition and I won. I admit I was surprised. I haven't shot an arrow in 15 years, and I managed to get one bullseye after the other! Then Clarisse dragged me to the gym she goes to, and we practiced some sword fighting. I have to say, she didn't lose her touch. Lastily Silena dragged me to the mall, and I had fun looking at what Silena wanted me to buy and what she bought! When we got out, Silena's hands where full with shopping bags. It was 8:30 by the time we were done with these activities, and we were hungry. "I know a fantastic place to go to! It's a French restaurant!" Silena said "Why am I not surprised?" I said sarcastically. Silena loves french food, it's something ALL daughters of Aphrodite love! We walked down the street to the restaurant "So have you figured out what to do, before it's too late?" Clarisse asked me. I knew what she meant. "Yeah" I said "When I go back home, I'll send the kids off to their rooms, then I will walk to Percy and I will tell him that I'm still in love with-" I immediately cut mysef off as we walked in front of the restaurant's window. Percy was inside with Piper. "-him" I finished. I felt like I did when Percy broke up with me 17 years ago. He was smiling, and Piper was laughing. They looked happy "Maybe it's better if we go someplace else" Thalia said "No, it's fine" I began looking at Percy talking with a wide smile and Piper smiling at him. "You girls can go…I'm not hungry" I said "Are you alright?" Clarisse said putting a hand on my shoulder "I'm not feeling well I'm going home. Thank you anyway, girls" I said and walked off. Tears were streaming down my eyes, but I didn't let out one single sob. I just walked home, and sat on the couch waiting for Percy. I knew what I had to do now. As I sat on the couch, Percy entered the building.

Percy's POV:

As I took Piper to Jason's, I was sitting in the living room while Piper was talking to her husband in the kitchen. As they came out, they both had a huge grin on their faces "Jason and I made things clear. We're not thinking over our marriage, because we are happy only with each other" Piper said "Good to know!" I said jumping off the couch. "I'm offering the Grace family a dinner" I said "Please, Perce! There's no need for that" Jason said "Oh, no I am. It's the least I could do after putting you through this mess. Plus, I owed you and Piper a dinner for the Bonus Mission, anyway. You go get your daughters and I'm taking you to a special place" I said "Ok, but you're staying too" Jason said "Ok, fine" I said. They both smiled and we headed downstairs. After they picked up the girls, I brought them to a French restaurant Silena and Beckendorf brought me when we were 18. "Here we are" I said "Yay! French food!" Paige shouted next to me "Hey, I know this place! Jason and I met here, right dear?" Piper said "Yeah, it was here!" Jason said "Then this is the perfect place" I commented. We all got out of the car and into the restaurant. As we sat down, Piper sat next to Jason while I sat in front of her and Paige, Phoebe and Prue sat next to me. We started talking and laughing about the Bonus and Piper told me she made Annabeth go crack, so the mission was over, and I was happy with that. The waiter came with the first dishes which were mine and Piper's "Girls did you wash your hands?" Jason asked his twin daughters "YES!" Prue and Paige answered "No, we didn't!" said Phoebe "Shut up, Phoebe!"her sisters snapped back "Paige, Prue don't shush your sister like that! Now let's go wash our hands" Jason said, while Piper and I were chuckling while eating. "Yes daddy" Phoebe said and walked to the toilet "Run!" Paige said and she and Prue began to run around "Paige! Prue! Come back here!" Jason said and chased after his daughters and as he caught them he disappeared into the toilet. "They're adorable at that age" I commented "Yeah…Paige and Prue are two hurricanes and Phoebe is an angel. It's hard to believe they're three twins" Piper said

"Well, when you have a teenager daughter you miss when they're six" Piper chuckled

"Really? Why is that?"

"At first they are little and you are their hero, then some handsome guy comes and takes them away from you" Piper laughed and I smiled "What? It's true! Now that my daughter has her first boyfriend I feel abandoned!"

"Oh! Poor, daddy. Who's the lucky one Annabelle chose? Was it the famous Robert, or that William or that Simon? There was another guy Rodrigo, right? You named some guys. Annabelle has quiet a success with boys. So, who did she choose? "

"None of them. Do you remember Leon?"

"Yeah. Annabeth's son"

"He's the one"

"Nah! I don't believe it! He's the one!"

"Yeah"

"Is that ok with you? I mean it's kind of weird having your daughter dating the son o the woman you're in love with"

"Yes, that's ok with me. They're not blood related so that's kind of normal"

"Well, it's good to see your kids grow up"

"Yes it is" "PERCY!" I heard someone call. Thalia, Silena and Clarisse where standing in front of me. "What are you doing? My sister is married!" Silena almost shouted "What are you talking about? I know Piper's married" I said standing up "Then, what are you doing?" Clarisse said "I took Piper, Jason and their daughters to the dinner I owed them for the help" I explained. I that moment Jason and the girls came out form the toilet "See?" I said "Oh, my Gods!" The girls said in chorus "What?" I asked. Thalia dragged me away and took me out the door. "We were going with Annabeth to have dinner here and she saw you laughing and smiling with Piper, two minutes ago! Look!" Thalia said pointing to someone running away. I recognized Annabeth "Annabeth!" I called "ANNABETH!" I called again, but she didn't hear me and kept running. "I warned you not to exaggerate! Now look!" Thalia said. I ran back inside to grab my jacket "Perce, are you ok?" Jason asked "No, Percy is not ok. Percy is so stupid! I exaggerated!" I said "Percy you didn't exaggerate. What happened?" Piper asked "Annabeth passed by while Jason was in the toilet with your daughters, she saw us joking and I don't know what she thought" I explained "What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Jason said "I told you he had a grlfriend!" Phoebe told her sisters "Shut up, Phoebe!" Prue and Paige snapped. "Tell the waiter to put you dinner on my bill. Sorry guys, I have to go" I said and rushed out of the restaurant. I ran to my car and started the engine. After five minutes I was home. As I entered the house, Annabeth was sitting on the couch and immediately stood up and walked to me while I walked towards her "Annabeth, listen I have to talk to you. This is really important-"

"I'm still in love with you, Percy"she cut me off

"What?" was my brillant remark

"I'm still in love with you. These weeks I have been a witch to you, because I knew it and didn't want to admit it to myself. I never really loved Apollo, I never really moved on when we broke up. These past two weeks, I could admit it to myself because Piper popped out and I felt like she was taking you away from me and today I saw you at the restaurant with her and you seemed happy. I didn't want you to move on because I'm still in love with you, but I know tht if I really loved you…I should let you go"

"Annabeth I-"

"No… It's best like this" a tear ran down her cheek and Annabeth disappeared in her room. I just stood there like an idiot. From the hallway door Annabelle and Leon walked out and looked at me "I warned you dad" Annabelle said scolding me with her eyes "Nice job, Percy" Leon said and they walked to their rooms. I am so stupid!

Annabeth's POV:

It's Tuesday. It's two days I've been a sentimental wreck. I could work, but Lily did half the work for me "Are you alright boss?" she asked me. I shot her a look "I mean Annabeth. Are you alright?" she corrected herself "Yeah, I'm fine" I said "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here" Lily said putting a hand on my shoulder. I just gave her a smile and we got back to our paper work. When it was time to go, Percy passed by to take me back home, but we were silent in the car. "Leon would like you to go to see his try outs" I told Percy as I entered the apartment "Ok…are you coming?" Percy asked me "Leon wanted to talk to you privately. He said he told Annabelle to come home, too" I said "Oh…ok" he said and walked out of the door. I just went to my room and layed on my bed thinking.

Leon's POV:

After try outs, I went to the locker rooms, I took a shower and changed in my jeans and t-shirt. I flung my bag on my shoulder and as I walked out Percy was there. He gave me a little smile "Hey Champion" Percy greeted "Hello Percy" I said coldly. "Annabeth said that you wanted to talk to me" Percy told me "Yeah. I did"

"If it's about Sunday evening, I'm sorry. I never planned that. It was all a coincidence. I didn't want to exaggerate"

"Ok. Are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Now it's my turn to speak. You made mom jealous, and that was fine. But then, you involved four people, two goddesses and you ended up with mom telling you about her feelings for you, you hurt my mother's feelings again, and that's not ok with me"

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing. All I wanted to say is that you, Percy Jackson, are officially a total idiot! How many Annabeth Chases do you think there are?"

"One"

"Stop being a zombie and go tell my mother that you love her before I kick your ass. Because if there is one thing I'm best at is ass-kicking. On my first labour, I kicked-ass, on my second, I kicked-ass. On my quest I kicked-ass. Wherever I go there's not one single ass that goes un-kicked, so I won't hesitate to kick your ass if I have to. Tomorrow, Annabelle and I have the dance contest, YOU and mom MUST come and YOU must solve this mess YOU put yourself into. You guys waited for 17 years what are you waiting for? Other 17? GET LIFE! BOTH OF YOU!-"

"Leon!"

"What?"

"You should breathe between monologues, and stop saying 'ass'"

"Of all I said, that's all you remember?"

"No. You're right. Annabeth told me her feelings for me, it's my turn now"

"Finally!"

"By the way…what do you mean with involving two goddesses?"

"Grandma and Aphrodite were playing match-maker for you as well. When Ann and I sabotaged mom's car, Athena put elecrticity in the car following Aphrodite's plan"

"Athena approves?"

"She so does" Percy smiled and put an arm around my shoulders in a manly way and we headed to the car.

As the front door opened Percy and I came in "So? How did it go?"Annabelle and mom asked eager to know "It was good, mom. Everyone was great, they did great try outs" I said with a sad face. There was a moment of silence "But I was greater. I'M IN THE TEAM!" I announced "YES!" Ann said hugging me as I spun her around "Really? I'm so proud of you!" mom said hugging me as I put down Annabelle "Me too. He was great at try outs" Percy said as he hugged both of us with mom between him and me "Uhm…Percy, that's super inaproppiate" mom said and he pulled out "Oh, yes. Sorry" he said and plopped on the couch. "I have other news" Annabelle said. We all looked at her "I presented my blueprints to the principal…" Ann began "And?" we all asked in chorus "He approved and the restructure will begin next week and I'm not afraid of the water anymore" she said "That's awesome!" we all said in chorus. I hugged her again and then she hugged her dad "I'm so proud of you, Annabelle!" Percy said and mom automatically joined the hug too "I'm proud too! Your blueprints were amazing!" mom said "Uhm…Annabeth, that IS super inappropriate" Percy said and mom realized she did the same he did two seconds ago "Sorry" mom said and went back to me, while I was trying not to laugh "You're laughing at me" mom said "I try not to" I answered. Mom just rolled her eyes and we got back to our normal routines.

While mom was in her room, reading or being the sentimental wreck she has been since Sunday, Percy came to me and Ann with begging eyes. "Leon?" he called "Yeah?" I said "Does Annabeth still remember how to dance a salsa?" Percy asked. I nodded "Annabelle, Leon, I have one last request from you. I'm a fast learner, so… can you teach me how to dance a salsa?" he asked. Ann and I smiled. We immeadiately got off the couch, and showed him some steps. Then Percy tried them with Annabelle while I gave them the rhythm. He stepped on his daughter's feet a couple of times, but then he get it and I told him he was ready to dance.

Annabeth's POV:

The day after, I followed my normal routine. As I got my stuff in my bag, Percy came in to come pick me up as usual. I noticed he was nervous. We didn't talk at all during the ride home. When we arrived home, we both got changed, and we headed to the theatre where Leon and Annabelle had their competition. We sat down with the other parents and the rest of the crowd and the contest began. All the kids where very good. This contest was hard for Leon and Annabelle "And now, for round 1 with number 15, like their age, our youngest contestants! With the choreography gently offered by Marianne Santiago, give a big warm welcome to Leon Chase and Annabelle Jackson with their salsa!" the conductor announced. In that moment, Leon and Annabelle came out. Leon had a red buttoned up shirt, opened to his middle chest and black skinny trousers, with a long red bandana tied to his waist Sandokan Style. His brown hair was held in back with gel leaving a few strands in front of his eyes. Annabelle had a red knee length dress, that was very skinny to her waist, with very short sleeves and thin black lines on it that drew flowers on it, she wore red mid-high high heels and her hair was loose except that she had a stand of hair held by a red rose. Leon had a Michael Jackson style hat in his hand and as he put it on, Annabelle went to the stage side. The music began and it was 'Maria' by Ricky Martin. As the music began Annabelle took three steps to Leon and took his hat off and put it on her head twirling herself away from him. Leon looked at her and grabbed her hand and turned her back to him. Leon put a hand on her waist and Ann put a hand on his shoulder while the grabbed each other's free hand. They did the basic steps and Leon twirled Annabelle a couple of times and took his hat back. Then as they separated, Leon jumped doing a couple of twirls on himself while Annabelle walked to his other side. As Leon landed on his feet, Annabelle ran to him and he lifted her up like in Dirty Dancing. We all cheered. As Leon put her back down, she grabbed his hand as Leon twirled her again taking her other hand as she stopped, only that this time, Annabelle's back was facing Leon. Then he got on one knee opening his arms and Annabelle did a summersaults rolling on Leon's shoulder and landing on her feet behind him. We all cheered! They were really good! Leon turned around on his knee and Ann put her hands on his shoulders bending down and lifting a leg up, then as she put her leg back down, Leon got up and they made other basic steps, then as the music ended they did their ending pose. Leon twirled Annabelle and as he put one led backwards and he bent his other with his left arm around Ann's waist and the other spread open. Annabelle leaned on his bent leg with a hand on his cheek an the other spread open and they were both looking at the public smiling. Everyone cheered. They were really good. "That was amazing!" the conductor said "Now, I heard rumors that you two are not just a couple when you dance but also in real life, is that true Annabelle?" he asked handing Annabelle the microphone "Yeah it's true" Ann said panting "Well, that's nice. So judges give us your grades! Ron Samuels:…9! Mark Strong: 8! Claire Smith:…10! Allison Cooper:…10! Langdon Keys:…9! For a total of 46 points! So since you need at least 35 points to get to round 2 we will see you again with the couples number: 12, 45, 11, 50 and 76!" the conductor said. Leon and Annabelle bowed and headed to the backstage. After the other couples danced again, I have to say that it was getting harder. These couples were really good. The couple that worried me the most was number 50. They were 18 and they were very very good. They got all tens at the second round they were now at 96 points! It was Leon and Ann's turn again "And now with the choreography of Marianne Santiago, number 15! Leon Chase and Annabelle Jackson with their jazz!" the conductor announced. As they got out, I saw they changed outfit. Leon was wearing dark blue skinny trousers and a sleeveless gray shirt and his hair was all messy, while Annabelle had black skinny leather jeans, black shoes with high heels, and a black shirt with a black leather jacket on and her hair was held back by a low ponytail leaving a strand of hair in on both sides of her haed. Leon climbed on a metal column and Annabelle stayed back down pretending to chew bubble gum and waiting for him. The music started and Leon climbed back down and the choreography began. **(Here's the coreography link: .com/watch?v=XdS0Dp9B2i0) **I admit it was a funny corography because it was about him cheating on his girlfriend and she caught him in the act and kicks his butt. "That was awesome and so funny at the same time!" the conductor said "I hope you're not a cheater in real life Leon" he said giving him the microphone "No, I'm not. Plus, Ann would literally kick my butt if I was" he said we all laughed "Ok, now it's the judge's turn: Ron Samuels:…10! Mark Strong: 10! Claire Smith:…10! Allison Cooper:…10! Langdon Keys:…10! For a total of 50 points that added to the previous score is a total of 96 points! Congratulations! We will see you for the final round with couple number 50!" the conductor said. Leon and Annabelle bowed and left to the backstage again. It was now time for the final round. "Are you exited?" Percy asked me "Yeah. They did it to the final round. I'm worried about couple number 50, though. They are very good, it's a real challenge" I said. "And now for the final round… with the choreography of Samuel Greens, couple number 50! Ladies and gentleman give a big cheer to the twins Kyle and Samantha Cox and their contemporary!" said the conductor. There was a big cheer as the twins came out. They were both dressed in white. The guy had a white buttoned up shirt completely opened and white lose trousers, while his sister had a white knee lenth dress and they were both bare foot. As the music began, they started dancing** (Here's the link to the coreography: .com/watch?v=Vzap7Q7ziOY&NR=1) **I have to admit that was really good. Especially when she jumped in her brother's arms and he caught her. "That was amazing! Now, are you exited?" the conductor asked handing Kyle the microphone "Nah… we participate every year and you get used to it, but now we are because I admit we've never see such good dancers" he said "Well, now it's up to the judges: Ron Samuels:…9.5! Mark Strong: 9.5! Claire Smith:…9.5! Allison Cooper:…9.5! Langdon Keys:…9.5! For a total of 47.5 that added to the previous score is a total of 143.5! We could already say we have a winner because it's hard to get these votes, but let's let couple number 15 dance first! So off you go Cox siblings" the conductor said. The siblings bowed and went to the backstage. I felt kind of offended. How dare you say that they already won? I shot Percy a look and he said the same thing with his eyes. "And now, our second contestants! With the choreography of Marianne Santiago…ladies and gentleman give another big cheer for couple number 15! Give a big cheer for Leon Chase and Annabelle Jackson and their contemporary!"the conductor announced. Leon and Annabelle came out and settled at a corner. Annabelle was wearing a black top with a knee length black skirt and she was standing next to Leon. Her hair was loose but held back with black clips on both sides of her head. Leon was shirtless and he wore black trousers with white-bluish flames on one leg and his hair was held back with gel only that it was messy on the front. He was standing next to Annabelle facing her sideways. As the music began, they started dancing **(Here's the link: .com/watch?v=nF-p-ZYWfTw&playnext=1&list=PLBF1159BD90826456) **That was beautiful. They were really expressive in that choreography. There was a grapple that was kind of hard because Leon had to catch Ann's thigh as she rolled down from his shoulder and she had to keep her legs straight. I was impressed. They worked so hard for it and it turned out really good. "That was wonderful! Now it's up to the judges to decide who's the winner so…Cox siblings come here" the conductor said. The Cox siblings joined and they were welcomed by cheers. "So…it's the big moment. Judges, it's your turn now: Ron Samuels: 9.5! Mark Strong: 9.5! Claire Smith: 9.5! Allison Cooper: 9.5! Langdon Keys:…10! And the winners are Leon Chase and Annabelle Jackson!" the conductor announced "YES!" Percy and I shouted along with Leon and Annabelle. Leon hugged Annabelle and spun her around kissing her cheek. "Here's your trophy and now, it's off the buffet!" the conductor said "But first" Annabelle began "We wanted to thank our teacher Marianne Santiago because we would have never win if it wasn't for her teaching" she said. There was a big cheer then it was off the buffet.

As everyone walked to the buffet, Percy and I headed to the kids. "Leon! Annabelle! I'm so proud of you!" I said hugging both of them "You were amazing!" Percy said hugging them as I pulled out of the hug "Thank you, now…we have to go" Leon said and dragged Annabelle away. I chuckled and so did Percy, but when I looked at him, my smile faded remembering that episode at the restaurant. I walked to the buffet to get something to drink. As I took a glass of water, I walked out of the buffet zone and into the theatre. I walked on the stage remembering when I was 17 and I danced with Percy, because the Gods had come to visit and they decided that they wanted to see the head of each cabin dance in front of everyone in the amphitheatre. The good old times… "I bet you're thinking about the good old times, hu?" Percy said from behind me "Yeah… I was" I answered. Percy came to me and took the water glass out of my hands and placed it near the stage's edge. "What's on your mind?" I said. Percy offered me his hand "Can I have this dance?" he asked. There was little music from the other room. I took his hand and placed my free hand on his shoulder, while he placed his on my waist. I heard it was a salsa. It's been a while I haven't danced with anybody. Percy did the basic steps and I followed. He twirled me a couple of times and I could only smile. After a couple more steps, he twirled me again and pulled me closer, but that was fine with me, because I just layed my head on his shoulder. Then he stopped and took both my hands "I have to talk to you, just don't kill me when I tell you this" he began. The restaurant episode popped back in my head

"Percy, if it is about the restaurant, you don't have to give me an explanation. I'm happy for you if you can move on"

"It's not that"

"Then I know what you want to talk about. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you how I felt I about you. I don't wanna hear you telling me you're sorry and you don't feel the same because I know-"

"Annabeth, quit talking!" his outburst caught me off guard and I flinched, Percy seemed to notice so he held my hands tighter

"I'm happy you told me how you really feel about me because… I want to be sincere" I slipped my hands out of his grip

"What do you mean?"

"I still hate sushi. Before you, I've never seen 'Bride Wars'. I still couldn't care less about architecture. Piper is happily married to Jason, the mechanic, and they have three daughters. The roommate was just an excuse, because I asked her to do goo-goo eyes at me to make you jealous. That restaurant episode was just a coincidence. I brought Piper and her family there for a dinner to thank them for the help and you accidentally passed by. Leon and Annabelle have been playing match-maker for us, and so were Athena and Aphrodite. I don't know how to salsa, Leon and Ann taught me yesterday. And they also sabotaged your car" I looked at him and smiled a bit "I don't know if you want to slap me because of the jealousy thing, but Aphrodite was right…we're meant to be together" he paused again. I looked behind him and saw Leon hugging Annabelle from behind and they both looked at me nodding and smiling. "We already lost 17 years because of my mistake" Percy continued "And I don't want to wait other 17, because-" I cut him off as I grabbed his face between my hands pulling him down and as I got to my toes I kissed him. Percy immediately kissed me back, and I felt fireworks again after 17 years. I felt like my brain was about to explode in my head. As we pulled away, Percy smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss but I stopped him "Percy, the kids are watching" I said. He turned around and glared at them a bit "Don't let us stop you, keep on kissing!" Leon said. Annabelle smacked him on the chest "Well, it was about time!" Annabelle said. I just shook my head smiling and so did Percy. I LOVE theatres!

_**1 month later**_

Annabelle's POV:

It's November 10th. Annabeth bought a new car, only that Leon's not back home with her, because they have defenately moved in with dad and me. Dad and Annabeth are both about to take a break from work, but it seems like we'll be staying here in New York. Whatever! At least we'll be staying together. It's a month since Annabeth and dad started dating again, and its awesome. Leon is happy, Annabeth is happy, dad is happy; we're all pretty happy these days.

As Leon and I came back home from school, dad was sittining on the couch. He had a nervous face on. _Please tell me he didn't argue with Annabeth! The constant bickering is enough!_ "Hey dad!" I greeted "Leon! Annabelle! I need to talk to both of you" dad said _Uh-oh! _ Leon and I exchanged looks, and sat on the couch next to the one my dad was sitting on. "What is it Percy?" Leon asked holding my hand "It's about your mother…I-I don't even know where to start" dad said "Tell me you didn't have any fighting!" I exclaimed "No! Absolutely not!" dad said. Leon and I sighed with relief. "What is it then?" Leon asked. Dad took out an envelope and showed it to us "In this envelope, there are four tickets to Athens and-" "We're going on vacation!" I interrupted. Dad and Leon shot me a look "Oops! Sorry" I apologized. "As I was saying, we are going on vacation in Athens and we'll be leaving on the 15th and will be back the 26th." He paused "You're taking us in Greece for mom's birthday! It's on the 25th!" Leon said

"Yeah"

"But what does this have to do with my mom that makes you so nervous?" Dad took a deep breath

"I wanted to ask her to marry me…in the Parthenon…the day of her birthday" Dad managed to smile a bit. My jaw and Leon's was literally on the floor. Dad wanted to marry Annabeth!

"Y-you want t-to propose t-to my mother?"

"Yeah"

"Are you asking for our permission?" I asked

"Sort of"

"Percy, you've been a father to me more than anyone. I say: go for it! But don't expect me to call you 'dad'! It's kind of weird since Ann and I are dating" Leon said. Dad chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to call me dad" dad turned to me "What do you say Ann?"

"I feel the same with Annabeth, dad. I feel she loves me like a daughter, and I love her like a mother. I say: marry her! But don't expect ME to call her 'mom'! It's for the same reason because Leon doesn't call you dad" I said. Dad chuckled. Then a dark thought popped in my head. Even though we're not blood-related, Leon would legally become my brother. That meant we couldn't be together!

"But that would make Annabelle legally my sister! We wouldn't be able to date anymore!" Leon said as if he read my mind

"Relax Leon. I know that would happen. But that can only happen if I legally subscribed you as my son. Meaning that you'll no longer be Leon Chase, but Leon Jackson…but I'm not going to do that. I know you two are happy together. I would have immediately gone to subscribe you as my son, Leon, because you're a son to me just as much as you said I'm a father to you. But I won't do that because it would be really selfish of me. In summary: If I marry your mother she'll be the only one who changes last name into Jackson, while yours will remain Chase" I smiled and so did Leon. "Go for it!" we said giving him a thumbs up. Dad smiled and headed to the kitchen.

As the door opened, Annabeth stepped inside the apartment. Pegasus trotted to her and purred as she picked him up. Leon and I were watching some TV "Hey kids!" Annabeth greeted "Hey!" we greeted back with big grins on our faces. Annabeth petted the cat and put him back down as dad came out of the kitchen "Hey, Wise Girl!" he greeted walking to her with a smile "Hey Seaweed Brain!" she greeted and he gave her a quick kiss "Can you help me with some bags I left in the car?" Annabeth asked "Sure" dad said and they walked downstairs and to her car. "I'm not staying here and wait, I'm going to spy on them from the window" I said and walked to it "I'm following you" Leon said. We walked to the window and spied on our parents. "Have you ever been to Greece?"dad asked her "I wanted to, but I've always been stuck in New York for work" Annabeth answered "Why?" she asked becoming a bit suspicious "Wait here" dad answered and he went back upstairs with the bags. Leon and I pretended to practice some dance steps, as he came in, but as he went back out we spied on them again. As he came back, he had the envelope in his hands and handed it to her "Open it" he said. Annabeth did as he told her, and found four tickets to Athens from November 15th to November 26th. "You're taking us to Greece for my birthday?" she asked incredulous "Uhm…yeah!" dad said sarcastically. Annabeth hugged him tightly "I love you" Annabeth told him looking at him with momentarily all lovey-dovey sky blue eyes "I love you, too" dad said looking at her with momentarily all lovey-dovey sea blue eyes, as well. Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply "Oh, please! They're always making-out!" Leon said while I was looking at their cheesy moment. I smacked the back of his head "They're in love, you idiot! And they don't kiss like that constantly!" I said "Whatever! We're in the middle of adolescence and we're not always kissing!" Leon complained "You always try to be all cheesy when our parents are not around, too!" I remarked "Whatever!" he snapped back "In these cases, a HYDRA has more sense of romance than you" I commented. Leon just shrugged and we went back to our parents as they pulled out of their kiss "Ok, ok. Fine…I'm stopping" dad joked…maybe Leon's right. They are too sappy at times. They just hugged each other, but I noticed dad saw something. And he looked worried. I followed his gaze and saw what the problem was… Grandpa.

Percy's POV:

As I hugged Annabeth, I saw the last person I wanted to see at the moment…Poseidon. He was standing in the corner of the street and looked angry. I pulled out of the hug "Go back inside, I'll be back in a few minutes" I said "Ok" Annabeth said and headed back inside. I looked at my father and walked to him "Percy…it's good to see you again son" Poseidon said "What do you want?" I asked straight away

"I want to talk to you"

"I don't wanna hear it" I turned back and walked away

"Percy! Don't turn your back on me!"

"You taught me that!" I said but somehow, everything started to spin around, and I found myself on Olympus in an empty throne room. "What do you want, from me? Wasn't ruining 17 years of my life enough?" I shouted more than asked Poseidon, who was standing in front of me.

"Why _her_? With all the beautiful women there are, why _that_ Athena girl?"

"_That_ Athena girl has a name. It's Annabeth and I'm not dumping her again because of you"

"Yes, you are! I almost killed her once, I can do that again" In that moment it clicked

"You sent the manticore and the dracenae! You tried to kill her!"

"Yes! I did! And if you don't dump her again! I will keep sending monsters until she's dead" I pushed Poseidon

"You monster! You think you can do whatever you want because you're a god! Well, you can't!"

"Perseus!" I pushed him again hard

"You can't control other people's feelings and life! Not even your son's life!"

"Perseus!" I pushed him again harder

"You don't know what to do with your life and you try to live mine, well, you can't! You don't know anything about me! Get out of my life!" I pushed him again even harder

"PERSEUS! All I did is because I know you. And I know that you don't know what you really want"

"Oh, you don't know me at all, Poseidon! I perfectly know what I want"

"Really? And what is that?"

"I want her!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do! I want Annabeth. I want to marry her. I want to be a father for Leon and I want Annabelle to have a mother. I want to live my life, but I want to do it my way. This is what _I_ want!"

"You don't know what you're saying, son. All I do is for your own good. I warned you I would kill her. And that's what I will do if you don't dump her. I'm your father and you must do what I order you"

"IT'S 17 YEARS THAT YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE! I was just a boy when you threatened me the first time. It won't work again, Poseidon. I'm 36 now! I grew up and understood your tricks. You're very good at this psychological game, but I'm not playing it! I had enough! Get a life, but not mine!"

"I already told you that I will get a life if you don't dump her…HERS…and her son's!" That did it. I grabbed his jacket since he was human form and slammed him to the wall

"If you dare to touch either Leon or Annabeth…you'll have a fight worse than the Titan War!" Poseidon laughed in my face

"You want to punch the light out of me, Percy? Come on! Do it!" I really wanted to punch his face. I didn't care if he was my father and was a god. I pulled my fist backwards, but as I threw the fist someone stopped my hand "Percy, don't" the person said calmly. I turned around and saw it was Athena "It's not worth it" she said with a motherly look in her eyes. I stared at her then back at Poseidon. I dropped my fist and let go of his jacket "You have to surrender to the fact that I will always win, son" Poseidon said. I turned around and looked at him pathetically "What's the prize, Poseidon?" I asked rhetorically "Control? Ruining your son's life? Do you have to lower yourself to this level for nothing? If this is a competition, you do whatever you want, but I don't want to participate! But you should look more carefully at yourself in the mirror and see the selfishness and foolishness that will always follow you like a shadow!" I said. Poseidon looked behind me then to me "I warned you, Perseus. When the time comes, I will show you that I meant that" he told me and disappeared.

"That was very brave of you Percy. No one would talk like that to the other gods, imagine to the Big Three…and I speak for personal experience. Only one of all the children I have and had spoke to me like that…she was only 17 and you know her very well" Athena said

"You're talking about Annabeth"

"Yeah. She made me understand that I can't expect my children to hate Poseidon's children because of my hatred for him. That's why I asked Aphrodite to help me. I'm the reason why Annabeth fried her hand with that wire. Aphrodite is the reason why that guy crashed her car and why Poseidon can't harm her or Leon directly"

"You planned that Annabeth and Leon moved in with us"

"Precisely"

"Thank you, then" Athena smiled.

"So…I suppose that you have a question to ask me?"

"I do have one question. Actually, it is more a request, even though I hoped to ask you in other circumstances"

"I'm listening"

"I wanted your permission to marry your daughter Annabeth"

"When and where do you expect to propose her?"

"I already bought tickets to Greece and got a reservation at a hotel. Then I thought to propose on her birthday"

"Where exactly do you want to propose to her?"

"In Athens…in the Parthenon, your temple"

"Why my temple?"

"Because it's the architectural monument Annabeth always mostly wanted to go to"

"Why did you already buy the tickets and got the reservation if I don't give you my permission?"

"I wanted to take her and the kids there, anyway. Call it a vacation"

"Interesting…have you told the kids already?"

"Yes, and they said to go for it"

"Well…here's my answer…" My heart pounded hard against my chest. I thought it would explode. "I didn't like you at first. I actually hated you when you broke her heart when you broke up with her after she fought to stay with you! But…you did it because you were afraid to lose her. These days, I've observed you with Aphrodite, Apollo and Hecate. Percy, you have proven yourself the perfect father for Leon and a perfect husband for Annabeth. Percy Jackson, I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, give you my permission to marry my daughter Annabeth Chase" I was literally a firework for the joy, and I did probably a very stupid thing. I hugged Athena, who surprisingly hugged me back almost immediately.

"Thank you, Athena"

"No need to thank me, but I have one last request. I'd like to see the ring" I immediately searched in my pocket, and found it. I kept it with me because I was too afraid to lose it at home, of for Annabeth to accidentally find the blue velvet box. I took the ring out of the box and handed it to Athena who studied it. The ring was in silver and it had a sky blue diamond in the middle. On both sides of the diamond it had one small sea blue sapphire. On the sides there was written in Ancient Greek: Seaweed Brain, on the left and Wise Girl on the right and underneath it there was the verb _loves_. There was a special thing about this ring. I made Beckendorf do the ring, so he put a hidden shield in it. In fact, if you pressed the diamond, a gold shield would come out with the diamond in the middle. The shield was decorated with the sculpted image of the two symbols of Athena: an olive tree with an owl resting on a branch. "Beautiful ring Percy. Let me guess, you chose a sky blue diamond because it's the same color of Annabeth's eyes, right?" Athena said. I blushed. "Yeah, I did" I answered

"And the sea blue sapphires are the same color of your eyes"

"Yeah. So we can keep an eye on each other" Athena smiled a bit at my joke

"Lame joke, but cute"

"But, back to the ring… press the diamond" Athena pressed it and the ring became a shield holder and the shield came out of it.

"This is amazing! Who did this?"

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus"

"I see… but why do you keep doing things that would remind of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that; you're taking Annabeth to Athens, my city. You want to propose in the Parthenon, my temple, and you made your friend decorate the shield with my symbols! Why? Knowing that for years I hoped that you would get run over by a bus or got poisoned?"

"The city: because Annabeth always wanted to visit it. The Parthenon: because I knew your last conversation with Annabeth wasn't very pleasant, so I hoped that it would sort of…reunite you with your daughter. The shield is only because I wanted it to be the shield of the Daughter of Athena, so the symbols are yours because Annabeth is your daughter. Oh, but Gees! Thank you for the poisoning and getting run over stuff! Very nice from you" I said the last part chuckling, Athena managed to smile.

"Now, Percy, go home. They're waiting for you" with that Athena gave me the ring back in ring form, then she snapped her fingers and I found myself at home. I immediately put the ring in my pocket as I heard footsteps approaching the living room "Hey! I didn't hear you come in!" Annabeth said coming to me, I just smiled happily and tackled her in a bear hug spinning her around. "What's all that enthusiasm for?" she asked me as I put her back down "Just can't wait to go to Greece" I answered. We just smiled and kept on going with our day…although I was worried about Poseidon. What would his next move be? Who would he attack next? Annabeth again…or Leon? I had to tell Annabeth that Poseidon was still after her and now he was also after her son. The only thing I was sure of was that he couldn't attack them directly because Aphrodite blessed them. I had to warn them.

Annabeth's POV:

I was in my room preparing my suitcase for the trip. Tomorrow we'll leave for Athens. I'm so excited! Suddenly I heard a knock on the door "Come in!" I said "Hey" Percy said coming in "Hey Seaweed Brain!" I said packing my stuff

"Annabeth, we need to talk"

"You know that, in a couple, when a man says 'we need to talk' to a woman, it has a double meaning for her, right?"I said sarcastically. He chuckled smiling

"It's not about us"

"Oh, well, I'm feeling relieved"

"It's about you and Leon"

"Yeah"

"Remember four days ago, when you came into the living room and said you didn't hear me come in?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't hear me because I was sent there from Olympus. You see, when I told you to go back inside, it was because I saw Poseidon on the other street"

"Oh…you went to talk to him, didn't you?"

"Not really. I didn't want to talk to him, he wanted to talk to me, so he took me to Olympus"

"What did he tell you?"

"The same old stuff" I knew what he meant and my heart pounded hard against my chest. I thought it would have come out of me at any moment

"He wants you to dump me again, or he will kill me"

"Yeah…" he made a face. It was the same face he used when he broke up with me years back. Then he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back "…but I'm not doing that mistake again. Instead I told him what I should have said 17 years ago" we pulled out of the hug

"But there's more, right?"

"Yeah" he paused and placed his hands on both sides of my face "He said that if I didn't break up with you, he would have killed either you…" he took a deep breath "…or Leon" my throat went dry. I was shocked. He can't take his hatred for Athena also on my son! Percy hugged me again "When he said that, I swear I almost punched him, but your mother stopped me. She said it wasn't worth it and she was right" I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his sea blue eyes.

"You talked to my mother?"

"Yeah. While talking, I understood a thing. I know the last time you talked, it wasn't a nice conversation, but as she talked…I knew she felt sorry for what she did to us, and I also knew that Athena loves you very much. She understood she can't expect you to hate me because she hates Poseidon. Your mother loves you even though you think she doesn't" I layed my head on his chest again and thought for a moment

"Percy, I need to go to the Parthenon, and not only to visit it. I have to tell my mother I'm sorry, I said those things to her"

"We'll go to the Parthenon, don't worry"

"Okay" we pulled out of the hug

"I need you to promise me one thing"

"Yeah"

"Don't go near the water, or stay by yourself, and tell the kids about Poseidon"

"I will, don't worry" Percy smiled and exit the room.

It's official: I hate Poseidon!


	3. Chapter 3

I hate riding pegasi! You know why I hate riding pegasi? Because I suck at horseback riding! Yes, I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, am NOT able to ride a pegasus without almost falling down! Anyway, we can't use a plane because Zeus would zap Percy and Annabelle out of the sky if they flew with the plane, so we rode pegasi. As we arrived, we went to the hotel. We had a suit that faced the Piraeus. The view was beautiful, and we would stay here for 10 days! I can't believe I'm in Greece! Before leaving, I told Leon that Poseidon was also after him. He looked kind of scared at first, but then he reasoned with himself, and kept acting like everything is normal. This first day, we stayed at the hotel, because we were really tired! Stupid jet-lag!

I wanted to keep sleeping the morning after. I was happily dreaming about my vacation when I heard someone jump on me shouting "Spider!" "WHERE?" I shouted as I immediately shot sitting up, and bumped my forehead on something hard that was laughing "Your face was priceless!" Percy said. I rubbed my forehead with my hand and plopped back down on my pillow as I saw it was him "UGH! For the Gods' sake! You could have woken me up in a nicer way!" I complained. Percy stopped laughing and bent down placing his hand on both sides of my head "I also bumped my forehead" I mumbled. Percy just smiled and took my hand off my forehead staring at me with his sea blue eyes "Why did you have to bathe in that river?" I asked rhetorically, since he probably didn't feel any pain when I bumped his head . Percy just leaned down and kissed my forehead where I bumped "You missed" I said "I know" he answered, then he leaned down and kissed me "That would have been a nicer wake-up call" I commented. Percy just chuckled "I know. I just wanted to freak you out like the good old times for once" he said "Percy!" Leon called opening the door "Did you wake up- OH GOSH!" he shouted as he saw us. I looked at Percy, then I noticed how compromising we looked. "Dad did you wake up- OH MY GODS!" Annabelle shouted flinching backwards as she arrived next to Leon. Percy immediately got straight up and I sat up, both as red as tomatoes "Kids! It's not what it looks like!" Percy and I shouted "Okaaay…" they said exchanging looks "W-we're going to breakfast" Annabelle said awkwardly "We're following you" I said awkwardly. The kids nodded and left the room. Percy just stood there "Percy, I'm supposed to get changed here" I said since he didn't go out yet "Yeah, so?" he said. Gods, he can be really dumb at times "Get out!" I shouted exasperated. Percy then seemed to click it and exit the room.

After breakfast, we headed to the Piraeus. I had so much fun, that time practically flew by. We came back to the hotel at 4:30 p.m. and I was really tired! The kids weren't so tired by the way, in fact while I was reading with Percy on my room's couch, the kids came in "Dad, we're going for a walk" Annabelle said "That's ok with me. Annabeth?" he said "Yeah, sure" I said "But you two remember what we told you-" Percy began "Yeah, yeah! I get it! Be careful where you go, don't split up, call if there's a problem and come straight back if you can't fight a monster! OK! Can we go now? Please?" Ann said

"Very funny, Miss"

"Mind your father, Annabelle" I said

"Yes, Annabeth"

"And keep an eye out for Poseidon's goons" Percy added

"Ok, but can't you just reason with him?" Leon asked

"I tried more than once…It's no use. Now off you go" Leon and Annabelle smiled and walked off "Just don't go into the water!" Percy said as they went out. I laughed a bit "Oh, my dear Percy! Who does her demigod side remind you of?" I asked sarcastically

"What? Who?" I ran a hand through his hair

"It's just like yours, when you were young!"

"Exactly! Do you remember the dangers we put ourselves in?" I smirked and pushed him down on the couch

"You mean the dangers _you _put us in!" Percy smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I chuckled a bit "They'll be fine" I said and straightened up and got back to my reading, and so did Percy.

After a while, I was standing on the hotel's balcony looking at the Piraeus. It was beautiful. I could see the sea from there. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap his strong arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I knew exactly who he was. I could recognize his sea sent anywhere "So, how was this first day of vacation?" Percy asked "Excluding the wake-up call and that awkward moment with the kids…good" I answered

"Only 'good'?"

"Blame your wake-up call"

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Sleepy Head!" I simply stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and leaned in then his phone rang interrupting our moment. "It's Annabelle" Percy said looking a bit worried so he answered "DAD!"Percy flinched as she shouted on the other side of the phone, but then I couldn't hear anything. "We're coming!" Percy said and hung up "What happened?" I asked alarmed. I was seriously about to freak out "A sea serpent, they were walking at the docks and that thing attacked them…Leon was fighting while Ann called" he answered. My throat went dry. Percy immediately grabbed my hand and we ran to the docks.

I was about to have a mental breakdown, but I had to keep myself focused. As we arrived to the docks, I saw a huge sea serpent fighting Leon and Annabelle. I took out my dagger, while Percy uncapped Riptide. We charged to the monster, but as it saw us, it immediately charged even more to Leon. I still remembered some parkour moves I learnt from camp. I saw a couple of rocks, so I jumped on a first and then on a second one and then as I jumped on the monster's body and I dug my dagger in the creature's skin. The monster let out a very high-pitched roar of pain, but then it turned to me, and before I knew it, it hit me with its tail, and I flew on the rocks hitting my head and I blacked out.

As I woke up, my head hurt and my only thought was that, that freaking sea serpent is fast. As my vision became clear, I saw Leon fighting and Percy in front of me helping up his daughter also trying to defend me while I was out. I got up, but my dagger was no longer in my hands, in fact, it was still in the creature's body. My son was in danger and I couldn't fight! But in that moment, the monster did another fast movement and Leon flew into the water and then, the serpent disappeared in the sea, in Leon's opposite direction. We all immediately ran towards the shore. "Leon! Get out of the water!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs, especially me. I was really freaking out. I couldn't do anything! Leon immediately swam towards the shore, but he was in the same place. He was swimming but he wasn't getting near the shore, only further away "I can't! The current is too strong!" he shouted, then his head went underwater as the waves crashed on him. He came back up, but kept going down and come back up. He couldn't hold on much longer "LEON!" I shouted and was about to dive into the water, when Percy grabbed my arm, holding me back "Annabeth! I'm going! Poseidon will kill you both if you go in too!" Percy said. I just nodded. I was too freaked out to talk "Annabelle, stay with- Annabelle?" Percy looked around, but Annabelle was not with us anymore, then we saw she was swimming towards Leon "Annabelle!" we called. Annabelle kept swimming and she finally grabbed Leon. The current was still strong, but with her inherited magic power, she managed to weaken the current. Annabelle swam back to shore, and as she touched the sand, she pulled Leon out. Percy and I ran to them, and as Annabelle let go of Leon, he immediately coughed spitting out all the water in his lungs. Percy ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok, Ann? Is everything alright?" he said hugging her tightly "I'm fine dad, Leon was the one drowning! I'm not afraid of water anymore" she said. Percy hugged her again "I'm so proud of you" he whispered as he held his daughter in his strong embrace. While they were having their father-daughter moment, I was about to have a mental break down. I immediately knelt next to Leon and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked him holding my son tightly. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm ok" Leon answered. I kissed his forehead and hugged him again, then I let go of him standing up "Well, that was refreshing!" he joked and Annabelle just grabbed his face in her hand and kissed him. Then Leon noticed she was soaking wet "You saved me. You swam in the water" Leon said looking at his girlfriend. That's when I realized that too. Annabelle had defeated her fear of water. But then I started to freak out again "Kids, go back to the hotel" Percy said, probably noticing me. They nodded and headed back. "HE TRIED TO KILL HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL MY SON! HE CAN'T DO THIS! He can take his hatred for my mother on me, but not on Leon!" I shouted. I was totally freaked out. "Annabeth, calm down!" Percy said trying to calm me

"I can't calm down! Poseidon tried to drown him! What am I going to do? I can't stay calm knowing that Poseidon could kill Leon!"

"Annabeth, we'll find a way" I knew there was only one way. Tears started to run down my cheeks

"I hate to say this, Percy, but I think we should break up again"

"NO!"

"He's my son! I can't afford to lose him, Percy!"

"Annabeth, we'll find a way!"

"Percy, I love you… but I can't lose Leon! We might find our place in this world, someday, but for now, maybe it is best if we break up and-"

"ANNABETH QUIT TALKING!" I flinched at his sudden outburst and shut up. Percy looked at me. He looked hurt, but also angry. "That's it, then? You won't even fight? I thought you were tougher, Annabeth. You are giving up your love for me, because of my psychopathic father! You blamed me for 17 years for not fighting Poseidon. But I was only 18!-"

"Percy it's different now! I have a son to worr-"

"I told you to shut up" I shut my mouth and looked at my toes as he went on "Well, five days ago, I fought with Poseidon! Like you did 17 years ago with your mother. The only difference is that Athena loves you, while Poseidon thinks he loves me, but if he did, he would have accepted my decisions like your mother accepted yours" he paused and stepped a bit closer to me "Believe me; I care about Leon as much as you do. He's like a son to me and I know that if Poseidon wanted to kill him, he would have done it. He was just threatening us and he wanted to freak you out like he did with me years back. He wanted to see what you told me two minutes ago. He wanted you to break up with me, and you said what he wanted to hear. Now, I believe you know how I felt like when I found myself alone…in an empty cabin…without my girlfriend, because I broke up with her not realizing that Poseidon took advantage of me being young and naive. Now, you know how I felt when I was afraid to lose the one I loved and needed more than anything in the world. If we want to put an end to his threats…we must stay together! This is why we were given a second chance!" I just stood there silent, with tears of happiness coming in my eyes. He was right.

"You're right, but…I'm scared, Percy"

"Me too" **(Cheesy, I know) **He gave me a small smile, then he came closer placing his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. As he kissed me, I sneaked my hand on his cheek stroking it with my thumb, then, we both pulled away. "We should head back. Plus, I have to thank Annabelle for playing life-guard and you, being the good father you are, have to compliment her. She did win her fear of the water!" I said putting an arm around his waist, while he put his around my shoulders. "Yes, I will. Don't worry"

"Heard that before!"

"Not funny"

"Right, sorry" Percy just smiled and planted a kiss on my temple and we walked back to the hotel.

For the next four days, everything has been quiet alright. No monsters, no traps, no psychopathic Poseidon. All normal, but as you all know, being a demigod, NOTHING is ever normal, but strangely it has been normal like in a mortal's life.

I was playing chess with Annabelle in the suite while Percy and Leon where talking about… "boy stuff". Whatever! Anyway, it was Annabelle's turn, and it was taking her a while to do the next move. "How about we go for a walk in the Piraeus?" Leon suggested "A walk?" I asked "Yeah, we had dinner, it's early the Piraeus is not far, we can go for a walk! It's better than playing chess anyway" he said "Alright" I said standing up "Let's go Ann" I told her "Hold on a sec…CHECKMATE!" she shouted "WHAT?" I said in disbelief. No one beats me in chess! I stared at the board and saw that, she actually did checkmate "Percy, do you have a daughter, or a monster? She outsmarted my chess trap!" I said "This is chess, Annabeth! You can't always win!" Percy said smiling. I turned back to Annabelle who was laughing "How about 2 out of 3?" I joked "MOM!" Leon called "Ok! We're coming!" I said. Ann stopped laughing and we headed for out walk. Percy and I were walking hand in hand and so where Leon and Annabelle. We were walking in front of some shops and malls. After walking a bit, Percy and I sat on a bench in front of a fountain, and so did Leon and Ann, only on the other side. "Four normal days, already! Vacation goes by fast!" Percy said lacing his fingers through mine. I smiled.

"It sure does!"

"Where have we been these days? I wasn't paying very much attention"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain! Why are you asking me if you don't pay attention?"

"Blame my ADHD"

"I have ADHD too, you know? It's kind of a common thing for demigods"

"Whatever, Wise Girl! So we've been to the Piraeus, the Museum and?"

"The Acropolis, but the Parthenon is closed until the 25th, then Zeus' Temple"

"Oh, I remember. But it's your fault if I don't remember where we've been"

"Oh, really? Why is that, your royal highness?"

"If you stopped blabbing about every inch of architecture of the buildings, I would have remembered"

"I don't blab! I try to put something interesting in that kelp head of yours, but it's really a challenge!"

"I consider myself offended"

"Ohhh, poor baby!" Percy just stuck his tongue at me. I just laughed. We stayed silent for a moment staring at each other's eyes. Then I leaned in and lightly kissed him, and he did the same. Then Percy grinned a bit "Why are you grinning?" I asked

"I remember where we've been. I just wanted to tick you off a bit"

"I hate you"

"I love you, too" We both chuckled and then kissed again. I just held his hand while Percy's free hand stroked my hair. "Leon don't!" Annabelle yelled whispering "We can't leave them alone a second that they're already smooch-" Leon was cut off and as I opened one eye, I saw Annabelle had silenced him kissing him. _Teenagers! _Percy and I then pulled away. I motioned Percy to look behind him. "And we're the ones always smooching?" he said sarcastically. Leon and Ann both pulled away. Leon was blushing, while Annabelle was giggling "We don't kiss as much as you guys do!" Leon complained "Leonard, shut up!" Annabelle said using his full name "Don't call me Leonard!" Leon protested

"Then stop bothering them all the time…Leonard" Ann smirked

"Alright…Annie"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. ANNIE." Leon looked a bit scared. Annabelle may be the sweetest girl I know, but she was creepy at times. "Ok. Sorry, Ann!" Leon apologized. Annabelle smiled and kissed him "Ahem" Percy and I cleared our throats separating them. They both blushed a bit, then we all laughed. As we laughed, I saw in the corner of the street, someone I really wanted to rip his head off…Poseidon. "I have to do something, do you mind waiting here?" I said smiling "Okay, we'll stay here. Just don't stay on your own too much" Percy said grabbing my hand as I stood up. I smiled "I'll be fine, don't worry" I said and walked off "Heard that before" Percy muttered, but I heard him "Heard that!" I said, but Percy just laughed. I started to walk towards Poseidon, who immediately walked away slowly enough to let me know he wanted me to follow him. I followed him in silence until we were in a wide open space. It looked like an abandoned mechanics shop. There was plenty of space and little light. Poseidon stopped right in the middle and went back to his godly appearance. All his human cloths disappeared and where replaced by his Greek armor. I took out my dagger, and prepared myself for self-defense. "It won't be useful for you. I had fun on Olympus seeing how freaked out you were" he began turning around to look at me. That did it. I walked to him, eager to punch him hard enough to use his nose as a little altar for Zeus to ask him to forgive me, afterwards.

"You know that no one touches my son without facing consequences! You can throw goons and traps at me, but leave Leon out of this! This is something between you and me!"

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Young Leonard will be left out of this"

"What do you want from me?"

"Aphrodite took her blessing away after 4 days" I was kind of confused.

"Aphrodite blessed me?"

"She did"

"That's why you sent monsters! You couldn't face me yourself!"

"Exactly, but now, the blessing is gone"

"Then let's finish this, Poseidon"

"As you wish" In that moment his trident appeared "Ladies first" he said. I was ready to attack when I heard someone "WAIT! ANNABETH DON'T!" Percy shouted appearing with the kids "Mom! Don't fight! That's what he wants!" Leon shouted. Poseidon rolled his eyes and with a gesture of his hand, he threw them behind a tall net fence locked on the outside "Leon! Percy! Annabelle!" I called "Let us out!" Annabelle shouted behind the fence "You won't have any help. But even if you had it, it wouldn't be useful at all" Poseidon said

"My mother is going to help me"

"Ha! You still think Athena will help you! You don't know how stupid you are to still trust her! Did your dear mother help you when I sent the manticore and the dracaenas? NO! Your dear son and my granddaughter did! Did Athena bless you and young Leonard? NO! Aphrodite did! Did Athena help you in that battle 4 days ago and rescued your son? NO! You crashed on a rock, and Annabelle saved your pathetic son!-" "HEY! I'm not pathetic!" Leon protested "SILENCE!" Poseidon thundered, then he turned back to me "Athena won't help you! Why do you think she disappeared from your life for 18 years? Face it, Annabeth! Athena hates you!" he continued. I felt my dagger shaking in my hand. He was right. Athena never helped me!

"No, my mother will help me this time! She has always been there when I needed her mostly!" Poseidon pointed his trident to me smirking and walked towards me. I was too confused and I just stepped backwards

"Annabeth, you're in trouble again! But this time _mommy_ isn't here to save you…and neither the others CAN!" with that he pinned me to the wall pointing his trident to my throat "Any last words, daughter of Athena?" I immediately woke up from my trance, and kicked Poseidon in the stomach. He backed away, and I attacked with my dagger. Poseidon parried every hit, but I managed to cut him on the arm and kicked his face. "You're stronger than you look!" Poseidon said and attacked me. I parried every hit, but he eventually hit my nose "OW! Not the nose!" I complained. But before I could say anything else, Poseidon attacked again.

I was drenched in sweat. I was panting. I never have had such a difficult battle. My nose had stopped aching, but Poseidon hit my face with the bottom of that freaking trident that I had some blood on the side of my mouth. All my muscles where burning. It felt like holding the sky again. I was tired, and I couldn't last much longer. I looked at the fence again. Percy had fear in his eyes and was holding Leon against his chest for him not to watch. He also held Annabelle, but she was looking anyway. She was holding tears. They had called my name thousand times, but I couldn't listen to them because Poseidon wouldn't give me time to rest. Instead, Poseidon had a few cuts on his arms, but nothing serious. I wasn't trying to fatally injure him. I know he was crazy, psychopathic and all, but he still was my boyfriend's father and Annabelle's grandfather! Anyway, Poseidon charged again and my knife flew out of my hands and as it did, he tried to hit my throat, but I blocked the trident with my hands grabbing the side spikes pushing the trident to him. My arms where killing me though. I couldn't hold much longer, so I stepped aside, and let go of the trident. Poseidon literally flew on the ground as his trident got stuck on the floor. He tried a couple of times to get it out, but then he just turned around in time to get two punches in the face from me. He looked angry. I went for a third punch, but with one hand he blocked me and then he grabbed my neck and slammed me on a wall "Poseidon, stop!" Percy shouted "You can hit me, because you're smarter than other demigods" Poseidon began and slammed me on the wall again "But not stronger!" he said. I looked at him in the eyes "My strength is determination" I answered and grabbed his wrist with one hand and with my elbow I pushed down his arm and as he let me go, I punched him in the face once, then twice, then I hit his ears and then kicked his face with a circular kick. Poseidon fell on the round holding his face. I won. I looked behind me and saw Leon, Percy and Annabelle looking at me with their eyes full of joy that I was alive. I walked back to Poseidon. "This is impossible! I'm one of the Big Three! You can't defeat me! You're just a demigod! I can't be defeated by a daughter of Athena!" he shouted. I offered him my hand "I won fair and square, Poseidon. Give it up" I said, but he slapped my hand away "It's over, you have to accept that" I said and walked back to the others to unlock the exit when "ANNABETH, LOOK OUT!" Percy shouted. In that moment Poseidon materialized in front of me and I earned a punch in the stomach, then he grabbed my arm with a hand and put his arm behind my shoulders pushing me on the net fence, but before I crashed on the net, I did a wall run and did a backward summersault and as I got on my feet I pushed Poseidon on the net and backed away. "Poseidon, stop!" Percy shouted, but his father turned around and kicked my stomach "NO!" Leon yelled. Poseidon grabbed my shirt and threw me in the air. I heard water flush, and I believe he was waiting for me on my landing spot "POSEIDON STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Annabelle shrieked at the top of her lungs, but just as she yelled, Poseidon grabbed my neck and slammed me to the ground. My head hurt…a lot. If you got a hammer and slammed it on your head, that would be close enough to what I was feeling. I could hardly breath. All my muscles hurt. I didn't have the strength to react anymore. I was too tired. I looked to the side and saw Percy with fear in his eyes and tears running down Annabelle's and Leon's cheeks. "Why do you care about her so much, Annabelle? She's not even your mother!" Poseidon roared keeping his grip on my neck "She's been a mother to me! Annabeth has always been beside me when I needed a mother, this past month! I love her like a mother! Grandpa, please! Let her go!" she pleaded. Poseidon looked at her for a second, then to me, then back to his granddaughter. I could see the wheels working in his brain. But then he turned back to me "I won… daughter of Athena" he said, raising his fist "FATHER, NO!" Percy yelled "POSEIDON!" a familiar voice shouted and there was a flash of light and a thunder and the sea god flew off me and slammed onto a wall letting me go. Poseidon shook his head for the dizziness then looked at the person. Athena appeared in her full silver Greek armor with her powerful shield and spear. "Get your hands off my daughter!" she ordered in an intimidating voice. Poseidon glared angrily at her and immediately his trident appeared and he charged at Athena with all his power. Athena raised her shield and as the trident hit it a thunder was heard in the sky. Every time their weapons would touch, a thunder and a flash of blinding light would come out. Athena moved in front of the exit of the net fence. I noticed she mumbled something to Percy and as Poseidon charged, she moved and his trident broke the lock. As Poseidon turned around, he immediately run towards Athena again to attack her again, while Percy Leon and Annabelle ran to me "Mom!" Leon called and as I got on my elbows trying to get up, he hugged me tightly and so did I with one arm. As he pulled away, Annabelle tackled me in another bone-crushing hug. I hugged her back, and smiled as she hugged me, thinking of what she told Poseidon, that she felt me like a mother. As she pulled out of the hug, she and Leon asked me at the same time "Are you alright?" "I'm-" I was cut off as Percy kneeled down grabbing my face between his palms and kissed me almost pushing me back down. As he pulled away I looked at them "I'm fine…" I looked at Percy "…more than fine" I said smiling. They all hugged me again "Guys! Air! Can't breathe!" I said so they let me go smiling. Leon and Percy helped me up and as they looked at Athena and Poseidon fighting each other, Percy put his arms around me like an octopus, in a defensive way. Leon and Annabelle also came next to Percy trying to keep me back, but I saw they were both scared. They held each other's hand for support, and stared at their grandparents. Poseidon charged and Athena blasted him on the wall with her shield. "Annabeth defeated you. Give it up!" Athena reasoned. He tried to attack my mother, but she disappeared and he ran right through her, then she materialized again. Athena moved with her spear between me and Poseidon, her sky blue eyes glued to him with determination. Athena was standing in front of all of us "I will defeat you, Athena!" Poseidon shouted "You sent your thugs to kill my daughter, made your son break her heart, almost drowned my grandson and almost killed her in front of her son! I HAVE HAD IT!" Athena thundered planting her spear's bottom on the ground. "Oooh, now I'm scared! Come on Athena, bring it on! Or are you afraid to lose?" Poseidon taunted, but Athena's expression stayed the same "We can't defeat each other! We're both gods! Poseidon, this HAS to stop!" mom continued

"Oh, yeah? Are how you going to stop me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I won't let my son stay with _that _daughter of yours! I will crush her first, then her son, then you!"

"And then? What will you have got out of it?" Poseidon blinked. He just stared at Athena and stayed silent "Look at your son, Poseidon! I don't care what you choose for Percy! This is something between _you_ and _him_! Like it was something between me and Annabeth! But do you want him to stay alone for the rest of his life?" Poseidon looked at Percy. He tighten his arms around me. I looked at him and saw he was making eye-contact with his father. He still had fear in his eyes. Poseidon still looked at him then at me, then back to his son, still silent. "Look at your granddaughter! Look at her in the eyes! Is this what you want? You heard what she said before! You heard how she pleaded you to let Annabeth go! Look in her eyes and tell me! Can't you see the fear you put in her heart?" Poseidon looked at Annabelle, who tightened her grip on Leon's hand, then back to me, then back at her. "Look around you! This is what your hatred and stubbornness has brought you!" Athena then moved a bit aside revealing us to him "This is what I accepted, what will you choose? Poseidon, I have and had a lot more kids than you. I know something about 'letting go'! You have to accept that they have to leave the nest at some point, and you have to accept their decisions" Poseidon looked to all of us.

"You're not the one who can talk to me like that! Only the Fates are above us and they will decide our destinies. That's why I decide I will suspend our fight" he answered.

"It's your fight, Poseidon! Not mine! I gave up 18 years ago" Athena snapped. Poseidon glared at her and then at me. "Poseidon, listen to Athena for once in your immortal life, and maybe I could reconsider you as my father" Percy said firmly "Remember, Percy, your determination is commendable, like your mother. You are my son, and this will never change!" Poseidon stayed silent as he said that, then he saw my weapon on the ground with a cold look. He spread his hand at my dagger's direction. The weapon flew in his hands and he walked towards me. "Come closer Annabeth" he said. I looked at my mother, she nodded, then at Percy, then at Leon, then I walked towards Poseidon but stopped at a distance. He activated the dagger, and the blade came out. I flinched a bit, then he looked at the weapon then at me "Nice blade" he said and closed the dagger and tossed it to me and I caught it. Then he disappeared. I turned back to Athena "It's over" she said. Percy, Annabelle and Leon walked to me and we all hugged. I looked at my mother and knew this was my chance "Athena…I-" "I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier. I'm happy to see you again, Annabeth" she said, and waved a hand in front of me. I immediately felt all the wounds heal and I felt better. As she waved, Athena lifted up in the sky and slowly disappeared. I ran after her "No! Wait! Mother! I need to talk to you…" I trailed off as she disappeared. Percy came next to me and sneaked an arm around my waist "When the time comes, Annabeth, you'll talk to her" he said. I smiled at him and nodded. I turned around, and saw Leon hugging Annabelle, then he leaned down and kissed her "Ahem" Percy and I cleared our throats. Annabelle pulled away rolling her eyes "Ok! We got it! Let's go back to the hotel" she said, we all laughed and headed back. Now we could enjoy our vacation.

It's November 25th. Unfortunately, after three days of final vacation, tomorrow we'll go back. _Shoot!_ As I woke up, no one was in the room. Leon's bunk was in front of mine, and it was empty. I got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower, dressed up, and went downstairs. As I entered the dining room, someone put a hand on my eyes and one on my mouth. I tried to shout, but the hand was blocking me "Uh-uh, Wise Girl" Percy said from behind me. I took his hand off my mouth and turned around "Seaweed Brain! What the Hades where you doing? You gave me a heart attack!" I said kind of angry "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Plus, I need you to put this" he said showing me a blindfold. I raised my eyebrows "You serious? I'm not putting that on!" I complained "It'll be worth it" he said smiling. I couldn't resist at that smile. I melted instantly "Alright" I agreed and turned around and Percy put the blindfold on my eyes. Percy guided me somewhere and kept the blindfold on my eyes "Where are we going?" I asked

"We'll get there soon"

"Percy, I'm NOT taking another step before knowing that you taking me somewhere to kill me off"

"Oh Gee, thanks! You ruined the surprise!" I just tried to smack him on the chest, but I only found air.

"Percy? Are you still there?" I turned my head around and felt someone kiss me

"I'm still here. Oh, and you missed!"

"After you kissed me and took me somewhere I have no idea where, can you take the blindfold off me?"

"A few more steps" I just walked, then I heard a key clank and a door opening. Percy led me inside, then he stopped and made me sit down and took the blindfold off my eyes "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Percy, Leon and Annabelle shouted as the kids brought a cake in front of me. I was speechless. I forgot I was turning 36 today! They placed the cake in front of me, and a big smiled appeared on their faces and mine. "Make a wish" Percy said. I looked at the cake. I already knew what my wish was. I looked at Percy, then at Leon and Annabelle and wondered if we will ever be a family, or if the Fates had already decided for me. But the first thing was what I wished for more than anything, right now. I blew the candles and they clapped their hands. Then we cut the cake in four and shared.

After the cake, they all gave me a present. Leon and Annabelle gave me a calendar with Greek monuments and statues for every month. Percy then handed me a medium bright turquoise box. I was kind of surprised at first, then I opened it and saw a beautiful silver owl necklace. I took it out an admired it "Aww" I heard Ann awe "Percy, this is beautiful!" I said. Percy smiled and took it and laced it around my neck for me "There's more" he said I looked puzzled "Take that layer off from the box" he said I took back the box and opened it. There was a beautiful red rose, with short stem, in it. I looked at it then back at Percy smiling. Percy smiled back and I took it out then he took it from my hands, and placed it in my hair. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him and he did too when a throat cleared "Guys, I know you're very much in love and It's your birthday, mom. But also Ann is about to vomit if you don't cut it out with the lovey-dovey stuff!" Leon said "Alright! Fine…" I said and walked out of Percy's embrace.

That day flew by really fast. It was night already, Percy, Leon, Annabelle and I went to the Parthenon before going back to the hotel. We were in the temple. The sky was really bright that night. The Parthenon was beautiful at that hour; if I lifted my head up, I could see the Dippers and the other constellations. I also saw Zoe's constellation. A sad memory came back to me…she had sacrificed her life to help Percy save me and Artemis. "I know you can hear me…" I began, whispering to the sky "I never had the chance to get to know you well…but you let me know you even in a short time. You were loyal and a great fighter till the end and this makes me believe that we could have been great friends. I needed to thank you, Zoe for what you have done for us. I never had the chance to do so, so I'll do it now…thank you Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, Huntress of Artemis" I whispered to the sky. "Mom, who is Zoe?" Leon asked puzzled "She was a good friend" Percy answered for me putting a hand on my shoulder. Leon nodded and grabbed Annabelle's hand, and we all began walking around. At some point, I noticed I was walking on my own. I turned around, and saw Percy and the kids a few steps behind me "There's someone who wants to talk to you!" Percy said loudly to the temple. "I know" a voice said. I looked at Percy, and saw that he was going outside with the kids. I was about to follow them, when a soft breeze caressed my face. I looked behind me and Athena materialized in front of me. I was feeling tears coming out my eyes. I felt them watery. This was my chance, but my throat went dry. Athena stood in front of me with a weak smile. I looked at my toes and felt some tears about to fall out of my eyes and tried to hold them back. Then I looked at Athena "…Thank you…" I said weakly with my voice breaking "…I'm sorry, mom…" I said but my voice broke again. Athena walked closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her, then pulled her into a hug and sobbed in her shoulder. Athena held me tightly "…It's not true that I hate you…" I sobbed. Mom held me even tighter "I know" she said softly. I hugged my mom for some more, until my tears of happiness where dry. "Now, my girl, stop crying. I'm happy to see you again, too" mom said smiling "Wow, I had to tell you. The more you grew up, the more you look like me" she said stroking my hair. I smiled "Only that my hair is not curly" I joked "That's true" Athena said. I hugged her once again then we pulled away "Now, enjoy your visit at my temple, which is practically your house, too" she joked. I laughed a bit "Yeah" I answered. Mom stroked my face once again and began to disappear "Love you, darling" she said and vanished "Love you too, mom" I answered looking at her statue.

Annabelle's POV:

Leon, dad and I were outside the Parthenon, and waited while Annabeth and Athena were having their mother-daughter moment. Leon and I were sitting on the small stairs holding hands hand and I was resting my head on his shoulder. Dad, instead, was walking back and forth, breathing heavily. While I was excited, he was really nervous. "Percy" a voice whispered. Dad turned around and saw Athena standing in front of him "It's time" she said. Dad looked at Leon and me, and we gave him thumbs up. He turned back to the temple, took a deep breath and entered. Athena smiled at us, and we walked in and hid behind a column in hearing range. Dad walked to Annabeth, and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek "Thank you" Annabeth said "For what?" dad answered

"I know you. You planned this. Thank you for giving me the chance to apologize to my mother" Dad smiled and kissed her cheek again, then he let her out of his embrace, and stood next to her. He looked at her, then at the statue of Athena, while Annabeth's eyes were glued to the statue. Dad reached for his pocket and took out the blue velvet box with the ring inside and hid it in his hands. Then he looked back at Annabeth.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Annabeth looked at him surprised for his question, then smiled

"Yeah" dad smiled a bit

"Will you do something for me, then?"

"Anything" Annabeth was still smiling. There was a moment of silence and I noticed dad had silently opened the box with the ring. Leon and I were squeezing each other's hand. Our heartbeats went x10.

"Will you marry me?" he showed her the ring…Annabeth's expression was unreadable. Then she smiled and I could see she was trying not to scream of joy.

"Yes" her voice cracked for the joy. Dad smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Annabeth laughed with joy and wrapped her arms around dad's neck and kissed him. I did the same with Leon, while he spun me around. We were so happy! As Leon put me back to my feet, we just hugged each other, and looked at our parents. I finally saw my dad for once really happy, with the love of his life. Nothing was going to tear them apart again, and who knew? Maybe Leon and I would have a little brother or sister!

_**After the wedding – 9 months later**_

When we got back from Greece, 2 months later, we celebrated Dad's and Annabeth's wedding. Now, we're in the hospital's waiting room. Leon is sitting next to me and is tapping his foot on the floor nervously. I was sitting next to him holding his hand with one hand and stroking his shoulders with the other. Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul where sitting next to me. Athena was standing in front of the window staring at the streets. Grandpa Poseidon was standing there, too and he was actually holding Athena's hand for support. Sitting next to Leon then where Dr. Chase, Mrs. Chase and Leon's Uncles Bobby and Matthew, and so where Aunt Thalia, Uncle Nico, Aunt Bianca, Uncle Grover, and all dad and Annabeth's closest friends. While Annabeth and dad have been in that freaking room, which I don't remember the name of! Why are we all here, in hospital? Try and guess! No, no one died! Duh! Simple, Leon and I are- "Annabelle Jackson and Leon Chase?" the doctor called "YES?" Leon and I practically shouted jumping on our feet "Congratulations, you have a beautiful little sister!" she said. "There's enough room for only four visitors at a time" she began, but Athena, Aunt Thalia, Leon and I had already rushed inside the room, knocking Poseidon and Uncle Grover off their feet. "Hey guys! How are you?" Annabeth asked smiling widely "How are WE?" Leon said surprised "How are _YOU_?" I finished. Annabeth and Percy just laughed "I'm fine" Annabeth said smiling "You didn't faint, Percy? I'm impressed! Almost all fathers faint when their baby is born. I know she's not your first kid, but, well, Annabelle was born on Olympus" Athena said smiling "Surprised much?" Percy said smiling. I looked at Annabeth; she was holding Leon's little sister; _my_ little sister. She was beautiful. She had dad's nose and mouth and Annabeth's eye shape and sky blue color. I looked at the little hair she had and it was black, like dad's hair. "Congratulations, guys!" Aunt Thalia said "Thank you!" dad and Annabeth answered "Wanna hold her, daddy?" Annabeth teased. Dad smiled and gently took her in his arms. "She's so tiny…like you where Ann" dad said looking at me smiling "Mom, was I that tiny?" Leon asked "No, you weighed almost 5kg" Annabeth answered smirking but also smiling "Those where all muscles, mom" Leon joked. We just laughed "Ann?" dad called. I went to him "Wanna hold her?" dad asked. I don't know why, but my heartbeat went faster "Can I?" I asked "Sure, here gently" dad said, and passed me my sister. I took her in my arms, and looked at her, she looked so cute. I was holding my little sister. "Can you pass her to the big brother?" Leon asked. I didn't want to let go of my sister, but I passed her to him anyway. Leon took her gently and looked at her "Hey, we've got the same eyes!" Leon said "No! Really? She's only your sister!" I said sarcastically. Leon stuck his tongue at me, and rocked her a bit "Now, come to Grandma Athena" Athena said as Leon passed her to his grandmother "I know that she has your smarts, Annabeth" Athena said "And my good looks!" dad said running a hand through his hair "Hey! She has MY eyes!" Annabeth said pretending to be offended, but she was smiling. Then Athena gave the baby to Aunt Thalia, who after rocking her a bit gave it back my stepmom. "What's her name?" Aunt Thalia asked "We're naming her Angel" Annabeth answered "Yeah…" dad began "Angel Athena Jackson" dad finished. We were all surprised. "Why are you also giving her my name?" Athena asked. "It was Percy who was the first to have the idea…and I immediately agreed. Tell them" Annabeth said smiling at my dad. He smiled back and turned to his mother-in-law "We're naming her Angel Athena because, between you and Poseidon, you where the first to believe that we could actually make it work. You helped us get back together, and you convinced my father to accept my decisions. If it weren't also for your help, Angel probably wouldn't be here, so thank you, Athena" dad explained. Athena looked surprised, but smiled. Then she walked to Angel and waved a hand on her saying something in Ancient Greek "(I bless this child with wisdom. I bless for life, my granddaughter, Angel Athena Jackson. Hoping that this gift will help her in future or in hours of darkness)" she said. Angel sparkled a bit then went back to normal. "Thank you, mother" Annabeth said, with a warm smile "Thank you, Athena" dad thanked smiling as well. In that moment a nurse came in with a notebook "Mrs. Jackson?" the nurse called "How shall we name your little girl?" she asked ready to write "Angel Athena Jackson" Annabeth answered. The nurse wrote the name, and then exit the room.  
>I looked at dad, then at Annabeth, then at Leon, then at me and smiled at myself. I laced my fingers through Leon's. We were really a family now, and as Leon looked at me, I knew he thought so, too. I looked at Angel, and knew that she was our little angel that would have kept us together no matter what. I had an amazing father, a perfect mother, an amazing boyfriend and a lovely little sister. We were really a family now and nothing was ever going to change that.<p>

**The End!**


	4. Sequel?

**Hey, guys! I've been having this idea bugging me for a while and it also made me lose my inspiration for my In-Progress story "The different demigod". In fact I put some parts that popped in my mind, but my problem is: I don't have an idea how to connect them (_very smart_). Anyway, if you want to help me, check-out "The different demigod".  
>Anyway, this story is a sequel to "17 Years Later", don't read if you haven't read that story, first. Annabeth is movie-verse.<strong>

**This is only a sneak peek, because I'm not sure if I should write it or not, your choice. Read this sneak peek and let me know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV:<strong>

_"Hey Jack,  
>how are you? Sorry if I haven't been able to answer you earlier, but things are kind of crazy, right now. You know: a growing son and step-daughter (who I usually catch making-out, but you know I don't mind. They're not blood-related, so it's pretty normal, plus, it's thanks to them if Percy and I have been married for two years, now), taking care of little Angel, moving to a bigger apartment AND…wait for it…wait for it…MY OWN ARCHITECTURAL FIRM! That's right! Remember when I've had another argument with Satan's Mistress, my boss, and when I came home, I found a letter from Raffaello Tramagliani, THE Raffaello Tramagliani, that Italian world famous architect who owns the company 'Tramagliani-Architettura'?<strong>(<strong>_**A/N: The architect and the company, don't exist, I made it up)** _Remember that I accepted the offer and went to work with him? Well, finally, after two years working with him, I managed to open my own firm! Clarisse, Silena and Thalia are also working with me. Lily was still working as my secretary, but I gave her a promotion. She has worked really hard these years, the Vixen never noticed it, but I did. It was about time she got that promotion._

_Enough about me, though. How are things in India? You're still in India, right? I never know where you are Travel Boy! Did you find out anything else about your family, yet? If you haven't, I hope you do, and don't lose hope, Jack! Remember: 'even in the darkest places, there's always a light guiding you ahead'. Sounds familiar?  
>Write me soon<em>

_Love_

_ -Annabeth"_

I clicked on the 'send' icon and sent the e-mail. You're probably wondering who's Jack, right? Here's the answer: my ex.  
>That's right! I lied to you and to Percy when I said my only other relationship, after him was Apollo. You're probably going to say: <em>what's the point of lying? And why would you send an e-mail to your ex, telling him about your life? <em>As an answer to the second question, I would say: because he's my best friend. The answer to the first one is: because he's my husband's half-brother.


End file.
